


Праздник в мире живых

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Underage Sex, Violence, horrors
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: В этот раз нашему скептику Сиэлю Фантомхайву предстоит забрести в самые тайные уголки потустороннего мира, реально существующего бок о бок с миром людей; данное стечение обстоятельств очень порадует Себастьяна, ведь наконец-то представится возможность показать господину истинное распределение их ролей, а также продемонстрировать наличие такого понятия, как «душа»…
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	1. Влюблённый дворецкий

Сиэль, не двигаясь, лежал в кровати. Он давно проснулся и непроизвольно вслушивался в тихие шорохи, то тут, то там раздающиеся по дому. Первые лучи солнца ещё не коснулись стен особняка, и граф усердно делал вид, что отдыхает. Его расслабленное тело и непринужденная поза могли сказать о том, что мальчик спит. Закрытые, чуть трепещущие веки и ровное спокойное дыхание подтверждали эту видимость. На самом же деле, втайне наслаждаясь никуда не ушедшей из постели нежностью сладострастной ночи (собственно, эта нежность и заменила графу весомую порцию сна), он обдумывал вчерашнее неприятное событие и составлял план на сегодняшний и последующие дни.

На тумбочке, рядом с глазной повязкой, лежало письмо, на белом конверте которого красовался герб королевского дома. Даже не глядя в ту сторону, Сиэль чувствовал тяготящую близость дорогой бумаги и неприятную энергетику, исходящую от нее. Текст письма въелся Сиэлю в память, он даже снился ему сегодня. Во сне конверт летал перед ним, выделывая разные пируэты, а Гробовщик снова и снова зачитывал содержание письма, до того момента, пока просьбы Сиэля прекратить этот фарс не сорвались на крик.

Оказалось, что он закричал на самом деле, но ласковые руки дворецкого, крепко обнимавшего его в тот момент, дали понять, что он в полной безопасности. За пониманием последовали размеренные ласки, вздохи и стоны, вспоминать которые было намного желаннее, поэтому, побалансировав между приятными мыслями и полезными, граф в итоге выбрал первые.

За последние месяцы отношения между Сиэлем и его слугой претерпели ряд изменений. Сиэль практически перестал высказывать замечания, снизил градус надменности и заносчивости, позволяя демону давать советы касательно некоторых дел и время от времени оставаться с ним на ночь, а Себастьян, в свою очередь, задался вопросом, до сих пор ли он хочет съесть душу мальчишки или игра вышла за рамки правил и теперь он желает от господина чего-то другого.

Ночами они предавались разговорам на разные темы, изучая друг друга ментально и, как впоследствии получилось, физически. Один раз дав слабину, Сиэль открыл шлюз напористой сексуальности демона и, пожалуй, впервые за последние годы почувствовал, что жизнь не такая коварная и злобная штука, какой представлялась ему прежде. Себастьян помог Сиэлю понять, чего желало его хрупкое тело, сгладив этим чёрствость и угловатость мальчика. Прекрасно зная, что в подростковом возрасте секс имеет несколько иное значение, чем во взрослой жизни, Себастьян действовал корректно и аккуратно, пытаясь не смущать и не пугать графа, только начавшего познавать глубину подлинной искушённости.

Днём оба предпочитали делать вид, что по ночам ничего особенного не происходит. Такая немая договорённость устраивала и Себастьяна, упивающегося пикантностью создавшейся ситуации (с его лица не сходила загадочная улыбка), и Сиэля, пока не знающего, как достойно развернуть эту ситуацию, и сделать так, чтобы его персона окончательно не упала в глазах его дорогого демона в грязь.

Всё, что они делали, вызывало у мальчика одновременно восторг и страх; за время проведённое вместе Сиэль познал много новых ощущений, хотя Себастьян говорил, что это только малая часть от возможного. Вот и этой ночью он предлагал графу осуществить очередной похабный план, за что получил пяткой в лоб. Демон расценил это, как отказ от всех дальнейших действий, и тут же ретировался, оставив господина в затруднительном положении…

Сиэль ещё долго бы лежал и давал волю своим размышлениям касательно их с Себастьяном отношений, а также стратегическим зарисовкам к предстоящей поездке, но дверь вдруг открылась, и в комнату тихо вошёл дворецкий. В его глазах светился ум, а выражение лица, манеры и жесты говорили о верности и готовности служить. Он держал переброшенный через руку пиджак и консервативной расцветки сорочку. Другой рукой он плавно направлял вперёд небольшую тележку, на которой стоял завтрак. Зная, что господин давно не спит и беспокоится по поводу сегодняшнего отъезда (о воздыханиях господина касательно своей особы он тоже был в курсе), он решил порадовать его вкусными закусками.

— Вы уже проснулись, милорд?

— А ты не знаешь, — Сиэль медленно сел на кровати и стал наблюдать, как тот бережно положил одежду на спинку кресла и направился в сторону окна.

Раздвинув портьеры и приоткрыв форточку, Себастьян развернулся к хозяину и посмотрел ему в глаза. Красный огонёк на секунду блеснул в его взгляде, но тут же исчез. Сиэль молча смотрел на своего слугу, ожидая какой-нибудь пакости, но ничего не последовало. Себастьян только шире улыбнулся и, подойдя к тележке, стал наливать из маленького пузатого чайника потрясающе благоухающий чай.

— Сегодня я приготовил «Fauchon» — чай, выращенный на одной из лучших плантаций Франции; данный сорт относится к ароматизированным и является эксклюзивным.

Граф изысканным жестом взял предложенную чашку и немного отпил из неё. Вкус действительно был необычным и вполне соответствовал своему многообещающему аромату.

— Я подумал, что вы захотите перекусить, ведь сон давно покинул вас, и, должно быть, аппетит уже разыгрался.

— Ты подумал… диктуешь мне свои желания… — Сиэль сказал это еле слышно, но демон уловил проскользнувшее в словах недовольство.

— Не выдержкой ли и терпением славится любой из знатных домов Британии? Я уже не говорю о королевской семье.

— Причём тут моя выдержка и твоя диктатура касательно того, что мне делать?

— Выносить с достоинством все тяготы, которые вам преподносит судьба…

— Давай сюда закуски, — Сиэль вздохнул и с аппетитом посмотрел на усыпанный яствами поднос, стоявший на верху тележки.

— Маленькие тосты с бананами и сыром, далее бризоль из нежнейшего куриного фарша, закуска «Капрезе», круассаны…

— Всё навевает Францию? Ты специально? Не ожидал от тебя такой издёвки. – Сиэль приступил к трапезе, посматривая на письмо, всё ещё лежавшее на тумбочке. Он каждый раз смотрел на него в надежде, что оно исчезнет, но конверт так и оставался лежать на том самом месте, куда его вчера положил Себастьян.

— Неужели не вкусно, милорд? — демон старался уловить каждый жест мальчика, каждую реакцию на тот или иной вкус, каждый маленький глоток чая — ничего не проходило мимо его внимания, будто он наслаждался завтраком сам.

— На удивление вкусно, но английский завтрак был бы предпочтительнее.

— Извините, мой лорд, — довольный вставленной с самого утра шпилькой, Себастьян дождался, пока Сиэль попробует всё, и спросил. — Изволите переодеться?

— Да. Газеты уже доставили? — наконец закончив с закусками, Сиэль отбросил одеяло, давая понять, чтобы тот приступал. Себастьян тут же подсел к господину и, быстрыми движениями освободив хозяина от пижамы, поцеловал его запястье. — Прекрати.

Себастьян нехотя оторвался от маленькой хрупкой руки и начал одевать мальчика. Запах графа манил, и демон понимал, что, если бы Сиэль попался ему много раньше, то он бы с удовольствием исказил условия их контракта и съел не только душу мальчика, но и всего его целиком.

— Посыльный будет в поместье через пятнадцать минут, милорд.

— Хорошо, тогда я почитаю, пока Лиззи и Сома не проснулись.

Сиэль не знал, о чём сейчас думал его слуга, иначе бы поспешил отстраниться. Заметив, что демон прервался и смотрит на него как-то странно, граф помахал рукой перед его глазами и жестом приказал продолжать.

— Принц уже не спит. Будьте внимательны к нему, он готовит вам прощальный подарок.— Себастьян завязал бант на тонкой шее господина. Последний штрих был готов.

Сиэль встал с кровати и подошёл к большому зеркалу. Осмотрев свой сегодняшний туалет, он не увидел ничего, к чему можно было бы придраться. Всё было идеально: от ботинок на небольшом каблуке до сшитого по последней моде бархатного пиджака. Себастьян, как будто привязанный, стоял за спиной мальчика и уже держал в руках то самое письмо королевы. Встретившись взглядами в отражении зеркала, господин и слуга молча стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

— Какой ещё подарок? — тихо спросил мальчик.

— Он потеряет ценность, если я скажу… — прошептал Себастьян и, глядя на отражение господина, поцеловал его в висок. — Тем более, он понадобится вам чуть позже.

Мальчик никак не отреагировал, только пристально вглядывался в выражение лица демона. Если бы рядом с ним был человек, то это странное выражение можно было бы перепутать со счастьем или, по крайней мере, с хорошим настроением, но, поскольку демоны были для Сиэля до сих пор плохо изученным предметом, он не мог с уверенностью сказать про то, что узрел в зеркальной глади.

~.~.~

Весёлая атмосфера, которую во время завтрака непроизвольно создавала Элизабет Мидфорд, похоже, развлекала всех. Даже Сиэль, отказавшийся от совместной трапезы и продолживший изучение газет, иногда улыбался, слушая краем уха о новых визитах, знакомствах и нескончаемых делах, ежедневно затеваемых деятельной девушкой. Принц Сома, с упоением слушавший её рассказы, втайне завидовал той преданности, которую она испытывала к своему будущему мужу. Хотел бы он видеть такое же рвение от Мины, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Сиэль, принц Сома и Элизабет сидели за столиком, специально оборудованным для совместных утренних завтраков. Рассчитанный на четыре персоны, стол представлял собой достаточно устойчивую конструкцию, выполненную в стиле «Либерти», и успешно служил для лёгких трапез, устраиваемых в любое время суток, когда в доме собиралась небольшая компания. Себастьян и Агни прислуживали своим господам, подавая на стол изумительно приготовленные блюда (Сиэль обратил внимание, что среди них не было ни одного, относящегося к французской кухне; демон специально заставил его отведать французские закуски, чтобы ещё больше ввергнуть господина в пучину страданий, связанных с предстоящей поездкой).

— Когда ты вернёшься, мы устроим вечеринку! — щебетала девушка, расправившись с огромной порцией жареного в меду бекона и переходя к десерту. — Надеюсь, ты будешь в отъезде не долго, Сиэль!

— Надеюсь, — ответил он, не отрываясь от статьи, повествующей о визите королевы в Вестминстерское Аббатство; чувствуя постоянное жжение письма, положенного Себастьяном во внутренний карман пиджака, он очень хотел, чтобы слова Лиззи оказались правдой.

— Ты снова уезжаешь и оставляешь меня одного, — Сома казался немного обиженным, но долго проявлять негативные эмоции он не умел. Мысленно представляя, что у него будет шанс отыграться за этот поспешный отъезд на грядущей вечеринке, он вернул веселое расположение духа. — Идея с вечеринкой мне очень нравится. Да. Кстати, Себастьян, — обратился он к дворецкому Сиэля, — не забудь переговорить с Агни и забрать у него запасы провизии, которые мы для вас приготовили.

— Хорошо, принц, — Себастьян поклонился, после чего перешел к разливанию чая.

— О, я знаю, что мы великолепно повеселимся! — продолжала тараторить Лиззи. — Поскольку мисс Нина Хопкинс, наш великий диктор мод, запустила новаторскую эксклюзивную линию одежды, в основу которой легли самые мрачные образы, созданные европейскими писателями, я настаиваю в проведении вечеринки в оригинальных костюмах, которые Нина пошьёт нам на заказ!

— Вы хотите устроить костюмированный бал, госпожа? — уточнил Себастьян.

— Нет, вечеринку. На балы приглашают практически всех, а мы пригласим только самых близких, человек двадцать-двадцать пять, не больше.

Сиэль закрыл глаза, но промолчал. Лиззи не могла знать, что его путешествие будет опасным, и вполне возможно, что он не вернется обратно, но прерывать её болтовню и запрещать организацию этой самой «вечеринки» было рискованно, уж очень не хотелось успокаивать плачущую, так быстро умеющую менять своё настроение, Лиззи.

— Итак, решено. Раз тебя не будет в поместье, — бойко обратилась Лиззи к своему жениху, — я сама закажу у нашей портнихи все наряды, и для тебя, и для себя. Я знаю, какой наряд у тебя будет, Сиэль! — лицо Лиззи выражало восторг.

— И какой же? — он чувствовал в её словах опасность.

— Ты будешь демоном! Не беспокойся, я лично прослежу, чтобы эскизы, по которым будут шить костюмы, были не только куртуазными, но и миленькими, — граф нахмурился и посмотрел, как на это заявление отреагировал Себастьян. Тот еще более загадочно улыбнулся ему и еле заметно подмигнул.

— Нет уж, демоном я точно быть не хочу! — выпалил Сиэль, немного громче, чем того требовал этикет.

— Ааа, — Лиззи открыла рот, но тут же нашлась, что ответить. — Тогда… тогда ты будешь вампиром! Раз не хочешь быть демоном, то я для тебя приготовлю костюм вампира! Ах, Сиэль! — продолжила тараторить она. — Ты же знаешь, что мой троюродный дядя Брэм начал работу над романом, который посвящен одному историческому персонажу — прототипу всех кровопийц. Он будет называться «Дракула»! Только это секрет!

— Вампи… — граф вдруг осекся и опять украдкой посмотрел на своего дворецкого.

— А на вечеринке я буду твоей невестой — стригоей… или нет! Я буду в костюме Кармиллы!

Сиэль перестал слушать. Он полностью сосредоточился на созерцании того, как его дворецкий разлил чай и принялся отрезать маленькие кусочки слоеного торта. Себастьян чувствовал на себе взгляд господина, но продолжал степенно выполнять свои обязанности. Понимая, что мысли графа опять вернулись к письму королевы, он с удовольствием предвкушал предстоящее путешествие и делал на него большие ставки. Не переставая украдкой наблюдать за графом, он увидел, что тот, после своей капитуляции и согласия выступить на вечеринке в роли вампира, всё-таки аккуратно достал письмо, полученное вчера, и ещё раз бегло пробежал глазами его содержание. Себастьян знал текст письма наизусть, поэтому насладился еле заметным испугом, вновь появившимся во взгляде графа.

Мой милый мальчик!  
Меня сильно беспокоят события, происходящие по другую сторону Ла-Манша. Дипломаты продолжительное время докладывают о трагических событиях, происходящих у наших соседей-французов. Говорят, что там встречают людей, умерших многие месяцы и годы назад. Они ходят, разговаривают, совершают действия, свойственные людям, но вместе с этим истязают близких, пьют их кровь, делают их больными и, в конце концов, причиняют им смерть. Этих призраков прозвали вампирами. И нет другого избавления от них, кроме как эксгумации их тела, протыкании его колом, отделения головы, а также извлечение и сожжение сердца. В самом начале описанных мной происшествий, власти Франции не обращали никакого внимания на панику, возникшую среди простого населения, полагая, что народом овладел очередной мистический экстаз (мы, англичане, знаем, что французами действительно временами овладевает новая страсть), но обстоятельства нескольких случаев были настолько правдоподобными, а дома, в которых произошла беда, настолько знатными, что власти пришли к выводу — события на самом деле имели место быть и таят в себе опасность.

Прошу тебя разобраться в этом деле и узнать, действительно ли происходящие во Франции события столь загадочны и трагичны, как мне о них докладывают, или же всё сильно приукрашено. Если подтвердится второе, то Англии не о чем беспокоиться.

Виктория.

P.S. Будь осторожен в Булонском лесу.

— Сиэль, Сиэль, ты слушаешь меня или нет?! — в глазах Лиззи стояли слёзы. — Я тут распинаюсь, повествуя о дальнейших планах, а ты занимаешься своими делами и даже не слушаешь! — она вопила ему в ухо, каким-то образом уже оказавшись рядом.

— Что? — Сиэль поспешно убрал письмо и вскочил с кресла. — Извини, я отвлёкся.

Своим криком Элизабет слишком резко выдернула его из мира мыслеобразов. Не рассчитав траекторию своего движения, он обо что-то запнулся и повалился на стол, за которым всё ещё сидел Сома. Чашечки и тарелки поспешили лететь в сторону пола, а столик, казалось, начал переворачиваться вверх дном. Лиззи кричала, теперь уже от страха, что Сиэль упадёт и стукнется. Сома вскочил, пытаясь подхватить графа, но быстрее всех среагировал дворецкий, успевший не только вовремя поддержать господина, но и поставить стол на место, при этом ухитрившись поймать в столовую посуду всю подскочившую в воздух снедь.

— Невероятно, Себастьян! Как это у тебя получилось?! — удивлённо спросил принц Сома, заметив, что ни одна тарталетка не пострадала.

— Господин, с вами всё в порядке?

Нежно поддерживая мальчика, демон всматривался в его лицо и видел смятение. Если бы сейчас можно было взять господина на руки, отнести в спальню и по-особенному успокоить… а после ободрить и настроить на грядущее путешествие, он бы сделал это с большим удовольствием. Но на них пялились несколько пар озабоченных и озадаченных глаз, поэтому пришлось обойтись парочкой соответствующих приличиям жестов.

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь, Сиэль? Поездку надо отложить! — безапелляционно заявила Лиззи.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Я просто оступился.

— Себастьян, ты душка! — воскликнула Лиззи, заметив, что порядок в комнате и на столе не нарушен. — Сиэль, ты должен поощрить его!

— Да, неплохая реакция, — пришлось признать очевидный факт; меньшего от своего слуги он и не ожидал.

— Господин, я рад, что вы так высоко цените мои скромные старания.

— Я надеюсь, что ты не сам всё это подстроил, — тихо прошептал граф, понимая, что не мог он запнуться просто так; выступающая из-под стола подставка для ног раньше около кресла не стояла.

Предположение графа покоробило Себастьяна, но улыбка не сошла с его красивого лица. Он уже думал о том, как будет мстить господину за этот публичный словесный поклеп.

— Я бы не смог так поступить с вами, милорд.

Сиэль ничего на это не ответил, только хмыкнул. Усевшись обратно в своё кресло, он продолжил чтение газеты, изредка вставляя слова в непрекращающийся поток, извергающийся из уст Лиззи. Агни и Сома переговаривались о чём-то своем, посматривая на графа, стойко выносящего болтовню невесты. Себастьян наблюдал за этой картиной и искренне ей наслаждался.

Он каждую секунду думал о том, как бы изощрённее выразить свои чувства к господину, но понимал, что иногда перебарщивал. Любовь, как состояние, было для него скорее бременем, чем даром; ранее он не испытывал к кому-либо подобных чувств, поэтому так томно тянущее внутри и не прекращающее пульсировать нечто, реагирующее особым образом на присутствие графа, тяготило его, но избавляться от этой муки он пока не желал. Наоборот, жаждал продолжения и нарастания мощи такого необычного для него чувства.

Постоянно пытаясь сопоставлять реакции и эмоции мира людей с эмоциями и реакциями демонов, он достиг в изучении и понимании сходств и различий некоторых успехов, но иногда все равно происходила подмена понятий. Забота превращалась в излишнюю назойливость, внимание — в слежку, озорство — в злую шутку.

Вот и сегодня утром, демон всего лишь хотел мягко погрузить господина в атмосферу предстоящей поездки, или, может, слегка подтрунить над ним, граф же воспринял его старания слишком болезненно, хоть и не показывал этого. Сейчас же он обиделся за поставленную к его ногам подставку, не прочувствовав всю красоту сложившейся только что и просчитанной до мелочей ситуации. Себастьян принял реакции графа к сведению, решив в будущем найти другие пути для выражения своих чувств.

Близилось время отъезда; после завтрака началась обычная суета. Каждый старался чем-то помочь и вел себя так, будто хозяин покидал дом навсегда. Такое рьяное проявление заботы насторожило Сиэля, ведь он, всё же, уезжал не на войну. Хотя, даже если и так, по крайней мере, он был уверен, что они не должны были об этом знать.

Финни и Бард перетаскивали чемоданы и корзины с продуктами в стоящую у парадного входа карету. Сиэль, успевший переодеться в дорожный костюм, стоял на крыльце и ожидал Себастьяна, отправившегося забрать из своей комнаты, по его словам, «важную вещь».

Провожать графа вышли все. Лиззи висла на нём, упрашивая купить ей побольше шикарных и модных нарядов. Сома подошёл обнять друга. Стоящий рядом с ними Агни держал в руках маленький цветастый резной ларец. На нём была вырезана обожаемая ими богиня, попирающая ногой некоего индийского демона.

— Сиэль, я приготовил кое-что, — после дружеского объятия замялся Сома, аккуратно принимая из рук своего дворецкого небольшой трофей. — Будь так добр, прими этот дар в знак нашей дружбы. Только открой эту коробочку, когда уже будешь на месте. Прошу.

— Хорошо, — Сиэль принял ларчик и уставился на него, прикидывая, что бы в нём могло быть. Ларец был не тяжёлым, но в нём был некий предмет, а, возможно, и несколько предметов, приходящих в движение, когда ларец передавали из рук в руки. — Надеюсь, там не особый вид карри, который дотерпит до Франции, или что-то в этом роде?

— Нет! — Сома поспешил с ответом, чуть покраснев. — Карри в плетёной корзинке, которую Финни отнёс в карету.

— Что ж, благодарю за этот дар и обещаю открыть его по прибытии.

Лиззи заинтересованно смотрела на ларец, борясь с желанием открыть его, но сдержалась и принялась снова виснуть на Сиэле.

— Ты будешь отправлять мне письма каждый день?

Подобные просьбы последовали и от Барда с Финни, а Мэйлин зашлась в слезах. Сиэль ещё раз подметил, что все домашние провожали его слишком уж эмоционально. Сочинив историю о спешном отъезде в Париж для якобы срочного налаживания дел по открытию филиала компании «Фантом» во Франции, он и не думал о том, что будет наблюдать сегодня подобные истерики.

Наконец-то, вдалеке показался Себастьян, нёсший в руках небольшую коробку. Поравнявшись со всеми он мягко успокоил перевозбужденную прислугу, после чего предложил господину перебраться в карету и начать столь ожидаемое им путешествие.

— Не будет в этой поездке ничего интересного, Себастьян, — процедил Сиэль, с трудом высвободившись из объятий Элизабет и спешно направившись в сторону кареты, — как всегда французские полоумные фанатики стараются возвести в культ то, что им не понятно. Вот и всё.

— Милорд, я бы не спешил делать выводы о том, что предстанет перед нашим взором по прибытии на место, — спокойно ответил ему Себастьян.

— Я знаю, что предстанет. Только что обрисовал ситуацию. Ты что, не слушал?

— Вы торопите события, граф.

— Хочешь пари? — Сиэлем вдруг овладел азарт.

— Пари? — глаза демона сверкнули красным, на миг улыбка исчезла на его лице, но через секунду всё вернулось на свои места.

— Да, — поймав взгляд слуги, уже не так бодро продолжил Сиэль. — Если я прав, то ты исполнишь одно мое желание, не входящее никаким образом в рамки нашего контракта.

— Что же будет, если вы ошибетесь в своём суждении? Моё желание вне рамок контракта придётся исполнять вам?

— Хм, — Сиэль подумал, — получается что так.

— И вы не будете отнекиваться и в любом случае исполните то, что я пожелаю, — утвердительно произнёс Себастьян, открывая перед господином дверь кареты.

— Не буду отнекиваться и исполню всё, что захочешь, — после секундного колебания ответил Сиэль и забрался внутрь. Он был уверен в своей правоте. Поразмыслив на досуге о том, что могло быть причиной тайных кровавых убийств, он уже составил общую картину происходящего и знал, куда податься по прибытии на место.

Себастьян, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, сел с ним рядом, думая о том, какое лицо будет у его господина, когда тому придёт время исполнять желание, только что так опрометчиво поставленное им на кон. Поскольку, демон догадывался, кто был повинен в бедах, творящихся во Франции, ему оставалось лишь ждать подходящего момента и предвкушать, что в следующий раз он не получит пяткой в лоб.

Через секунду карета отъехала от дома, унося графа и его дворецкого навстречу приключениям. Грелль Сатклифф, стоящий в это время на огромной ветке одного из высоких деревьев, растущих вблизи поместья, облизнулся и, приняв картинную позу, воскликнул.

— Ах, Париж, Париж, я спешу в твои объятия! Где же ещё, как не в Париже, нам признаваться друг другу в любви, мой дорогой Себастьянчик!


	2. Строптивый дворецкий

— Отстанешь ты от моей ноги и перейдёшь уже к другим частям тела или нет?! — закричал Сиэль на своего дворецкого, после чего обворожительно чихнул.

— Извините, господин, я залюбовался вашей изящной ногой.

Мысли Себастьяна были далеки от ванной комнаты, в которой происходил этот странный диалог. Демона невольно отвлекали воспоминания о недавних приятных минутах. Сегодняшней ночью он посвятил хозяина в премудрости глубокого поцелуя, которые постепенно перешли в более серьёзные исследования. Пылкость, охватившая Сиэля во время тех ласк, оценивалась демоном высоко: на восемь из десяти. Но сейчас господин не хотел принимать то же внимание, что оказывалось ему ночью.

«Человеческое расположение так непостоянно», — думал демон.

Сейчас холодность графа могла заморозить Сену со всеми её притоками. В словах сквозил холод, а пара отданных со всей силой оплеух перечёркивала всю ранее проявленную нежность.

Водные процедуры были обязательным ритуалом, который граф ежедневно исполнял утром и вечером. Беспомощный практически во всём, он полностью отдавался во власть слуги, надеясь на то, что тот будет проявлять соответствующую их игре корректность. Но Себастьян последнее время забывался и, то и дело приставал к хозяину при свете дня, что невероятно злило мальчика. Сиэль не понимал, с чем был связан столь назойливый интерес. То ли демон действительно не мог себя сдерживать (что не могло быть правдой), то ли на него так действовал развратный воздух Парижа? Поведение слуги было из рук вон неподобающим. В очередной раз наблюдая за тем, как демон застыл с мочалкой в руке и уставился на него, Сиэль со всего маху ударил его по щеке.

— Ты будешь меня мыть или мне позвать какого-нибудь другого слугу из этого дома? — грубо спросил он и снова чихнул.

Себастьян вышел из оцепенения, тяжело вздохнул и, потерев пострадавшую щеку, продолжил мыть господина.

— Угораздило же меня влюбиться в бессердечного человека, — прошептал он.

По приезду в Париж, граф и слуга направились в загородный дом барона де Альбре, который состоял с семьей Фантомхайв в дальнем кровном родстве. Одна из двоюродных прабабок Сиэля вышла замуж за прадеда барона. Памятуя об этом, граф запланировал остановиться в доме своего дальнего родственника. Его дом, очень кстати, находился вблизи Булонского леса. Как графу было известно, барон был человеком добрым и отзывчивым, покровительствовал искусству, уважал людей науки. Сиэль надеялся втереться к нему в доверие и разведать остатки информации у него.

Де Альбре был вдов. Шестнадцатилетняя красавица-дочь Женевьева скрашивала боль, до сих пор терзавшую его от безвременной кончины любимой супруги. Полностью отдавшись воспитанию единственной дочери, он не пожелал жениться вторично и оказался образцовым отцом. Обеспечив Женевьеве лучшее образование и регулярный выход в высшие круги парижского общества, сейчас он подыскивал для неё хорошую партию.

Когда барон получил известие о прибытии графа Фантомхайва, у него появилась надежда отдать свою дочь за дальнего родственника, благо вариант был более чем достойным и выгодным, но, узнав, что тот уже помолвлен с Элизабет Мидфорд, де Альбре не стал настаивать, с радостью принял графа и представил его своим друзьям, тем самым введя его в круг своих приближённых.

— Мы находимся в этом доме всего два дня, а ты уже сделал столько всего, что я начинаю думать, не сходишь ли ты с ума.

— У демонов не бывает психических расстройств, милорд. — Себастьян домыл своего господина и, бережно перенеся его из ванны на стоящий рядом пуфик, начал вытирать.

— Вы совсем не болеете? Апчхи!

— Совсем, но вот ваше состояние вызывает у меня опасение, — дворецкий протянул господину носовой платок, который сию секунду отправился в пользование.

— Это всё из-за кошки барона, — Себастьян выслушал предположение графа с хитрой миной на лице.

— К сожалению, мы не можем просить убрать её на время вашего пребывания в доме, — вытерев господина досуха, он окутал его огромным полотенцем и, взяв на руки, понёс к ширме для переодеваний.

— Да, это было бы уже слишком. Ты, небось, рад, что я весь в соплях и слезах?

— Я испытываю по этому поводу небольшое удовлетворение.

Демон принёс мальчика в комнату и начал одевать его, думая о том, что было бы неплохо навестить ту самую создавшую столько проблем кошку, пока господин будет завтракать с Женевьевой. Барон уехал ранним утром по срочным делам, оставив графа на попечение своей дочери. Завтрашний бал, который так кстати устраивала семья де Альбре, развязывал Себастьяну руки. Он с удовольствием принимал участие в приготовлении дома к балу, благополучно влившись в штат здешней прислуги.

— После завтрака я вынужден буду оставить вас, господин. Слугам этого дома нужна помощь в организации предстоящего торжества.

— Хорошо. Мы с Женевьевой отправимся на конную прогулку.

— Будьте осторожны. Французские лошади слишком темпераментны, — Себастьян провёл рукой по щеке Сиэля и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его, но получил затрещину.

— Не так темпераменты, как француженки, — Сиэль внимательно следил за реакцией Себастьяна на свои действия и слова.

— О чём это вы, господин? — дворецкий улыбнулся, с лёту поняв намёк.

— Думаешь, я не заметил, как все служанки этого дома заглядываются на тебя? А ты и рад!

— Вы ревнуете? — Себастьян заметил, что Сиэль покраснел, но ответа не последовало.

Отвернувшись от своего слуги, мальчик закончил туалет самостоятельно.

Открыв ларец, который подарил ему перед отъездом принц Сома, он скептически уставился на сомнительные дары. После пары минут созерцания на них и на их полную бесполезность, он ещё раз взял и перечитал записку, приложенную к дарам, после чего как-то странно хмыкнул. В первый раз, когда он читал это письмо, им овладел дикий хохот, теперь же дело обошлось лишь саркастичной улыбкой.

— А вот сейчас и проверим.

Сиэль достал из ларца и расправил довольно длинную цепочку, на которой висел внушительных размеров камень странной формы и расцветки. Идея, которая посетила мальчика, начинала его веселить. Он повесил дар принца Сомы на шею и властным тоном произнёс.

— Себастьян, поправь шнуровку на моём правом ботинке. Вроде, развязалась.

Демон послушно подсел к господину, протянул руки к его маленькой ноге, но тут же отдёрнул их обратно. Острая боль пронзила его, и он, не ожидавший подобного, отпрянул назад. Удивление господина мгновенно передалось демону.

Оба пребывали в состоянии лёгкого шока. Себастьян — от того, что не смог прикоснуться к господину, почувствовав чудовищное жжение в руках и опасную мощь, исходящую от незримой пелены, возникшей между ним и мальчиком. Он даже не успел коснуться хозяина, а уже получил весомый урон. Сиэль был в шоке от того, что подарок Сомы, похоже, сработал.

После осознания своего преимущества, мальчик нервически улыбнулся и опять приоткрыл ларец, посмотрев на второй предмет, подаренный индийцем; после чего взял этот предмет в руки и спрятал его в карман пиджака. Спасительный план мгновенно сформировался в мыслях Сиэля и, увлекшись его шлифовкой, он почувствовал желание уйти от демона подальше. Наблюдая за тем, как Себастьян постепенно отходит от смятения и шока, он улыбнулся ему и отправился в сторону двери.

— Господин… — начал было Себастьян, но Сиэль даже не обернулся.

Демон знал, что в мире существуют предметы, реально оберегающие своих владельцев от тёмных сил, но предмета такой мощи он не видел со времен святой инквизиции. В те времена ведьмы знали толк в колдовстве, и в некоторых кипящих котлах действительно возникали подобные ценные артефакты. Теперь же, получалось, что принц Сома обладал одним из них (а, возможно, и двумя) и любезно подарил их Сиэлю, тем самым огородив его от опасности, исходящей от демона. Сила этого предмета действительно была огромной, поэтому Себастьян озадачился, понимая, что у него возникли непредвиденные проблемы.

Сиэль молча вышел из комнаты и спустился в трапезную. Там его уже ожидала хозяйка дома. Обменявшись парой любезностей и приступив к завтраку, они начали обговаривать детали их предстоящей прогулки и обсуждать готовящийся поразить всем своим великолепием бал.

— Вы рады, что ваш отец дает бал в вашу честь, Жени? — Сиэлю нравилась эта скромная и воспитанная девушка, так не похожая на девушек, окружающих его в Англии. Лиззи, Зиглинде, даже его покойная тетя, были слишком нервозными и громкоголосыми по сравнению с ней.

— Отец объявил о нём заблаговременно — два месяца назад. Прибудут высокопоставленные гости. Я рада, что бал состоится.

Чёрные локоны француженки были уложены в высокую прическу, которая подчёркивала изящность длинной шеи и белизну нежной кожи. Девушка не бравировала своей красотой, была кротка и скромна. Выбирала спокойные тона в одежде, часто отдавала предпочтение чёрному, что приходилось Сиэлю по нраву. Он любил рассматривать людей, одетых в черное. Облик Женевьевы привлекал графа, уважающего людей, предпочитающих лаконичность в одежде. Он даже втайне досадовал, что не может сблизиться с этой девушкой, поскольку все были в курсе его помолвки с Лиззи. Общение с Женевьевой дарило ему приятные минуты, но его беспокоило, что баронесса иногда была грустна. Хоть она отвечала на его вопросы чётко и обстоятельно, но происходило это без особого интереса. Вероятно, её что-то очень тяготило. Иногда Сиэлю казалось, что она хотела поделиться с ним какой-то тайной, но никак не решалась это сделать.

Закончив с завтраком (Сиэль уже третий день вкушал круассаны и мысленно проклинал Себастьяна, умыкнувшего у него последнюю классическую трапезу), они вышли из дома и направились в сторону конюшен.

Женевьева была опытной всадницей. Барон де Альбре, помешанный на лошадях, с самого детства приучил её к верховой езде. Наблюдая за тем, как она изящно сидит в седле, и какой невероятно нежный и близкий контакт имеет со своей любимой кобылкой, Сиэль чертыхнулся, досадуя на свою неуклюжесть и тупое нежелание брать уроки верховой езды, проявляемое им в своё время.

— Вас что-то тревожит, Жени? — наконец задал он вопрос, беспокоивший его.

— Нет, я просто волнуюсь из-за предстоящего бала.

— Прошу прощения, но мне показалось, что вы грустны.

Женевьева хотела ему ответить, но, увидев кого-то вдалеке, вскрикнула и, подавшись всем телом вперёд, потеряла равновесие и чуть не упала с лошади. Сиэль, сумевший не только поддержать её, но и каким-то чудом не свалиться со своей лошади, устремил взор в ту сторону, куда до сих пор смотрела девушка.

Вдалеке у опушки, прилегающей к поместью барона и плавно переходящей в таинственный Булонский лес, стоял человек. Он смотрел на двух всадников, но не пытался к ним подойти, лишь вглядывался в их лица. Сиэль, обладающий хорошим зрением, увидел в глазах мужчины блеск и какую-то непередаваемую дикость. Между Женевьевой и этим странным человеком создался зрительный контакт, который прервался только через несколько минут, после чего девушка обратилась в графу, чуть ли не плача.

— Сиэль, вы должны мне пообещать, что ничего не расскажете моему отцу, — она повернула лошадь в сторону дома, хоть они и отъехали всего на пару миль.

— Обещаю, — тут же заверил ее граф. — Но что случилось? Кто этот мужчина?

Женевьева тяжело вздохнула и, немного помедлив, начала свой рассказ.

— У меня был жених. Его звали Жорж. Он не был выходцем из дворянского сословия, но сумел добиться успеха и разбогатеть — в своё время успешно вложил деньги, доставшиеся ему по наследству, в судоходное дело и занялся производством пароходов. Я безумно любила его, но два месяца назад он трагически погиб. Во время строительства очередного судна, турбина упала на рабочих и задавила его, находящегося в тот момент с ними.

— Примите мои соболезнования.

— Благодарю, Сиэль… — она нервно сглотнула, — но позвольте я продолжу. Я не могла прийти в себя, ведь на предстоящем балу мы с ним планировали объявить о помолвке! Я долго плакала и страдала, взывая его по ночам и моля в своих снах придти ко мне. Прошёл месяц, я осушила первые слёзы, только-только начав понимать, что происходит вокруг. Но неделю назад, когда я гуляла вечером по нашему саду, ко мне подошёл ОН и сказал, чтобы я не беспокоилась о нашей помолвке, ибо всё состоится так, как мы планировали!

Граф внимательно наблюдал за нарастающим возбуждением рассказывающей небылицы девушки. Судя по её нервозному состоянию, появившемуся румянцу на щеках и эмоциональной окраске слов, она думала, что говорит правду. Граф знал, что трагедия могла вызвать у девушки помешательство, поэтому отнесся к рассказу скептически, продолжая делать вид, что внимательно слушает.

— Вначале я подумала, что схожу с ума, но он появился на следующий день, а потом ещё. Последний раз мы виделись в тот день, когда прибыли вы. Я думаю, что вы спугнули его своим приездом…

— Так это был он, там в лесу?

— Да, да, Сиэль, — девушка была сильно взволнована, — теперь я точно знаю, что он жив, ведь вы тоже его видели!

— Вы уверены, что это был он? — спокойно спросил граф, беря под уздцы взволнованную кобылу своей напарницы по прогулке.

Женевьева страдальчески посмотрела на графа, в её глазах стояли слёзы. Чувствуя душой, что он задал резонный вопрос и что происходящее не может быть правдой, она всё равно предпочитала верить в чудо.

— Уверена. Только ничего не говорите отцу.

— Вы ждёте бала, надеясь, что ОН придёт? — Сиэлю стало жаль девушку, принявшую, по его мнению, другого человека за своего покойного возлюбленного.

— Он придет. Я уверена.

Блеск в её глазах и решимость взгляда говорили Сиэлю о том, что этой девушке срочно требуется консультация специалиста, но озвучивать свои мысли он, конечно, не собирался, лишь заверил страдалицу, что ничего никому не расскажет.

~.~.~

Весь день Сиэль провёл в мрачных раздумьях. Узнать что-либо дельное о происходящих во Франции кровавых «вампирических» убийствах практически не удалось. Себастьян получил приказ разузнать обстоятельства убийств ещё в первый день их приезда, но все никак не мог рассказать о своих изысканиях что-либо вразумительное. Сегодня он вовсе отсутствовал с самого утра, по его словам, готовя дом к балу, но никто из прислуги нигде его не видел. Сиэль надеялся, что всё прояснится на предстоящем празднике, зная, что на нём будут присутствовать высокопоставленные люди, бывшие непосредственными свидетелями убийства, произошедшего в одном из знатных домов Франции.

Также его волновала Женевьева, ушедшая после прогулки к себе в комнату и не выходившая из неё целый день. Подавленное состояние девушки передалось Сиэлю, за что он сильно злился на себя. Практически бездействуя, он находился в своей комнате и прогуливался взад-вперёд около открытого окна, сопоставляя имеющиеся у него данные.

«Кто-то убивает людей, маскируя эти убийства под мистические россказни о высасывании крови. Ритуальные убийства? Это не ново. Не удивлюсь, если во Франции есть свой виконт Друитт. Почему сначала убивали простолюдинов, но позже перешли на особ благородных кровей? Чей-то заказ? Как происходят убийства? Кровь, естественно, выпускают медицинским способом. Замешаны медики…»

Граф бы долго ещё наматывал круги и предавался рассуждениям, но в окне вверх головой повис растрёпанный Себастьян, изрядно этим напугав мальчика.

— Вам пора отправляться спать, господин. Уже стемнело, а вы ещё не в постели.

Себастьян ловко кувыркнулся и оказался внутри комнаты. Затем спешно закрыл окно и задёрнул шторы. По его всклокоченному внешнему виду было ясно, что он успел побывать во многих местах и даже поучаствовать с кем-то в стычке.

— Где тебя носило весь день? — мальчик уселся в кресло, положил ногу на ногу и принял недовольный вид.

— Вы уже поужинали, господин? — Себастьян продолжил закрывать и занавешивать оставшиеся окна.

— Да. Прекрасные, хорошо вышколенные слуги этого дома намного заботливее и пунктуальнее тебя.

— О, вижу, вы уже успели снять с себя ту противную вещицу, — он подхватил мальчика на руки и понёс в сторону ванной комнаты. — Значит, нам осталось только помыться, и можно ложиться спать.

— Нам? Ты что со мной решил…

Сиэль и вправду снял амулет сразу, как только вернулся в дом, надеясь срочно найти Себастьяна и поделиться с ним тем, что рассказала ему Женевьева. Но никто нигде дворецкого не видел, поэтому мальчику пришлось весь день развлекать себя самостоятельно. Проведя в гостиной какое-то время за игрой в шахматы, он всё-таки отправился наверх и провёл остаток дня в своей комнате.

— Почему бы нет? Я приглушу свет, мы сохраним рамки приличия.

— Но…

Себастьян прошёл в ванную комнату, поставил Сиэля около ванны и открыл кран с водой. Ванна была достаточно большой и вполне могла вместить их обоих, проблем с этим не должно было возникнуть. Поёжившись, Сиэль хотел возразить против этой затеи с совместным купанием, но в этот момент дворецкий начал снимать с себя перчатки, а после жилетку и брюки. Наблюдение за тем, как его слуга эротично обнажается, смешало мысли графа и стало причиной нарастающего возбуждения. Он неподвижно стоял около наполняющейся водой ванны и не мог оторвать взгляд от первоклассного стриптиза, который не без удовольствия устраивал Себастьян. Обнажённая кожа на спине и руках дворецкого была усыпала синяками, которых не было прошлой ночью.

— Расскажи, где ты был сегодня. Ты что-то узнал? — мальчик переборол себя и всё же открыл рот.

Себастьян полностью обнажился и, подойдя к Сиэлю, начал раздевать его. Молча сняв с него пиджак и рубашку, избегая зрительного контакта, он посадил его на стоящий в ванной комнате стул и, сев на корточки, занялся брюками и ботинками. Когда с одеждой было покончено, Себастьян посмотрел Сиэлю в глаза и прошептал.

— Вы же знаете, как я отношусь к вам, хозяин.

— Да. — Сиэль опустил глаза вниз, наблюдая за вставшим по стойке смирно органом Себастьяна. — Ты только что красноречиво сказал мне об этом.

Себастьян улыбнулся и, увлекая за собой мальчика, погрузился в теплую воду. Откинувшись на заднюю стенку ванны, демон закрыл глаза. Казалось, ранее он был чем-то обеспокоен и только сейчас обрел душевное равновесие. Сидящий рядом с ним Сиэль наблюдал за своим наглым слугой и начинал волноваться. Нехорошее предчувствие скребло его душу, поэтому он решил повторить свой вопрос.

— Так ты узнал что-нибудь или нет?

Себастьян скинул с себя мимолетное забвение и потянулся к мочалке. На полочках стояли пузырьки с разными мыльными растворами, он прихватил их тоже. Намылив мочалку, он начал усердно водить ей по коже графа, уделяя особое внимание рукам и шее.

— Я побывал в разных городах, слился с толпой и постарался разведать что-нибудь полезное для нас. Никто не может сказать что-либо вразумительное. Ваша королева пишет правду. Мистический экстаз — вот чем охвачены жители Франции.

— То есть ты за целый день не нашёл ни одной зацепки? Апчхи! — мальчик удивлённо раскрыл глаза, внутренне раздражаясь от бесполезности прошедшего дня и вернувшейся аллергии.

— Ни одной, — подтвердил Себастьян, разворачивая его и принимаясь мылить его спину. Во время мытья он изредка покусывал кожу господина, наслаждаясь её запахом, который причудливо сливался с запахом мыла.

— Невероятно, — сказал Сиэль, не обращая внимания на покусывания. — А я кое-что узнал сегодня, правда, не по нашему делу.

— Что же, господин? — дворецкий поменял позу и теперь Сиэль мог, как обычно, распластаться в ванне. Себастьян поймал в воде его правую ногу и, подняв её на поверхность, нежно провел по ней рукой.

— Прекрати! Нормально делай, без придуриваний!

— Хорошо, мой лорд, — демон снова глубоко вздохнул, но не стал перечить приказу. — Так что вы узнали сегодня?

— Кажется, мистический экстаз французов — это правильная формулировка. — Сиэль не просто так осадил своего слугу. Продолжая возбуждаться от его ненавязчивых ласк, он почувствовал, что теряет контроль над собой, поэтому пришлось вернуть омовение в стандартное русло. Он не желал низко пасть здесь, в мыльной воде, при свете, тем более, что каждый его жест внимательно изучали красно-карие глаза. — Женевьева рассказала, что два месяца назад её жених трагически погиб.

— Да, я в курсе, господин. Мне рассказывали об этом в служебных комнатах.

— Так вот, она говорит, что её жених стал являться к ней. Это начало происходить около недели назад. После того, как мы с тобой сюда приехали, его визиты прекратились, но сегодня во время прогулки я и Женевьева видели человека, который стоял около леса. Она настаивает, что это был её жених.

Последние слова насторожили Себастьяна, он даже прервался и внимательно посмотрел на хозяина. Серьёзное лицо, которое Сиэль видел у дворецкого крайне редко, говорило о том, что демон неприятно удивлён.

— Я думаю, что она не в себе.

— Нет, она говорит правду, милорд.

Сиэль натянуто улыбнулся. Он знал, что Себастьян отреагирует на его слова подобным образом. Что можно было ожидать от демона, постоянно твердящего о душах, сомнительное существование которых не было подтверждено официальной наукой. Мнение Сиэля было нерушимо: в мире существуют загадки и существуют люди, которые эти загадки создают; наличие же призраков и вампиров — это сказки для простонародья.

— Вы не верите мне, милорд?

— Конечно, нет. Заканчивай побыстрее. Я хочу спать.

Себастьян вскоре закончил мыть господина и, спешно помыв себя, переместился с ним в комнату. Воздух Франции действительно содержал в себе аромат любви и действовал возбуждающе — демон чувствовал в своей душе складывающиеся в мелодию сентиментальные нотки. Он вытер господина насухо, но не спешил облачать его в пижаму.

— Оденься уже, Себастьян, хватит сверкать наготой, я уже всё увидел, — Сиэль забрался под одеяло, укутавшись так, что было видно только его лицо. — И свечи затуши.

Демон затушил свечи и, поспешив в сторону просторной постели, через мгновение очутился рядом с мальчиком. Их обнажённые тела, благоухающие чистотой, встретились, ярко реагируя на каждое прикосновение и предрекая порочное падение обоих.

Мальчик, как обычно, закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь властностью сильных мужских рук, ни разу не сделавших ему больно. Всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это расслабиться и забыть о данном королевой поручении. Его мысли витали вокруг красивого, нависающего над ним тела, служащего ему и днём, и ночью.

Себастьян продолжал водить руками по телу графа и отмечал, что тот наконец-то начинает расслабляться. Этот ребенок пока не осознавал того, во что ввязался. Он привык видеть любую ситуацию с позиции логики и здравого смысла, но в этот раз графу придётся нелегко.

Наслаждаясь реакцией мальчика на его ласки, он начал целовать шею господина, медленно спускаясь вниз, к ключицам. Людям всегда нелегко впускать в свою жизнь перемены. Новизна их пугает и они, цепляясь за прошлое, порой, готовы отдать всё, только бы вернуться к своим старым представлениям о мире…

— Господин… — Себастьян не смел произносить имя хозяина, тем более «Сиэль» — то было не совсем его имя. Еле слышно нашептывая графу разные шаловливые непристойности, он продолжал целовать его и успел спуститься до пупка. — Я так хочу сделать…

Себастьян целовал всё ниже и ниже, медленно передвигаясь к паху, нежно поглаживая бока и спину графа.

— Не смей, — отчеканил Сиэль, борясь с тряской, нарастающей с каждым новым поцелуем. — Давай, как обычно.

Себастьян прервался и посмотрел на него так, как смотрят учителя на самого глупого ученика в классе. Помедлив, он пошёл наперекор, продолжив поцелуи, но почувствовал, что Сиэль крепко схватил его за волосы и потянул вверх.

— Это приказ!

Делать было нечего, пришлось приступать к заученному материалу. Перевернув графа на живот и подложив под него подушку, Себастьян продолжил поцелуи, но уже не на животе, а на красиво выступающих лопатках. Правой рукой он ласково погладил ягодицы графа и, чуть задев яички, направил руку вперёд, к набухшему члену, который предательски упирался в шелковую ткань. Сжав его максимально нежно, но требовательно, Себастьян начал выделывать рукой те самые ритмичные движения, которые в силу своего хорошего воспитания, не мог себя заставить делать Сиэль.

Левая рука Себастьяна просочилась между подушкой и грудью графа, исследуя нежную, уже успевшую вспотеть, кожу. Исследования привели к находке: пальцы нащупали маленький твёрдый сосок, который бесцеремонно был зажат с двух сторон. Граф резко выдохнул и шире раздвинул ноги, давая крепкой демонической руке возможность увеличить амплитуду движения.

Мужчина не спешил ускорять темп, наслаждаясь тем, как мило граф бьется в сладостных муках и как трепетно реагирует его тело на каждое прикосновение. Сиэль сквозь безумное томление понимал, что хочет большего, но к большему пока не был готов. Он начал помогать демону движениями своего тела, и через какое-то время достиг желанной разрядки. Излившись в руку Себастьяна, он медленно перевернулся на спину и уставился в чернеющий и, казалось такой далекий, потолок.

Себастьян навис над ним, оценивая его состояние и удовлетворённо улыбаясь. Он не скрывал своего восторга касательно увиденного. Поднеся ко рту ладонь правой руки, он начал слизывать сперму и наслаждаться вкусом чарующей человеческой жидкости. Вкус был так же приятен, как запах господина.

— Ничего, мой лорд, когда-нибудь я добьюсь своей цели, и вы кончите мне прямо в рот.

— Вот, видел? — Сиэль, тяжело дыша, показал Себастьяну неприличный жест. — Не будет этого никогда.

— Ай-ай-ай, господин, разве можно такому знатному молодому человеку показывать столь неприличные комбинации из нескольких пальцев?

— Можно… мне… всё… можно… — Сиэля, кажется, начало клонить в сон.

— Всё? Даже поверхностно думать о происшествиях, творящихся в этой стране?

— Я же сказал, что нет в них никакой мистики…

— Увидим, господин, — демон нежно перевернул и обнял мальчика, тот уткнулся ему в грудь и быстро заснул. — Спите мой лорд, завтра будет трудный день.

Себастьян обнимал своё сокровище и погружался вместе с ним в его мирный сон. Наблюдая за картинами, открывающимися перед взором спящего, он чувствовал наступающую вокруг тьму. Дом и комнаты обволакивало чёрным туманом, в котором обитали существа, подарившие ему сегодня синяки и ссадины. Стараясь не думать о том, что будет завтра, демон сосредоточился на своём сокровище, внимательно вслушиваясь в его дыхание и биение его сердца.


	3. Обеспокоенный дворецкий

Все обитатели дома барона де Альбре с самого утра ужасно суетились. Предстоящий бал будоражил воображение каждого, приводя практически всех в томное волнение. Барон ожидал наладить новые связи, благо приглашены были многие влиятельные личности Парижа; Сиэль планировал извлечь выгоду из предстоящих знакомств, чтобы продолжить расследование, а Женевьева страстно желала увидеть среди гостей своего погибшего жениха.

Прислуга сновала по этажам, внося последние штрихи в убранство помещений, и без того безукоризненно оформленных к торжеству. Зал, который должен был служить главной обителью пиршества, мог посоревноваться своей пышной обстановкой с залом королевского дворца, таким солидным он был.

Накануне граф, коротая время в гостиной, случайно наткнулся на документы здешнего управляющего. Среди бумаг был список приглашенных гостей и перечисление понесённых бароном затрат. Количество блюд, а также расходы на приём, по мнению мальчика — одного из богатейшего и влиятельнейшего потомка английской аристократии, — зашкаливали донельзя. Роскошь, с которой французы отмечали непонятные для него праздники, казалась Сиэлю безрассудной тратой денег.

Когда он изучал случайно попавшуюся в его руки опись, ему вспомнились рассказы отца о временах правления Людовика XIV; тогда пышность французских празднеств являлась обычным делом. Англия грешила подобными растратами во времена правления Карла II. Всё-таки современная Британия со своими строгими порядками, выдержкой и тактом была молодому лорду намного ближе и понятнее. А вот французская знать, как оказалось, до сих пор любила побаловать себя излишествами.

Предпраздничная утренняя суматоха потихоньку слилась с вечерним пёстрым мельтешением. Начавшие прибывать гости располагались в доме, на террасе, в парке и в беседках; везде толпился народ. Среди приглашённых были не только сливки французского общества, но также дипломаты разных стран, богатые иностранцы, торговцы драгоценными камнями и металлами, представители теневого рынка, даже маргинальные элементы, типа мадам Вилар — знаменитой куртизанки Парижа, имеющей в столице свой популярный салон. Эта разношёрстная публика с успехом смешивалась, налаживала контакты и обретала выгодные знакомства.

Молодой граф, одетый в парадный костюм и полностью готовый к выходу в сомнительный свет, стоял около окна своей комнаты и наблюдал за шумихой, творящейся возле дома. Барон оказался не таким уж добрячком и филантропом, каким представился Сиэлю в первый день их знакомства. Как Женевьеве удалось сохранить свою чистоту и невинность в столь неблагоприятной среде, для графа было загадкой.

Женский смех и пьяный хохот мужчин, доносящиеся с улицы, были ему неприятны, но подошло время отправляться на охоту. С самого утра настроение мальчика со стремительной скоростью ухудшалось. Не стараясь скрыть своего раздражения, он грубо разговаривал со своим дворецким, даже пытался несколько раз ударить его, но демон вовремя уворачивался от побоев, считая, что ему хватило синяков и во вчерашней стычке с вампирами, о которой господин пока не знал.

Причинами негодования Сиэля являлись, во-первых, до сих пор никуда не приведшее расследование, атмосфера которого ему с самого начала не нравилась и неимоверно тяготила; во-вторых, необходимость смешиваться с очередной толпой извращенцев и толстосумов, не вызывающих в Сиэле никакого интереса; в-третьих, осознание того, что его слуга перешёл грань дозволенного — сегодня ночью он покушался на графские ягодицы, собственно, третья причина была самой весомой, поэтому мальчик и бесился с самого утра, вымещая злобу на зарвавшемся слуге и строя планы мести за поруганную в очередной раз господскую честь.

То, что замыслил молодой граф, в первую очередь могло освободить его от пут, наложенных контрактом. Приводить свой план в исполнение или нет — Сиэль пока не знал ответа на этот щемящий его сердце вопрос, поэтому предпочёл отвлечься от мыслей о Себастьяне и перенести всё свое внимание на предстоящее празднество, но сделать это было не так-то просто.

Дворецкий всё время поглаживал руками и без того идеально сидевший на господине костюм, после чего перешёл к невесомым ласкам тонкой шеи графа. Он понимал, что молодой лорд настраивает себя на очередное трудное для него мероприятие и даётся ему это очень и очень непросто, но, поскольку преданность своему делу была для этого мальчика первостепенной, он в очередной раз брал себя в руки и шествовал к цели, что вызывало у демона бесконечное уважение.

Ещё одной причиной присутствовать на этом балу был интерес графа к Женевьеве и её проблеме. Себастьян знал, что хозяин увлекся девушкой и решил использовать эту симпатию против него. Пальцы демона, витиевато порхающие теперь уже по мягкой нежной коже, перешли от шеи к голове и остановились на точёном подбородке. Подняв лицо Сиэля кверху, он тихо произнёс.

— Господин, возьмите с собой подарки принца…

— Непременно, на тот случай, если мне захочется избавиться от твоего назойливого внимания.

Сиэль скинул со своего подбородка руку слуги и убрал с плеча невидимую пылинку. Злобно посмотрев на дворецкого, он подошёл к секретеру, достал из ларчика амулет и второй дар, положил их в карман и отправился в общий зал.

Дворецкий стоял и смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя надвигающуюся беду. Гнетущее состояние, появившееся у демона с первого дня их пребывания в этом доме, с каждой минутой нарастало. Он надеялся, что гость, специально приглашённый на этот вечер, поможет ему в спасении маленького графа.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Сиэль тихим шагом шёл в сторону лестницы. Он думал о том, что наверняка его отцу, в силу своего положения, также приходилось участвовать в подобных неприятных для него мероприятиях. Как он это выносил, только одному чёрту было известно. Размышляя о деле своего отца, которое он по несчастью унаследовал, граф нечаянно столкнулся с Женевьевой, вышедшей в этот момент из своей комнаты и также направляющейся в общий зал. Возбуждённое состояние и лихорадочный румянец предавали её и без того миловидному лицу какое-то мистическое очарование. Она немного смутилась, увидев графа.

— Я так волнуюсь, Сиэль, я так страстно жду… — шёпотом произнесла она.

— Ждёте? — он удивился, вначале подумав, что она поджидала его.

— Вы, наверное, думаете, что я сошла с ума, и это действительно так! Я настолько люблю Жоржа, что готова сойти с ума, лишь бы быть рядом с ним.

«Ах, вот оно что», — граф подтвердил свои прежние мысли о необходимости обращения девушки к опытному специалисту.

— Вы не проводите меня? — спросила француженка.

Сиэль ничего не ответил, только подал ей руку, еще раз отмечая, какой невероятно хрупкой и нежной была эта миловидная баронесса. Вдвоём они спустились по лестнице и слились с многочисленными гостями, прибывшими на праздник, но, как только им посчастливилось оказаться внизу, к ним тут же присоединился как будто привязанный на поводке Себастьян. Подобное вторжение покоробило мальчика, и он бы не преминул высказать своё недовольство, но едва он поднял указательный палец вверх и открыл рот, в их сторону с визгом стало надвигаться красноволосое нечто, пребывание на празднике которого стало для Сиэля сюрпризом.

— О-о, граф Фантомхайв! Наконец-то! А я-то думал, где же вы? — издалека послышался до неприличия громкий голос.

Сиэль и так находящийся в плохом расположении духа был готов рвать и метать. К ним подошёл ни кто иной, как Грелль Сатклифф. Не изменяя себе и своему вульгарному стилю, жнец гарцевал на высоких каблуках и был облачён в женское легкое пальтишко кричащей красной расцветки. Его наряд выделялся на фоне всех гостей и привлекал к их маленькой компании огромное, но абсолютно ненужное, внимание. Женевьева тихонько засмеялась, немного отвлекшись от своего гнетущего ожидания.

— Ну что вы все молчите, друзья, — вопил шинигами. — Граф, представьте меня этой милой девушке.

— Баронесса де Альбре, — процедил Сиэль и враждебно посмотрел на Грелля. — Ээ… Грелль Сатклифф…

— Британский законодатель мод… — закончил за него Себастьян.

— Ах, вот оно что! — воскликнула Женевьева. — А я подумала… Я знала, что не только французские модельеры славятся своими креативными вкусами. Британия тоже не отстаёт. Вы выглядите очень… необычно, я бы даже сказала импозантно, месье Сатклифф.

— Ах! У вас есть вкус, моя дорогая! Вы тоже выглядите очень, очень изумительно, — Грелль был в восторге от слов девушки. Комплименты он любил. — Позвольте украсть вас и предложить бокал шампанского.

Женевьева и Грелль отошли в сторону, влившись в поток проходивших мимо гостей. Сиэль разочарованно глядел им вслед. Он прекрасно понимал, что просто так этот субъект тут появиться не мог. Однозначно, его сюда приволок Себастьян. Вскипая от вырывающегося наружу гнева и готовясь высказать слуге всё, что о нём думает, Сиэль приоткрыл было рот для того, чтобы ответить, но дворецкий опередил его.

— Будет лучше, если мадемуазель останется на виду. Вполне возможно, что её жених действительно придёт за ней, в таком случае мы непременно заметим его появление, милорд. — Себастьян предложил молодому господину напиток, но тот, скорчив недовольную мину, отказался.

— Ты пригласил этого попугая лишь для этой цели?

— Он прекрасно справится со своей ролью, господин.

— Почему не поставил меня в известность?

— Давайте поговорим об этом позже. — Себастьян обратил внимание мальчика на вошедших дипломатов. — Вот тот самый мужчина, в семье которого произошла загадочная смерть…

Сиэль без интереса посмотрел в указанную Себастьяном сторону и тут же переключился обратно на Грелля и Жени. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что надо быть рядом с ними. Отринув указания своего назойливого слуги, мальчик уверенным шагом направился в их сторону. Добравшись до яркой парочки, он встал около них и стал с интересом прислушиваться к разговору. Себастьяну пришлось последовать за своим господином, но он не обращал внимания на болтовню жнеца, а тщательно всех обглядывал, как будто ища среди гостей какого-то конкретного человека.

Грелль шутил. Толпа женщин и мужчин столпилась около него. Все прониклись его харизмой, а жнецу только этого и надо было. Повышенное внимание раскрыло в нём самые яркие качества, являя миру остроту нечеловеческого ума и вычурную актёрскую одарённость. Гости смеялись над его шутками, параллельно увлечённо рассматривая яркое облачение. Сиэль, стараясь говорить тихо, чтобы его никто не услышал, обратился к Жени.

— Ну что, вы его видите?

— Пока нет, но что-то подсказывает мне, что он очень скоро появится, — тихо ответила ему Женевьева.

— Кто появится? Неужели вы думаете, что я вас кому-то отдам? — Грелль улыбнулся своей эксклюзивной улыбкой, но, посмотрев на девушку, озадачился.

Женевьева уже не слушала его. Она смотрела в сторону открытых дверей, ведущих из зала на балкон. Именно там стоял тот самый человек, которого Сиэль видел вчера на прогулке. Гость наблюдал за Женевьевой, не отпуская её внимание ни на секунду. В его взоре было нечто гипнотизирующее. Даже Сиэлю пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы отвести взгляд от внезапно явившегося человека. Быстрым жестом он подал знак своему дворецкому, но тот уже понял, что произошло, и всецело был погружен в пристальное изучение незваного гостя.

Себастьян мог поклясться, что не видел, каким образом этот субъект оказался в зале. Создавалось впечатление, что визитёр прилетел по воздуху, во всяком случае, он попал сюда необычным способом. Магнетизм, исходящий от существа, впечатлил демона. Безусловно, стоящий у балкона мужчина не являлся человеком. От него исходила аура смерти и разложения, но мёртвым он не казался.

— Это он, он жив и пришёл за мной, — прошептала Женевьева и, побледнев, поднесла пальцы к губам. Кажется, к ней возвращалось оцепенение, которое своими выходками на некоторое время удалось снять Греллю.

Выслушав девушку, Сиэль вновь посмотрел на пришедшего. Он, несомненно, видел в его глазах и действиях разумное мышление. Даже если это существо вернулось к людям из мира мёртвых, для двухмесячного трупа оно выглядело довольно свежо и проявляло признаки какой-никакой жизни. Его нельзя было сравнить ни со странными куклами, ни с зомби, которых графу посчастливилось лицезреть воочию. Получалось, что королева предоставила в письме сведения, которые имели место быть на самом деле. Не мистический экстаз охватывал Францию и не выдумки фанатиков пугали простолюдинов. Умершие на самом деле вставали из своих могил и возвращались обратно к живым. Осознание этого повергло Сиэля в шок.

— Вы хотите сказать, что там стоит человек, который умер два месяца назад?! — судя по лицу мальчика его представление о мире сейчас трещало по швам. — Но он выглядит вполне жизнеспособным, Жени! Он не может быть вашим женихом! Такого просто не может быть!

— Это он, — повторила Женевьева и пошла к любимому, словно завороженная.

Дворецкий следил за тем, как от ужаса и раздражения у его господина начинают подергиваться веки. Демону понравилась живая реакция мальчика на шокирующие его события. Вдоволь насладившись моментом, он решил добавить масла в кипящий котелок и задал вопрос, который долгое время его беспокоил.

— Вы не забыли о нашем пари, милорд?

— Пари? — мальчик был не совсем в себе, поэтому плохо расслышал то, что спросил дворецкий.

— Хочу ласкать вас ртом, господин, давно мечтаю об этом и теперь настаиваю.

— Что?! — прошипел Сиэль, начиная оглядываться по сторонам и пытаясь понять, услышал кто-либо из рядом стоящих людей то, что сказал его слуга, или нет. — Ты совсем с ума сбрендил?

— Я так понимаю, вы решили исполнить свою часть уговора чуть позже?

— Какую ещё часть уговора, дурак? — Сиэль начинал выходить из себя и перешёл на крик. Вспомнив о том, что недавно демон уже озвучивал эту свою пикантную просьбу и получил за это в лоб, мальчик понял, в какое дерьмо сейчас публично вляпался, и пришёл от этого в бешенство.

— Как же так, вы забыли о нашем пари? — Себастьян знал, что никто их, кроме Грелля, не слышит; к счастью шум разговора и льющаяся со всех сторон музыка скрашивали гнев хозяина, поэтому демон продолжал напирать. — Напоминаю условия пари. Если окажется, что в основе происходящего во Франции лежит не людская невежественность, а нечто другое (в чём мы сейчас убедились), то вы проиграете и должны исполнить мое желание. Я его только что озвучил, милорд.

— На интим уговора не было! — рявкнул Сиэль. Теперь он понял, почему его дворецкий делал вид, что ничего не знает, и почему не рассказал в прошедшие дни то, что ему удалось выведать. Себастьян определенно был в курсе того, что творилось на самом деле, но не озвучивал правду, когда они были наедине, предпочитая сработать на публику и поставить своего хозяина в неловкое положение. Он мстил за тот случай с подставкой.

— Но на него и не было запрета, — возразил демон.

— Не будет того, что ты просишь. — Сиэль, казалось, забыл о только что перенесенном шоке, в который его поверг пришедший на бал мертвец.

— Правильно, — Грелль вмешался разговор, — вы слишком молоды для таких похабных игр, граф, — заверив мальчика, что тот ещё не дорос до подобного, он обратился к Себастьяну. — Лучше сделай мне! Прошу!

Лицо Себастьяна на секунду перекосилось от отвращения, но он не перестал упрашивать хозяина, проигнорировав слова Грелля. Наклонившись к уху мальчика, он продолжал нашептывать ему новые и новые непристойности:

— Давайте не будем откладывать в долгий ящик, граф, и сделаем это как можно скорее, например, сейчас… отойдём в дальние комнаты…

— Я сделаю вид, что «сейчас» ничего от тебя не слышал. — Сиэль от возмущения и стыда опустил глаза вниз, подумывая о том, что неплохо было бы повернуться к слуге спиной, но в мыслях моментально возникло опасение за свой тыл, на который демон также рьяно покушался.

— Хм, значит ночью? — Себастьян расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Что ж, так даже лучше. Но, позвольте напомнить, что ночью может не хватить времени на подобные вещи, ведь мы должны проследить за тем человеком.

— Ты правда не понимаешь, что я не собираюсь исполнять твоё идиотское желание, или придуриваешься?! — Сиэль был вполне серьёзен и, пересилив себя, уставился на слугу таким зловещим взглядом, что, если бы мальчик имел сверхсилу, то, скорее всего, прожёг бы своего дворецкого насквозь.

Себастьяну показалось, что их пари превращается в пыль; он перестал улыбаться и полностью сосредоточил своё внимание на клокочущем гневом графе. Мальчик отчаянно и самозабвенно желал только что обозначенного вида близости, но признаться в своём желании ему не позволяли гордость и стыд. Если бы демон не озвучивал свои намерения, то оговоренные ласки давно бы уже состоялись, но огласка делала достижение цели более сложным, а значит, более желанным.

— Правда в том, что вы — лгун, милорд.

— Нет, я просто не имел ввиду интим, когда заключал пари, и вообще не понимаю, как подобное могло придти в твою голову.

— Значит, ваши слова и всё это пари в целом — пустышки? — Себастьян сердился, что очень развеселило Грелля.

— Лучше проследи за Женевьевой и тем существом. Это приказ. — Отчеканил мальчик, пытаясь распилить глазами слугу. Хоть щёки Сиэля пылали алым и смущение теребило нервы, проигрывать в этой битве он не собирался.

— Слушаюсь, мой лорд, — Себастьян поклонился и, окинув графа голодным взглядом, ушёл.

Поведение мальчика его нисколько не раздосадовало, наоборот, своим напоминанием об их пари, он привёл в равновесие мысли господина, не дав ему полностью окунуться в ужас сложившейся ситуации. Демон решил сначала самостоятельно оценить положение вещей, стараясь подойти к незваному гостю, как можно ближе, а позже доложить графу о своих выводах касательно новоприбывшего объекта.

Внимание Сиэля тоже переключилось на пришедшего «человека». Вместе с Женевьевой воскресший проследовал к танцевальной зоне, но проявлять джентльменские обязанности не спешил. Музыканты трудились на славу и девушка была готова танцевать, но «Жорж» её на танец так и не пригласил, всё время оглядываясь по сторонам и что-то изредка говоря ей. После непродолжительных переговоров, он поднял руку вверх, прося тишины, и громким голосом произнёс.

— Я хочу сделать заявление! — начал тот, кто выдавал себя за Жоржа. — Мы с Жени хотим связать себя узами брака. Свадьба состоится сегодня. Вы все приглашены.

По стоящей в зале толпе пронеслась волна одобрения. Ничего не понимающий отец был в недоумении, он старался приблизиться к дочери и поговорить с ней, но всё было тщетно. Девушка с благоговением смотрела на своего обожаемого жениха, ловя взглядом каждое его движение и никого не замечая вокруг.

Не многие из присутствующих гостей знали мужчину, только что объявившего о свадьбе, поэтому со всех сторон раздались поздравления и аплодисменты.

Сиэль заметил, что его слуга, не успев отойти, спешно возвращается обратно. Объявление, только что озвученное подозрительным «человеком», и странное поведение слуги насторожили мальчика, но он не спешил снимать с себя маску надменности и, дождавшись пока дворецкий поравняется с ним, грубо обратился к нему:

— Тебе приказы надо по два раза повторять?!

Себастьян, невероятно серьёзный, положил руку ему на плечо. Он внимательно вглядывался в окружающую их толпу, стараясь контролировать положение тела господина и прикинуть, где стоит меньше народа и куда им лучше податься. После того, как люди начали подходить к Женевьеве и Жоржу, он обнял Сиэля и запретил ему отходить от себя, куда бы то ни было. Зная, что ничего хорошего сейчас произойти не может, он поставил для себя задачу вывести господина из здания с минимальными потерями, причём сделать это необходимо было немедленно.

Мальчик, начавший понимать, что происходит что-то неладное, перестал язвить и послушно стоял рядом с Себастьяном.

— Какой невероятный поворот, — послышался голос Грелля. Жнец достал свою тетрадь и стал лихорадочно листать её, пытаясь что-то найти, но, по мере перелистывания страниц, его брови поднимались вверх, а вопросительное выражение лица всё больше нарастало. Пролистав около десятка страниц, он впился глазами в текст, вызвав этим интерес графа.

Сиэль, высвободившись из объятий слуги, подошёл к красноволосому мужчине и украдкой заглянул в тетрадь. После беглого прочтения открытой страницы, мальчик испытал ещё один шок. Тошнота начала подступать к его горлу. После нескольких секунд раздумий Грелль стал пространно рассуждать, обращаясь преимущественно к Себастьяну.

— Нам не стоит ввязываться в эту историю. Лучше уйти сейчас, как можно быстрее и забиться в самый дальний угол Парижа...

— Отчего же? — спросил Сиэль, улавливая в воздухе нарастающий ужас.

— Оттого, что в первую очередь пострадаете вы, граф. Хотя в случае нашего вмешательства и нам перепадет парочка тумаков. Себастьянчик, конечно, сможет избежать проблем, но только, если будет стоять подальше. Впрочем, одному ему против них не выстоять. Хм.

— Против них? — повторил Сиэль. — Почему нам угрожает опасность?

— Потому что вы — живой человек, а мы... — Грелль попытался погладить спину демона, — хоть и не совсем живы, но в наших жилах тоже течет кровь… они и ей не побрезгуют… Кровь Себастьяна может прийтись им по душе… — жнец поиграл по спине демона, будто на фортепиано, — столь древнее существо имеет особую ценность и редкий… вкус…

Дворецкий выслушал сбивчивую речь жнеца, но ничего не ответил, только убрал со своей спины слишком уж шаловливую и бесцеремонную руку.

— А Женевьева? — с тревогой спросил Сиэль.

— Её уже не спасти, судя по бледности кожи и влюблённым глазам, устремлённым на НЕГО, она полностью им околдована. Вот она — сила любви! — восхитился жнец, смахивая несуществующую слезу.

Мальчик ещё раз посмотрел на Жоржа. Как будто манекен, он стоял рядом со своей невестой и безэмоционально наблюдал за людьми, поздравляющими их. Это выражение лица походило на пренебрежение, а возможно и на презрение.

Вдруг внимание Сиэля привлёк человек, стоящий неподалеку и наблюдающий за ними. Тщательнее к нему присмотревшись, Сиэль понял, что этот субъект был таким же, как Жорж. Белизна кожи и неподвижность надменных глаз вкупе со статичным телом выдавали это замершее в толпе существо. Судя по тому, как он двигался и вёл себя, в нём не было ни капли человеческого. Порыскав взглядом среди других людей, мальчик обнаружил ещё несколько существ, также являющихся нежитью.

Себастьян, поймавший взгляд того странного существа, загородил Сиэля собой и приготовился к обороне. Грелль встал по другую сторону. Прикрыв мальчика с обеих сторон, демон и шинигами стали тихо обсуждать, как им покинуть зал без лишнего привлечения внимания.

— Через несколько минут здесь будет кровавый пир, — Грелль сверялся с часами и посматривал список имен. — Съедят почти всех! Пятьсот человек! Уильяма бы хватил удар, если бы столько душ была забрано просто так в Англии. Где французские жнецы?! Господи, Боже, что нам делать, что делать, Себастьянчик?!

— Господин, наденьте тот амулет, который подарил вам принц Сома, и не снимайте его, пока я не скажу.

— Но тогда…

— Сделайте так, как я говорю, милорд… Грелль выведет вас из здания, а я попробую преградить путь вампирам.

— Давай, мелюзка, быстрей надевай свои бусики и вперёд! — на лице Грелля царила паника. Он заметил, что в их сторону начали двигаться опасные существа.

Амулет, о котором говорил Себастьян, представлял собой золотую массивную цепочку, на которой красовался большой бело-коричневый камень. Согласно письму, лежавшему в ларце, этот камень символизировал собой Третий Глаз Бога Шивы (по мнению Сомы характером Сиэль соответствовал этому божеству), и человек, носящий это украшение на себе, всегда оберегался от влияния тёмных сил. В письме принц утверждал, что амулет передавался в его семье из поколения в поколение и был сделан самим Богом Шивой. Первый раз читая письмо, Сиэль посмеивался и надел талисман шутки ради, но, после того как Себастьян не смог к нему подойти и прикоснуться, воспринял магию индусов всерьёз. То был первый раз, когда мировоззрение Сиэля претерпело небольшую трансформацию.

— Ведите себя тише, Грелль, — Себастьян отметил, что рассудительность жнеца была мимолетным явлением. Или он в рассудительность просто играл.

— Я не могу вести себя тише, когда парочка голодных глаз, смотрят на меня, как на вкусный ужин. 

Сиэль чуть улыбнулся от услышанных слов, но его улыбка быстро растворилась в последующих событиях.

Передвижение существ, которое даже Себастьян рассмотрел с превеликим трудом, началось мгновенно. Сиэль не успевал считать людей, которые падали на пол замертво. Выпивая кровь жертв за считанные секунды, вампиры, коих оказалось около пятнадцати, быстро прореживали ряды ничего не понимающих и начавших визжать от ужаса гостей. Женевьева не переставала смотреть на своего жениха, заколдованная им и покорно слушавшая то, что он говорит.

— Себастьян, приказываю тебе спасти нас и вывести из этого дома!

Демон попытался исполнить приказ, отбросив двух вампиров в сторону, освобождая этим путь к выходу. Грелль быстрым движением схватил на руки мальчика, но пятеро вампиров, преградили ему путь и, окружив его и демона, сделали выполнение приказа невозможным.

Через секунду в зале погас свет. Люстра, сбитая одним из вампиров, полетела на паркет, разбившись на сотни осколков, а зажженные прислугой свечи тут же были потушены. Воцарилась практически полная темнота, лишь луна ярко светила в открытые окна, смеясь и придавая атмосфере ещё более насыщенный оттенок ужаса.

Что-то тяжёлое прилетело в голову Сиэля. Он почувствовал, что его начинает мутить. Солёный вкус появившийся на языке говорил о том, что во рту мальчика была кровь. Он высвободился из рук Грелля, после чего его вырвало на пол. Кровь текла из носа и виска, стекая на шею и пачкая одежду. Шинигами подсел к мальчику и постарался убрать кровь платком, в глупой надежде, что вампиры не обратят на это внимание, но те подступили ближе. Среди них выделялся один, особенно высокий и худой, с длинными волосами цвета золы и с горящими адским огнём глазами.

К тому моменту нежить успела покосить почти всех гостей, лежащих сейчас грудами из перекошенных и разорванных тел; в живых остались только несколько десятков человек, допиваемых упырями. Куски кровавого мяса и обнаженные белые кости валялись на полу. В воздухе стоял запах железа. В открытые окна рванул ветер, предвещая скорую грозу. Вампиры стояли вокруг демона и шинигами и ждали распоряжений от своего главаря.

— Что тут у нас, посмотрите… — красноглазый вампир обратился к своим собратьям, картинно показывая рукой в сторону стоящей троицы, — сегодня воистину интересный вечер: бог смерти, демон и человек объединись в одно целое, только лишь бы сбежать от нас…

Себастьян, прикрывая телом господина и не способный к нему в данный момент прикоснуться, был готов отразить атаку окруживших их вампиров. Все были сильны и могли нанести ему большой ущерб. Надо было признать, что битва была проиграна, по сути, не начинаясь. Оставалось положиться на дипломатические дарования или на хитрость.

Грелль проявлял свой страх более рьяно, он схватился за коленку Себастьяна и тихо постанывал; но всё же старался поддерживать маленького графа, начавшего терять сознание.

— Демон, у нас возникла малюсенькая проблема, — продолжил главарь.

— Какая же? — Себастьян заметил, что Сиэль сильно побледнел. Открытая рана на его виске притягивала лишнее внимание кровососов. Кровь не останавливалась, хоть шинигами и пытался остановить ее платком. Нужно было тянуть время.

— Дело в том, что мы договорились с Жоржем, что полакомимся каждым приглашённым на этот праздник человеком, — продолжил вампир, — исключая Женевьеву и её отца, конечно же, — добавил он, отмечая, что его собратья осушили последний сосуд.

— Вы съели всех.

— Да… всех… кроме твоего щенка…

Воцарилось гробовое молчание. Вампиры, готовые в любой момент напасть, следили за каждым движением окружённых. Грелль опять взял мальчика на руки и поднялся. Очень бледный и беззащитный граф, будто кукла, лежал на руках мужчины.

Дворецкий ничего не отвечал, он встал рядом с Греллем и мельком взглянул на своего сегодняшнего напарника. Молчаливое соглашение защищать юного лорда при любом раскладе отражалось в глазах обоих мужчин.

— Мы могли бы разделить мальца, демон, — продолжал сероволосый вампир. — Тебе — душа, мне — кровь. Я слышал, что демоны заключают с людьми контракты и… ещё что-то там, но… сейчас ситуация такова, что ваш контракт летит под откос. — Вампир начал раздражаться, не услышав ответа; прохаживаясь около них туда-сюда, он эмоционально жестикулировал и, казалось, был способен сорваться в любой момент. — Ты знаешь, что силы не равны, и мы всё равно уложим тебя и твоего красноволосого любовничка, так что отдайте мальчонку добровольно и уйдите с миром. Полуживых мы отведывать пока не планировали, так что отпустим вас, так уж и быть.

Сиэль чуть вздрогнул. Отдалённо слыша то, что говорит вампир, он находился на грани сознания и сна. Не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног, он нашёл в себе силы приоткрыть глаза и посмотреть на Себастьяна. Заметив на его лице озадаченность, мальчик попытался сдержать предательские слёзы, но ничего не получилось. Понимая, что перед демоном сейчас встал непростой выбор, он мысленно расхохотался. Сиэль никогда не думал, что его конец будет именно таким. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что умрет в Англии, а не в чужой стране.

Вампир так и не услышал ответа на свои предложения, поэтому принял решение действовать.

— Что ж, братья, этот праздник в мире живых удался на славу. Заберите десерт и отправимся в ночь. — Главарь поднял руки вверх, как бы дирижируя своими подчиненными и направляя их на верный путь, после чего пошёл в сторону Жоржа, обратив свое\ё внимание на ничего не понимающего и трясущегося от ужаса отца Женевьевы. 

Вампиры набросились на демона и шинигами, пытаясь отобрать у них мальчика, но, как только они дотронулись до маленького тела, в зале раздался дикий, нечеловеческий визг; прикоснувшись к мальчику, вампиры получили невероятно сильные ожоги. Корчась от боли и проклиная всё подряд, они визжали так сильно, что стёкла в дубовых рамах начали трескаться.

Небо разрезала молния. Прогремел гром. Слившись воедино крик вампиров и грохот неба, создали соответствующее музыкальное сопровождение к открывшейся на мгновение смертельной смрадной картине, которая царила в парадном зале барона де Альбре.

Себастьян знал, что амулет будет работать и против вампиров тоже, поэтому, улучив момент, когда кровососы отскочили в стороны, корчась в муках и не понимая, что сейчас с ними произошло, он схватил в охапку Грелля, который в свою очередь держал на руках мальчика. Пролетев над головами опешившей нежити, Себастьян очутился на подоконнике, после чего оказался на рядом стоящем с домом дереве. Мысленно поблагодарив принца Сому за столь ценный подарок, демон устремился прочь от этого проклятого дома.


	4. Разгневанный дворецкий

Миловидная француженка стояла рядом с большой дубовой кроватью и держала в руках миску с холодной водой. Просторное ложе, наполовину прикрытое бархатным балдахином, находилось в центре комнаты, искусно обставленной в викторианском стиле. Всё убранство выдавало утончённый эстетический вкус владельцев дома. Предметы интерьера, преимущественно красно-коричневых оттенков, гармонично сочетались с элементами декора, выполненными в бледно-розовых тонах. Стены были оформлены сложными обоями с орнаментальным объёмным рисунком в виде птиц и заставляли вспомнить легенды о райском саде, а добротный гранитный камин дополнял роскошную отделку комнаты, предавая ей ещё больше помпезности и благородства.

Француженка участливо наблюдала за тем, как черноволосый мужчина осторожно омывал рану мальчика, находящегося в полусознательном состоянии. Висок пострадавшего перестал кровоточить, но синяк, приобретший багровый цвет, говорил о серьёзности ранения. Мальчик бредил. Он быстро и сбивчиво говорил на неизвестном девушке языке и метался из стороны в сторону. Бледность его кожи и выступивший по всему телу липкий пот были нехорошими знаками. Кажется, ухаживающему за больным мужчине предстояла бессонная ночь.

Недалеко от кровати, на которой лежал Сиэль Фантомхайв, находился высокий субъект, длинные волосы которого бессовестно пылали красным. Он скучающе наблюдал за действиями услужливого дворецкого и поигрывал амулетом со странным камнем, время от времени недовольно посматривая на девушку.

— Даже не знал, что такие вещицы ещё существуют, — Грелль не переставая крутил амулет в руках, периодически подбрасывал его вверх и предусмотрительно ловил в воздухе. — Вот почему имени графа не было в списке.

Девушка не понимала, что говорит красноволосый мужчина. Она лишь улыбалась и смотрела на Себастьяна влюблёнными глазами. Греллю это не нравилось. Он терпел её неподобающее поведение ещё какое-то время, но его нервы были далеки по своему составу от железа. Последний раз ревностно зыркнув в её сторону, он спрятал амулет за пазуху, подошёл к ней и, грубо забрав у неё миску, указал рукой на дверь.

Она покорно вышла из комнаты, заранее предупреждённая «любимым Себастьяном», что его напарник может быть груб с ней. Девушка была готова перенести все неудобства, лишь бы угодить своему новому возлюбленному, несколько дней назад посетившему этот дом, хозяйкой которого она и являлась. Себастьян успел вскружить ей голову. Себастьян успел сделать её счастливой…

— Адель переживает за графа, — демон закончил вытирать висок Сиэля и теперь озадаченно вглядывался в его бледное лицо, ласково водя тыльной стороной ладони по маленьким щекам.

— Аде-ель… — пакостно передразнил жнец. — Нет, нет. Адель не переживает. Адель съедает взглядом моего Себастьянчика! — отметив, что граф действительно находится не в лучшей форме, он указал на ребёнка. — Его надо показать врачу.

— Отец выпровоженной тобой девушки как раз врач.

— Какая незадача, — хоть Себастьян и не смотрел в сторону жнеца, но тот на всякий случай скорчил смиренную, признающую свою неправоту, мину и продолжил. — Что ж ты раньше не сказал?! — с грохотом поставив миску на прикроватную тумбочку, так, что в стороны полетели брызги, он отправился в коридор. Ради обещанной Себастьяном платы, Грелль готов был просить у французской развратницы прощения.

Демон предложил шинигами последовать за ним и Сиэлем во Францию в день получения письма от королевы. Грелль долго не хотел соглашаться, но, услышав, что Себастьянчик готов выполнить любое его желание, в пределах разумного, конечно же (что означало «всё, кроме интима») немного набил себе цену, но в конце концов предложение принял и огласил своё условие. Демон, выслушав условие, согласился. Теперь Греллю оставалось лишь дождаться того момента, когда Себастьян окажется в его власти на целый вечер… Целый вечер! Эти мысли помогли жнецу справиться с приступом ревности и попросить прощения у выпровоженной мадмуазель. Грелль умел изъяснять на ломаном французском, поэтому расшаркаться перед девушкой не составило особого труда.

Себастьян старался вести себя спокойно, но почему-то в этот щедрый на неприятные события вечер у него это не слишком хорошо получалось. Наглость и напористость вампиров, вынужденный побег с поля боя, назойливость случайных любовниц вкупе с болезненным состоянием господина — всё это злило и будоражило демона, обнажая его подлинную натуру и высвобождая так тщательно прежде скрываемый гнев. Он не привык проигрывать и всегда старался держать ситуацию под контролем. Сейчас же дела обстояли настолько скверно, что впору было крушить всё подряд, идти напролом и уничтожать на своём пути каждого, но… но пока господин прерывисто дышал и бред оковывал его сознание, Себастьян не мог сдвинуться с места.

Его одолевали различные мысли по поводу того, что сегодня случилось. С самого начала он подозревал, что в деле непосредственно замешаны обитатели сумеречного мира, поэтому и пригласил Грелля, зная, что сила и опыт бога смерти, отточенные при сборе душ, будут в их с господином путешествии крайне полезны. Оплату за эту полезность он производить не планировал. Грелль, по его мнению, взялся помогать ему, потому что, во-первых, был в него влюблён, во-вторых, успел привязаться к мальчику, что отчасти было правдой, в-третьих, жнецу нравилось принимать участие в приключениях сомнительного толка.

Что касается приключений, то мужчины уже успели окунуться в них по самое горло. Произошло это в день перед балом, когда дворецкий отсутствовал в доме по неизвестной причине, а Сиэль предавался пессимистичным мыслям касательно психического состояния Женевьевы. За весь день, прошедший до неприличия быстро и сумбурно, демон и жнец успели прочесать весь Париж, включая его обширные окрестности. Поиски приятной компании в лице вампиров не увенчались успехом. Никого подозрительного они не обнаружили. Даже Булонский лес, обычно скрывающий в себе множество тайн, не захотел помочь им в их изысканиях. Единственное, что было обнаружено, – старинные запечатанные склепы. Находящиеся в самой непроходимой гуще леса, они были недоступны даже для представителей божественной и демонической рас. Ощущалось слабое присутствие магии, тем не менее, находка была не ахти, поскольку ни в склепах, ни около них демон не ощущал присутствие кого бы то ни было. Как будто все сквозь землю провалились… Не мудрено: вылазка проводилась днём, в то время суток, когда вампиры менее всего активны и сильно уязвимы (собственно, ночью Себастьян их искать и не собирался; на это было несколько причин, в том числе и причина интимного характера), а значит место их отдыха должно было быть очень и очень безопасным.

Ближе к вечеру ситуация радикально изменилась. Как только солнце зашло за горизонт Себастьян и Грелль встретили приятную компанию, причём встреча произошла не на каких-нибудь окраинах города, а в самом центре Парижа. Что уж говорить – и вампиры, оказывается, любят блеск и роскошь развратной французской столицы. Вурдалаки не отличались хорошими манерами. Нагнав искателей приключений, они тут же накинулись на скитальцев и довольно удачно применили несколько хитрых магических выпадов. К превеликому удивлению Себастьяна на его коже проступили царапины и синяки, восстановить которые с первого раза не получилось. Это навело демона на мысль, что перед ним не простые вампиры, а, существа, по меньшей мере, знакомые с тайнами алхимии. Тем лучше. Древние создания всегда привлекали демона. Грелль, кажется, тоже был в восторге от стычки, махая налево и направо своей заточенной косой. 

Сначала жнец и демон справлялись с противниками довольно успешно, но по мере продолжения боя, вампиры стали превосходить их количеством. Такой поворот был нежелателен. Откуда не возьмись, из каждого тёмного угла, выходил очередной упырь, оскаливая свои длинные клыки. Себастьян отчаянно, с зверским азартом срывал головы с худых тел, но в какую-то секунду его сознание озарила вспышка. Маленький хозяин был в опасности. Вампиры подбирались к дому барона. Надо было срочно отступать. Отбросив от себя парочку настырных упырей, демон поспешил переместиться в пространстве. Грелль отправился за ним следом. Но такое спешное окончание стычки вампиров не устраивало. Они принялись следить, в каком направлении отправились британцы. Даже перемещение в пространстве не остановило преследователей. Очутившись около дома барона, демон и жнец встретили новых представителей французской нежити. Несколько вампиров повалили их на землю и попытались попробовать на вкус их кровь. Тяжёлые руки держали мёртвой хваткой.

Помощь пришла с довольно неожиданной стороны. Кошка, живущая в доме, отчаянно мяукая, неслась к ним во главе огромной оравы. Маленькие гибкие обитатели поместья набросились на вампиров со всем своим кошачьим остервенением, выцарапывая их глаза, кусая лица и руки. Такое внезапное вторжение несколько ошеломило представителей сумрачного мира, заставив их ослабить внимание. Демону хватило этого мимолетного промедления, и с помощью Грелля удалось отбросить остатки нежити подальше от поместья. Себастьян не был до конца уверен, что вампиры ушли прочь, поэтому поспешил войти в дом. Уже было довольно темно. Вход через дверь вызвал бы вопросы. Себастьян хотел избежать лишних объяснений с прислугой барона, поэтому пришлось войти в дом через окно и предстать перед графом в неподобающем растрёпанном виде.

Все эти неприятные события, а также проигрыш во время бала, можно было бы пережить, но внезапная болезнь Сиэля выбила Себастьяна из равновесия. Ему хотелось уберечь мальчугана, пригреть, обнять… К сожалению, нынешнее состояние графа не позволяло осуществить желаемое.

Размышления демона прервались, когда в комнату вошёл доктор. Осмотр длился довольно долго, после чего был поставлен диагноз и сделаны неблагоприятные прогнозы.

— Всё бы ничего, но у вашего господина обострилась аллергия. Склонность к астме тоже дала о себе знать. В момент ранения организм уже был ослаблен, а теперь прибавилось сотрясение мозга, — врач покачал головой, обращаясь к Себастьяну. — Нужно обеспечить абсолютный покой, исключить переохлаждение и присутствие кошек, придерживаться щадящей диеты. И, конечно же, никаких эмоциональных всплесков у него быть не должно. Окружите мальчугана заботой, и через неделю-две он сможет встать на ноги.

Себастьян, испытывающий небольшое чувство вины из-за того, что создал условия для пребывания кошки рядом с господином (но только из-за этого), понимающе покивал и поблагодарил доктора за беспокойство, вручив ему внушительную купюру.

— Ваш господин должен скоро прийти в себя, но эта ночь может быть для него тяжёлой. — Француз был доволен платой, а также он знал, что его дочь была влюблена в высокого статного слугу, поэтому был настроен благосклонно. — Я могу остаться и помочь.

— Благодарю, мсье, но я лично буду ухаживать за ним и не сомкну глаз. Если же понадобится помощь, то знайте, у меня есть помощник, — он указал в сторону вернувшегося в комнату Грелля. — Не беспокойтесь и отправляйтесь к себе.

Доктор помедлил, окинув жнеца подозрительным взглядом, но всё-таки ушёл, полагаясь на опыт слуги, знающего своего господина лучше и дольше проведшего с ним времени.

Дом, в котором остановились Себастьян и Сиэль, был тайно снят леди Элизабет для того, чтобы её жених чувствовал себя комфортно в чужой стране. Не только комната, в которой сейчас находились мужчины, но и весь дом был обставлен в английском стиле, в каждом его уголке чувствовался дух Британии. Себастьян, успевший побывать здесь пару дней назад, установить нужные связи с хозяйкой и оплатить положенный взнос, остался доволен; подозревая, что им может понадобиться зона для отступления, он держал это место про запас.

Также в своё время он сделал всё для того, чтобы леди Элизабет так рьяно проявила беспокойство по поводу отъезда жениха. Напустив при обыденном разговоре туманных размышлений по поводу скорого путешествия графа, он сильно напугал девушку, позволив ей домыслить разные небылицы, а та, в свою очередь, не умеющая держать язык за зубами, напугала принца Сому и всю прислугу. Беспокойство быстро распространилось по всему поместью, но держалось в строгой тайне от Сиэля, поэтому в день отъезда все были очень встревожены, тем не менее, формально старались изо всех сил ободрить юного лорда и всячески поддержать его.

Хитрить и манипулировать другими было любимыми делами Себастьяна. Он с гордостью мог похвалиться тысячами тщательно спланированных ситуаций, которые вылились исключительно в его пользу, но сегодня он злился на себя из-за того, что его план был перебит внезапной болезнью господина. Висок мальчика находился в плохом состоянии; цвет и припухлость кожи, а также вердикт врача говорили о не скором восстановлении.

Остаток вечера и добрую часть ночи Себастьян провёл у кровати, выслушивая невнятное повествование о том, как сильно граф ненавидит своего слугу-демона и как горячо любит его. Также в бреду Сиэль упоминал о своих родителях и брате, но его речи всегда возвращались к слуге, столь глубоко засевшему в неокрепшую подростковую психику. Демон сидел у кровати, поглаживал кисти рук мальчика и непрерывно смотрел на него. Грелль иногда заходил узнать, как обстоят дела.

— Этот отпуск не обойдётся мне просто так, Себастьянчик, — шёпотом сказал в очередной раз заглянувший и севший рядом Грелль. — Уильям открутит мне уши, когда узнает, что я видел, как пять сотен душ исчезли без следа, а я ничего не сделал.  
— Ты бы и не смог ничего сделать, — так же тихо ответил ему Себастьян. — Вампиры всё просчитали.

Когда мужчины внезапно явились в этот дом, по всему Парижу уже разнеслась весть о быстротечном пожаре, окутавшем замок барона де Альбре и унёсшем жизни всех приглашенных на пиршество гостей. Для многих это стало невероятным ударом, ведь представители слишком разных слоёв общества были приглашены на тот бал — поредели и ряды белой власти, и ряды мафии. Вампиры позаботились, чтобы ситуация выглядела естественно. Они подожгли огромную библиотеку барона, верно рассчитав, что огонь быстро распространится и уничтожит все улики, а заодно и могущие возникнуть у полицейских вопросы.

— В общем, да, но мне всё равно попадёт… Может, раз мальчишка без сознания, ты пожалеешь меня? — с надеждой спросил Грелль, нежно беря демона за локоть и пытаясь приблизиться к нему всем телом. — Скоро начнёт светать…

— Ты забываешься, — Себастьян, как и обычно в подобной ситуации, высвободил руку и, нетерпеливо вздохнув, отодвинул шаловливого жнеца подальше.

— Ты злой, Себастьян.

— Неужели только сейчас понял? — демон выказал эмоцию, похожую на удивление. — Разве это не было ясно в тот день, когда я впервые разукрасил твоё лицо?

— О да, тогда я кое-что понял… — Грелль продолжал заигрывать. — Я даже позволю повторить это ещё раз, для того, чтобы понять больше.

— Замолчи. Ты мешаешь покою моего господина.

— Не будь таким же занудой, как Уилл, — длинные пальцы в лакированной тонкой перчатке бойко зашагали по плечу демона. — Себастьянчик, я отыграл свою роль, шутил с девчонкой и чуть не был убит. Ты мне должен…

— Поговорим об этом после того, как вернёмся в Лондон.

— Ты считаешь, что я буду ждать так долго?! Мы в Париже — городе любви. Не думай, что я упущу возможность и буду ждать возвращения в дождливый Альбион.

Шинигами с удовольствием продолжил бы полную надежд речь, но Сиэль заворочался. Его сухие губы хватали воздух, а чуть приоткрытые ничего невидящие глаза блестели от слёз. Он что-то шептал, но мужчины смогли разобрать только следующие слова:

«Себастьян, зачем всё это, если конечная цель очевидна…»

— Кыш отсюда, — в глазах демона загорелся опасный гневливый огонёк и Грелль, струхнув, удалился, оставив слугу и господина наедине.

— Себастьян… Себастьян…

— Я рядом, милорд. Ничего не бойтесь. Всё будет… хорошо. Отдыхайте.

Не выпуская маленькие руки графа из своих рук, он так и просидел до рассвета, вслушиваясь в повторяющуюся время от времени фразу. Ему вспомнилось расследование о похищении детей, когда он впервые ухаживал за господином — того уложила в кровать проявившаяся от нервного срыва астма. Познать чувство, которое испытывают люди, заботясь о тех, кто им дорог, было для демона новым опытом, но тогда это чувство только зарождалось, сейчас же он переживал за господина всем своим существом, осознавая опасность, в которой находилось его сокровище.

Когда же первые лучи солнца стали ласкать своим светом, мальчик, в предутренние часы скорее дремавший, чем бредивший, минул пограничное состояние и потихоньку стал просыпаться. Увидев перед собой обеспокоенное лицо своего слуги, он первым делом спросил.

— Где Женевьева? — болезненное придыхание, с которым был задан вопрос, и сама тема, поднятая хозяином в первые секунды разговора, огорчили Себастьяна. Состояние графа было скверным.

— Её жизнь не была в приоритете, господин.

— Она у них?

— Вероятно.

Мальчик медленно приподнялся на кровати и, оглядевшись, попросил слугу помочь встать. Себастьян с готовностью помог. Первым делом Сиэль отправился к зеркалу, так как чувствовал, что с его телом что-то не так. Потрёпанный, с огромным синяком на виске, Сиэль смотрел в отражение и чувствовал дурноту, подступающую пеной к горлу.

— Потрясающе выглядите, милорд, — дворецкий стоял позади него и расправлял бархатный халат, в который только что облачил своего молодого господина.

— Прекрати паясничать, — Сиэль хотел прикрикнуть, но тут же сбился на кашель, перешедший в горловой спазм. Мальчик наклонился вперёд. Внезапно подступившая рвота не позволила графу договорить и выругать слугу как следует. Всё-таки сотрясение давало о себе знать. Сиэля стошнило.

Демон наблюдал за всем происходящим отстранённо, без проявления лишней заботы. Вид того, как из хозяина выходит желчь и остатки еды, по правде сказать, ему даже нравился. Поделом. Нечего думать о всяких француженках. Предпринимать что-либо Себастьян не спешил. Облизнувшись, он решил подождать, пока граф попросит о помощи сам. Демон прекрасно осознавал, что в нём сейчас говорит не столько демоническое равнодушие, сколько ревность, но испытывать это новое странное чувство было по своему приятно.

— Почему ты не вмешался и не спас Женевьеву? — отплевавшись, спросил Сиэль, — ведь она ещё была человеком. Возможно, она и сейчас жива!

— Неужели вас заботит эта девчонка, милорд?

Себастьян начинал раздражаться. Не об этой маленькой чертовке он желал сейчас говорить. В первую очередь его беспокоила фраза, которую господин твердил всю ночь. Её смысл. Вот что хотелось прояснить. Сиэль же, напротив, разговаривать желал лишь о девушке. Он сидел на полу и злобно смотрел на своего слугу. К сожалению, у графа не было сил и под руками не находилось ни одного предмета, а то бы он с удовольствием запустил его в Себастьяна.

— Мы должны найти Жени и вырвать её из лап кровососов.

— Разве после произошедшего на балу вы не поняли, что опасно находиться даже в дальнем радиусе пребывания вампиров, а вы хотите идти в красное логово и спасать девицу, которая добровольно перешла на их сторону.

— Даже если так, мы должны… мы должны… Себастьян… помоги мне, — мальчика повело и он лёг бы на пол, но демон всё-таки сжалился и взял хозяина на руки.

— Всё, что от вас требовалось, вы сделали, господин, и сделали безупречно, — дворецкий осторожно убрал с любимых мальчишеских губ остатки пены и понёс графа на кровать.

Довольно быстро он достиг цели и уже спустя минуту заставлял сидевшего на мягком покрывале Сиэля выпить воды. Добившись того, чтобы граф сделал пару глотков, он уселся рядом с ним и продолжил свою речь:

— Мы узнали, что обстоятельства, приведшие вас во Францию, имеют под собой реальную опасность. Исходит она не от фанатично настроенных людей, а от представителей сумеречного мира. Причиной трагических происшествий являются неживые существа. Стало быть, не только Франции угрожает опасность, но и Англии. Это вы и изложите в своём отчёте.

— Я без тебя знаю, что мне написать в своём отчёте.

— Тогда не понимаю, зачем вы стремитесь погрузиться в пучину с головой. Вы раньше не вели себя столь опрометчиво. Это может стоить вам жизни.

— У меня есть амулеты Сомы, и ты будешь рядом со мной. Мы сможем выбраться.

Себастьян помолчал. Он внимательно наблюдал за намеревавшимся встать Сиэлем. Мальчик, кажется, не понимал, что ему говорят. Он боролся со следующим приступом рвоты, тем не менее старался отстранить демона подальше от себя.

— Амулет могут сорвать с вашей тонкой шеи, а я не настолько силён, чтобы…

— Неужели? — Сиэль с усилием подавил приступ. — Не припомню, чтобы ты хоть раз уступал кому-то в битве.

— Вампиры — те же демоны, только контрактов с людьми не заключают, просто берут своё. Грелль был прав. Хоть они и не смогут убить меня, но нанести весомый ущерб вполне в их силах; если подобное произойдёт, то я не смогу вас спасти.

— А я думал, что ты можешь всё… — в словах мальчика слышался упрёк.

— Я всего лишь демон-дворецкий. Не бог.

Себастьян ответил спокойно, но внутри него клокотала злоба. Гнев, давно не всплывавший на поверхность, сейчас готов был вырваться со всей силой наружу. С того момента, как между ним и графом начались близкие отношения, он испытывал к мальчику только нежность и вожделение, сейчас же — готов был связать своего настырного хозяина и заткнуть его рот кляпом. Несуразные речи, льющиеся из уст мальчишки, побуждали именно к таким действиям. Но реализовывать свои задумки было нельзя, поэтому он предпринял ещё одну хитрую попытку отвлечь господина от интересующего предмета.

— Возможно, вам лучше сначала восстановить силы, а потом будет видно… Доктор считает, что нужно полежать в кровати неделю, а, возможно, и две.

— Нет, мы пойдём на поиски Жени. И сделаем это сегодня ночью, — граф был непреклонен.

— Вам не терпится умереть? Мисс Элизабет ослепнет от слёз, оплакивая вас.

— Как будто тебе есть дело до слёз Элизабет.

Себастьян со злым интересом посматривал на своего хозяина, пытаясь понять, чего же тот хочет на самом деле. После состоявшегося диалога у демона создалось впечатление, что, несмотря на их многогранные отношения, граф постоянно утаивал от слуги нечто важное и преследовал свою цель. Женевьева не могла быть причиной для того, чтобы сводить счёты с жизнью. Девушка хоть и заинтересовала графа своим покладистым характером, но этот интерес был поверхностным.

У такого рьяного желания умереть должна была быть иная причина. Себастьян знал, что граф понял ситуацию правильно. Он лично узрел — опасность для людей была реальной, тем не менее, мальчик горел желанием лезть на рожон и рисковать жизнью ради призрачных целей.

Вдруг в сознании демона пробежала неожиданная догадка. Вспоминая то, о чём бредил господин, Себастьян начинал понимать, что же задумало его сокровище. Мальчик хотел покончить с их контрактом, возможно даже хотел избавиться от демона. Став ужином для вампиров, а заодно повергнув в кровавое месиво и своего слугу, он разорвал бы нить, связывающую их, и освободился от тяготящего бремени. Эта догадка пришла внезапно и своей остротой пронзила нервным током всё демоническое существо.

— Что с тобой? — Сиэль заметил странное выражение, ранее никогда не появлявшееся на лице дворецкого. Внезапная острая боль — так можно было бы охарактеризовать эмоцию, только что отразившуюся на его лице.

— Ничего, господин, я, кажется, только что осознал истинное положение вещей…

— Расскажи.

Себастьян улыбнулся, но эта улыбка не была похожа на обычную, от неё веяло горечью. Отречение случалось с контрактёрами чаще, чем хотелось бы. Люди, поставившие свои души на кон, рано или поздно понимали, во что ввязались, и предпринимали попытки избавиться от своих адских слуг, забывая, что связаны с ними незримыми путами договора до конца своей жизни.

Никто ранее не смог уйти от Себастьяна, ни один прежний хозяин, но, зная таланты синеглазого мальчика, можно было ожидать от него чего-то подобного, и вот — ход конём был сделан. Натравить вампиров на демона, а самому надеяться на силу амулетов, подаренных принцем Сомой… Умно… Себастьян восхитился смелости мальчишки, которому удалось взрастить в нём чувство, похожее на людскую любовь…

— Позже. Сейчас вам нужно отдохнуть.

— Позже мы пойдём в Булонский лес, ведь там их логово. Говори сейчас.

Себастьян хотел схватить мальчишку и хорошенько встряхнуть, но вовремя сдержался. Встав у кровати во весь рост и серьёзно посмотрев в синие глаза, он тихо, размеренно произнёс:

— Мы никуда не пойдём.

— Пойдём. Это приказ, — также тихо и размеренно ответил ему Сиэль и прикрыл глаза. Бледность кожи и общая вялость раскрывали неважное состояние мальчика, вынудившее его положить голову на подушку. — Но ты прав, Себастьян, мне надо поспать. Вечером расскажешь, перед тем, как пойдём. Кстати, Грелль должен пойти с нами.

Для того, чтобы унять гневное клокотание в груди, Себастьяну необходимо было срочно кого-нибудь убить. Молча поклонившись, он вышел из комнаты и отправился на задний двор. Бродящие по городу попрошайки вполне годились для высвобождения излишнего гнева.

Пока господин витал в царстве Морфея и видел относительно спокойные сны, демон решил поохотиться. Нет, низкосортные души ему не были нужны. Он всего лишь хотел устроить небольшую разминку. Кровавая груда из человеческих тел вполне устроила бы его неординарные вкусы и привела боевой дух в нужное приподнятое состояние. Если сегодняшней ночью придётся вступить в противоборство с вампирами, необходимо быть в лучшей форме. Магические способности, коими демон обладал в полной мере, могли сослужить хорошую службу, но злоупотреблять ими на глазах жнеца, а тем более в присутствии господина, не очень-то хотелось. Поддерживать игру в слугу и хозяина доставляло демону несказанное удовольствие. Эта игра в первую очередь обязывала демона сохранять человеческий облик. Именно в таком облике он должен был предстать сегодня. Открывать своё истинное обличье демон не планировал, хоть и жаждал показать себя во всей красе. Многих проблем в мире людей можно было бы избежать, будь у него возможность всё время находиться в своём истинном виде.

Прежде чем найти себе пару десятков жертв, об исчезновении которых с лица земли никто и никогда не вспомнит, Себастьян решил прогуляться по городу. Переместившись из фешенебельного района, в котором находился снимаемый графом дом, в самый центр французской столицы, он очутился возле собора Нотр-Дам де Пари. С XII века эта великая церковь являлась гордостью всего верующего народа Европы и приманивала к себе толпы христиан. Монументальность и красота собора вызывали восхищение даже у Себастьяна. Готическая архитектура, кстати, вошедшая в людскую жизнь с подачи демонической расы, всегда вызывала у Себастьяна приятное волнение. Было довольно забавно видеть среди скромных людских построек величие демонической архитектуры. Ещё более забавным было то, что люди возводили красоту подобных соборов на пьедестал и возвеличивали в них силу божью. Демон наблюдал за входившими и выходившими из храма людьми и даже испытывал некоторую зависть. Почему люди поклоняются богу, а в честь Дьявола ничего подобного с их стороны не происходит. Чем Дьявол хуже бога? Ведь именно Дьявол научил людей всем премудростям земного существования. Спустившись с небес, он показал им, чем отличается свет от тени, и за это они должны быть ему благодарны…

Себастьян помотал головой, чтобы откинуть эти не совсем к месту всплывшие мысли, и отправился на прогулку. Широкие улицы Парижа, яркие, пропитанные современным блеском вперемешку с многовековым ароматом разврата, производили всё то же благоприятное впечатление, что и двадцать, пятьдесят, сто, двести лет назад. Желание парижан танцевать котильон, экспериментировать с нарядами, громко обсуждать все новости, совершать променад по большим бульварам никуда не улетучилось. Скорее усилилось. Та же суета обволакивала со всех сторон. Та же кипучая жизнь. Шествуя мимо стоящей возле одного из магазинов группы людей, он краем уха услышал разговор о произошедшем накануне пожаре. Улыбка замелькала на его лице. Демон поспешил слиться с толпой и устремился к окраинам города. Постепенно дорогие особняки и ладно уложенные мостовые сменялись неказистыми витиеватыми улочками, скрывавшими намного больше тайн, чем все центральные улицы города вместе взятые. Насыщенные громкими разговорами и беспрестанным гулом движущегося транспорта они не оказывали на демона такого мистического действия. В подворотнях всегда нужно прислушиваться и присматриваться. От этого напряженного состояния обостряются все чувства, а ум начинает работать более усиленно.

В одной из таких подворотен, словно крысы, туда-сюда сновали мелкие воришки. Издалека увидев высокого человека, спокойно шествующего не пойми куда, не пойми зачем, они потихоньку стали скучиваться вокруг него и в итоге заслонили ему дорогу. Они даже посмели пригрозить наточенными старыми ножами, отчего-то испытав несказанное удовольствие, проявившееся на их некрасивых лицах. Видимо, внешний вид дворецкого внушал уверенность лёгкой наживы. Себастьян ощутил лезвие не только у горла, но также у рёбер, у поясницы и даже у паха. Снисходительно усмехнувшись, он понял, что будто дудочник привёл неразумных детишек к чёрной воде, сулящей им только погибель.

Он начал с самого низкорослого субъекта. С удовольствием взяв его за горло, Себастьян переломил одним резким движением хрупкую тонкую шею и откинул голову в сторону. Пока тело падало на землю, он успел выдернуть из бездыханной груди только что замершее сердце и с наслаждением сжал его в руке. Брызги полетели в стороны, пачкая не только убийцу, но и всех стоящих рядом опешивших людей. Следующий субъект был повыше и коренастее. С ним пришлось повозиться, так как он пустил в ход острый нож. Переломав мелькающую перед глазами руку, демон вырвал её, а после прошёлся и по остальным конечностям. Вопль человека раззадорил его, вдохновил на новые свершения и подвиги, вынуждая терзать каждое тело с новой и новой долей кровожадности. Почему бы не вырвать все внутренности? А кожа? Каков человек на вид, когда расстаётся с ней? Надо бы вспомнить.

Наслаждаясь подобными экспериментами, продвигаясь вперёд ещё и ещё, Себастьян не сразу понял, что живые тела закончились. Теперь его окружали лишь растерзанные трупы. Пахло свежей кровью и требухой. Иссиня-багровое месиво заполнило всю узкую и без того неприглядную подворотню. Разбросанные в разные стороны человеческие органы придавали картине острый колорит. Если бы демона кто-то спросил, как так получилось, что органы валяются в разных углах неприметного дворика, то он не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос. Лица мертвецов застыли в безмолвном ужасе, их глаза вылезли из орбит, а искромсанные тела, изорванные на куски, валялись то тут, то там.

За всем процессом смертельной вакханалии и за её исходом с трепетом и любовью наблюдал красноволосый жнец. Он стоял на крыше низкого неказистого строения и покусывал пальцы от созерцания возбуждающей его кровавой картины. Грелль старался запомнить каждый штрих, для пущей эффектности нанесённый демоном на каждое тело, и невольно проводил сравнение со своими скромными достижениями в области полосования и разрывания живых людей на куски.

— Ты сегодня в ударе, Себастьянчик, — тихо проговорил жнец, но так, чтобы демон, пыл которого начал чуть ослабевать, смог услышать его слова.

Себастьян быстро обернулся на голос и застыл с вопросительной миной на лице.

— Почему ты здесь? — также тихо спросил он. — Ты должен находиться в доме.

— О, не беспокойся, — жнец спрыгнул с крыши и вихлястой походкой подошёл к демону. — Аде-ель следит за тем, чтобы с мальчонкой всё было в порядке. Граф спит будто ангел. Правда иногда постанывает от головной боли. Или не от неё.

— Надо поспешить обратно, — задумчиво проговорил демон, оглядываясь по сторонам и стряхивая со своих рук лишнюю кровь. — Он скоро проснётся.

— А, может, зайдём в какой-нибудь ресторан? Или же… — он провёл пальцем по запачканной одежде дворецкого, — здесь неподалёку есть неплохая забегаловка со съёмными комнатами. Можно прямо здесь, — спохватился жнец, заметив, что демон уходит. — Ты ведь собираешься платить мне за услугу?

— Платить? — раздражённо переспросил Себастьян и тут же добавил. — Не сегодня.

— Когда же?

— Ночью граф собирается посетить лес… Получишь желаемое, если пойдёшь с нами.

— В лес собирается?! В тот самый лес? — Грелль не на шутку испугался, по крайней мере, его реакция на слова демона казалась подлинной. — Хм, мне так жалко тебя, Себастьянчик… Мальчишка слишком сильно ударился, и теперь приказывает тебе делать всякий бред, а ты не можешь ему отказать. Тяжела участь демона.

— Так ты пойдёшь с нами?

— Снова эти условия, — насупился жнец, — но если после похода ты уделишь мне время…

— Уделю. А теперь поспешим.

День быстро прошёл в домашней суете. Наступили сумерки. Сиэль сидел на кровати и старался вместить в себя лёгкий ужин. Его голова, туго перетянутая бинтами, немного побаливала. Ссадины и синяки причиняли дискомфорт. Тело ныло. В целом он чувствовал себя плохо, но ясное сознание вернулось к нему, а намерение исполнить то, что он запланировал, прибавляло сил.

Мальчик на самом деле хотел попробовать избавиться от демона, а если не получится избавиться, то, хотя бы поставить перед ним очередную невыполнимую задачу. Интуиция подсказывала Сиэлю, что убежать от Себастьяна ему ни при каких обстоятельствах не удастся; ни амулеты, ни магические заклинания, ни вампиры, ни кто бы то ни было не в силах расторгнуть их связь и освободить его из цепких демонических лап. Смутная надежда была лишь на то, что вампирические создания разве что создадут проблемы своей численностью, но, опять же, в своё время стая зомби не смогла остановить демона, а чем вампиры лучше зомби?

Бульон был вкусным, но аппетита абсолютно не было. Заставив себя проглотить ещё одну ложку и сдержав подступившее желание чихнуть, Сиэль уставился на оставшийся в тарелке бульон и начал рассуждать в совершенно другом направлении. Он не мог понять, откуда в его мыслях возникла потребность избавиться от своего слуги? Разве Себастьян делает что-то не так? Решительно нет. Демон старается изо всех сил, чтобы угодить ему и выполнить все его приказы. И хоть делает это исключительно для получения души, но почему же тогда… почему Сиэлю так хочется, чтобы слуга был всегда рядом… почему же так одиноко, когда демон не вьётся около него… почему всё так сложно… Сиэль зажмурился и постарался выкинуть из головы обрывки сбивающих с правильного пути мыслей.

— Ты готов к нашему походу, Себастьян? — спросил он, в очередной раз с трудом сдержав чих. В голосе графа слышались холодные металлические оттенки.

Себастьян молча стоял рядом с кроватью и смотрел, как господин старается допить куриный бульон. Мальчик не знал, что из-за него попрошайки Парижа не досчитались несколько десятков своих товарищей, а гора убитых… Демон и не старался запомнить количество трупов…

— Да, жду ваших приказаний, милорд, — сухо ответил дворецкий. Мальчику стало лучше, но это почему-то не радовало демона, наоборот, он предпочел бы видеть своего хозяина в недавнем беспамятном состоянии. — Могу я задать вам вопрос?

— Задавай.

— Почему мы все-таки собираемся идти в Булонский лес?

— Я же сказал, что хочу спасти Жени или хотя бы удостовериться, что с ней всё в порядке, что ей нравится быть вампиром.

Демон вскинул брови вверх. Формальность и сухость их разговора расстраивали его. Он отчаянно хотел взять Сиэля на руки, спрятать в дальней комнате и гладить, ласкать, ублажать это маленькое нуждающееся в защите тело, но холодный взгляд мальчишеских глаз давал понять, что если демон выкинет что-нибудь подобное, то последует приказ оставить его в покое. По этой же причине он не старался спрятать дары принца Сомы. Сиэль всё равно бы приказал вернуть их на место.

— Неужели она вас так зацепила, граф? Я упустил тот момент, когда вы успели в неё влюбиться.

— Ты отсутствовал все дни напролёт. Мне нужна была замена. И я её нашел.

Ложь в устах мальчика звучала исключительно прекрасно. Наблюдение за Сиэлем доставляло демону щемящее наслаждение. Он знал, что сегодня ночью может произойти всё, что угодно, но не мог ослушаться приказа и покоробить свою многовековую репутацию. Необходимо было предпринять все попытки к тому, чтобы не попасть в зубы вампиров и оставить мальчика при себе.

— Я был с вами по ночам, когда вы во мне особо сильно нуждались.

Сиэль вяло посмотрел на слугу, делая вид, что не понимает, о чём тот толкует. Его мысли постепенно перетекли в другое русло и теперь были заняты зеркалом, которое до сих пор лежало в кармане пиджака. Мальчик понимал, что амулет и зеркало — его главные козыри. Он легко мог сделать так, чтобы Себастьян к нему не подходил, но пока необходимость в этом отсутствовала. Как работало зеркало, Сиэль уже смутно догадывался. Оно должно было что-то отражать. Положенное в карман тыльной стороной к телу, а другой — к внешнему миру, зеркало должно было защищать, но отчего и как именно… граф ещё до этого не додумался. Он решил, что в процессе поймёт и успеет задействовать и этот, безусловно, ценный артефакт.

— Время пришло, — мальчик отодвинул столик с едой и встал с кровати. Приказав дворецкому одеть себя в тёплые вещи, он стоял и наблюдал за тем, как Себастьян растягивает каждый миг. — Быстрее, — требовательным тоном произнёс Сиэль.

— Слушаюсь, господин, — злясь, демон всё же поторопился принести из шкафа тёплую одежду и начал процесс одевания.

— Грелль готов? Пусть он возьмёт зеркало и амулет.

— Да, милорд.

— Что ж, — мальчик отрывисто выдохнул. — Что-то сегодня произойдет, и я желаю, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее… Из-за моего болезненного состояния мы и так слишком выбились из графика, а тут ещё ты копаешься.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, — проворные руки, пару часов назад разрывавшие людскую плоть, быстро застегивали многочисленные пуговки тёплой фланелевой рубашки.

— Пока мы здесь прохлаждаемся, там, в лесу, с Женевьевой может произойти всё, что угодно, — повторил Сиэль.

— Самоубийство, вот что может произойти, если мы всё-таки отправимся в лес.

— Ты прекратишь перечить? — громче обычного спросил мальчик.

— Я беспокоюсь за вашу жизнь, милорд.

— Беспокоишься, что твой ужин может достаться другим? — красивые бархатные ресницы Сиэля чуть дрогнули, в голосе послышался упрёк вперемешку с нервной дрожью. Себастьян, взглянувший в этот момент в лицо мальчика, также мог поклясться, что блеск выразительных мальчишеских глаз, появившийся пару секунд назад, был вызван не болезненным состоянием, а подступающими предательскими слезами.

После такой пёстрой, блещущей разными эмоциями, сцены догадка демона относительно плана Сиэля разорвать контракт дала трещину. Как понимать его поведение? Или в нём говорит болезнь? Разве может человек испытывать настолько противоречивые чувства? Одновременно желать избавиться от демона и чувствовать потребность быть с ним рядом. Испытывать физическую тягу и желание отстраниться; раздавать тумаки, а через несколько минут просить оказать внимание. Неоднозначность, противоречивость души и желаний молодого господина давала демону пищу для ума и иногда удивляла, приятно удивляла.

— Я волнуюсь не по этой причине, — дворецкий перешёл к нижней части гардероба, начав облачать тонкие графские ноги в тёплые штаны. — Мысль о том, что вам могут причинить вред, мне неприятна, поэтому я всеми силами стараюсь избежать ненужного визита в сумрачный лес.

— Я польщён твоей заботой, Себастьян, но всё же поторопись.

— Так не терпится оказаться в лапах вампиров?

— Ты прав, не терпится. Всё из-за желания ещё раз взглянуть на Жени, — лукаво сказал мальчик, зная, что слова о девушке злят демона. Сиэль почему-то старался вызвать у него ревность. Подумав о своём поведении и осознав, что последние слова были сказаны по слишком очевидной причине, от внутреннего возмущения на себя мальчик прикусил губу.

— Хм, милорд, — задумчиво проговорил Себастьян, успевший за это время облачить господина в тёплые штаны, и в данный момент застегивающий две верхние пуговицы пальто, — а не помутился ли ваш рассудок? Вменяемому человеку подобные разрушительные мысли не пришли бы на ум.

— Хватит злить меня! Я вполне здоров!

Сиэль вознамерился ещё что-то добавить и высказать всё, что думает о зарвавшемся дворецком, но его нагло перебили. Где-то внизу раздался протяжный волнительный мяв. Через мгновение из-под кровати показались две пушистые лапки, лениво выпустившие коготки и принявшиеся поцарапывать паркет. Кошка, как следует поточив когти, медленно вылезла наружу и, потянувшись, направилась к мальчику маленькими шажками. Она намеревалась отомстить человеку, который только что посмел повысить голос и разбудить её.

— Кошка барона? — удивленно пробормотал Сиэль, по привычке отстраняясь от появившегося представителя кошачьих, приносящих ему только одни проблемы.— Себастьян, объяснись.

— Милорд, так получилось, — дворецкий замешкался, сделав вид, что потрясён не меньше господина, — в момент нашего бегства из дома барона эта кошка попалась мне навстречу. Она гуляла по саду. Я забрал её с собой, когда уносил вас и Грелля прочь из поместья. Спешу заверить, что мне неизвестно, каким образом она оказалась в вашей комнате, — продолжал демон, нагло играя с правдой, — я следил за тем, чтобы она вам не докучала.

— И не уследил. Когда вернёмся, ты будешь наказан за свою безалаберность, — шипел Сиэль.

— Если вернёмся, милорд, — уточнил демон, закончив с одеванием и встав на ноги. Он испытывал призрачную надежду о том, что господин передумает. Его строгий взгляд, перехваченный мальчиком, выражал не только тревогу за графа, но и неодобрение его неукротимой упёртости.

— Вернёмся, — уверенно сказал Сиэль и, ответив слуге не менее серьёзным взглядом, повернулся в сторону открывшейся двери. В комнату вошёл жнец. На его плече, словно топор дровосека, лежала коса смерти.

— Ну что, мальчики, вы готовы к смертельной схватке? Ох, граф, нехорошая всё-таки затея, но если я вернусь из проклятого леса, мне будет что рассказать в Департаменте! — он сделал пару движений, напоминающих танец. — Я стану легендой, и Уилл точно будет гордиться мной, — уже мечтательно добавил он, украдкой кинув взгляд на демона, вдруг последует какая-то реакция. Но ни реакции, ни даже взгляда в сторону Грелля со стороны демона не последовало. Себастьян внимательно следил за графом.

Пока Сиэль созерцал жнеца и слушал его весёлые речи, к нему успела подойти упомянутая выше кошка. Она начала энергично тереться об его ногу и переливисто мурлыкать. Мальчик опустил глаза вниз и ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на животное. Приглядевшись к пушистому созданию, Сиэль поймал себя на мысли, что видел эту кошку и раньше, до приезда во Францию. Определённо, кошка такой же расцветки попалась ему однажды на территории его родного поместья. Гневная догадка резанула его сознание. Он нервно выдохнул и, подняв взгляд вверх, многозначительно уставился на Себастьяна. Тот, следивший всё это время за действиями своего ненаглядного господина, обворожительно улыбнулся.


	5. Разгневанный дворецкий

— К чему столько шума из-за маленькой кошки, милорд? — с особым пренебрежением спросил Себастьян, оказавшись на одной из многочисленных узких тропинок погрузившегося в сумрак леса.

Сиэль, его верный слуга и красноволосый жнец, последовавший за ними не столько из-за данного обещания, сколько из интереса, чем закончится начатая в комнате сцена, перенеслись в лес практически мгновенно. Словесная перепалка никак не могла подойти к концу. Напротив, с каждой новой репликой она только распалялась, заставляя споривших отстаивать свои позиции всё более и более рьяно.

Дворецкий крепко держал на руках молодого господина и безрезультатно старался увернуться от цепких мальчишеских ладошек, норовивших дать ему очередную оплеуху. Пару раз Сиэлю удалось как следует приложиться к щеке своего слуги, но этого мальчику показалось мало. Раздался очередной глухой звук пощёчины, после чего граф с силой вцепился в воротник мужского пальто и продолжил свои обвинения:

— Не увиливай от ответа. Спрашиваю ещё раз: созерцание моего болезненного состояния доставляет тебе удовольствие, верно? Только правду говори, Себастьян. Разве забыл условие нашего контракта? Только. Правда. 

Не вовремя возникший чих смазал грозную окраску голоса, придав всей фразе небольшой оттенок комичности.

— Мне доставляет удовольствие созерцать совсем другое ваше состояние, граф.

— Снова переводишь разговор?! Апчхи!

— Если бы вы хотели, то услышали бы в моих словах ответы на все ваши вопросы, но вы упорно сопротивляетесь осознанию смысла моих слов.

— Знаете что, граф, — Грелль, впечатлённый силой нанесённой пощёчины, сжалился над демоном и позволил себе вмешаться в зашедший дальше, чем нужно, разговор, — я лично видел, как Себастьян ухаживал за вами. Конечно, Себастьянчик — демон и всё такое, но он искренне переживал за ваше здоровье. И я бы посоветовал вам обоим вести себя тише, всё-таки мы уже находимся на территории… — к сожалению, попытка жнеца сгладить напряжённую эмоциональную атмосферу и призвать к тишине и бдительности не была оценена по достоинству.

— Замолчи! — хором ответили господин и слуга.

— Ох, извините, — мило покраснев, Грелль сделал в их сторону понимающе-успокаивающий жест.

«Похоже, вам нравится то, что вы делаете», — подумал шинигами.

И это было правдой.

Разговор, начавшийся дома, плавно перешёл в спор. Демону пришлось взять на руки не на шутку раздухарившегося господина и спешно переместиться в лес, в надежде, что смена декораций подействует на мальчика успокаивающе. Но не тут-то было. Сиэль не прекращал свирепствовать и стоял на своём, упорно твердя, что кошка была подсунута под кровать специально, и сделано это было для того, чтобы усугубить состояние его покачнувшегося здоровья. Себастьян всё отрицал и пытался объяснить своему упёртому господину, что животное оказалось под кроватью случайно. Никто из них не желал уступать, и жнец довольно метко подметил, что излишне накрученная ссора не только приносит обоим удовольствие, но также является одним из вариантов общения.

— А вы не находите, что мы, — жнец попытался снизить накал страстей и снова встрять в разговор, ведь молчание никогда не входило в число его добродетелей, — словно небольшое семейство, вышедшее на вечернюю прогулку, — он весело повис на плече Себастьяна и оскалил зубы. — Мы замечательно смотримся вместе!

Взгляд Сиэля и Себастьяна слишком красноречиво объяснил жнецу, что тот переступил невидимую грань. Красно-коричневые и холодно-синие глаза смотрели на него в упор, не моргая. В их выражении была небольшая странность. Они не то, чтобы испепеляли, но ясно давали понять, что стоит ему произнести ещё одно слово, и, по всей вероятности, это слово в нынешнем существовании жнеца будет последним. Опасная прищурка, появившаяся у Себастьяна через пару секунд, заставила шинигами пойти на попятную.

— Ну ладно, ладно, умолкаю, — узрев опасность, он вычурно провёл пальцами по своим накрашенным алой помадой губам, как бы показав этим, что закрывает тему, но надолго ли — неизвестно.

Одержав лёгкую победу над не вовремя встрявшим в разговор надоедливым провожатым, господин и слуга продолжили выяснение отношений.

— Так что там с кошкой, Себастьян? Я жду ответа.

— Прошу прощения, милорд, если ненароком создал ситуацию, так сильно расстроившую вас.

— Не думал, что ты подлейшим образом предашь меня, прекрасно зная мои слабые стороны.

— Обещаю, что кошка вас более не побеспокоит, — демон загадочно улыбнулся. — Её, по правде сказать, надо сильно благодарить, — добавил Себастьян и посмотрел на шинигами.

— Да, точно, — подтвердил Грелль, покивав с умным видом и, кажется, уже забыв о том, что только секунду назад пообещал молчать. — Очень умная кошка. Всегда появляется там, где нужно.

Сиэль, не знавший, что кошка в своё время спасла мужчин от беды, замахнулся на слугу, но, по правде сказать, наносить удары, сидя на руках Себастьяна, было не очень-то удобно. Замах был не тот, да и силы в руках для ещё одного достойного удара всё равно не было. Расценив слова шинигами как очередное подтверждение попытки нанести ему вред, Сиэль изо всех сил заёрзал на мужских руках, крепко державших его во время всей дороги в лес, и быстро проговорил:

— Отпусти. Хватит носить меня, словно куклу, — как только Себастьян осторожно поставил его на землю, Сиэль поспешил освободиться от назойливых объятий слуги, отчего-то не захотевшего убрать руки с плеч господина, и, несмотря на беспокоившую головную боль, отошёл от него подальше. Стараясь не обращать на боль внимания, он попытался оглядеться вокруг.

— Где амулеты?

— Вот они, — Грелль достал из-за пазухи пару предметов. — Бусики и зеркальце. Взял бы себе, но Себастьянчик сказал, что шкуру с меня спустит, если не отдам обратно.

В ладони графа легли два предмета, ценность которых превышала все видимые им ранее диковинки. Мальчик покрутил зеркало в руке. В отражении замелькала полная луна. Свет ночного светила струился по зеркальной глади и, отражаясь от неё, как будто бы усиливался. Постепенно зеркало стало издавать мягкое свечение. Визуальная иллюзия была настолько явной, что демон и жнец тоже обратили внимание на это маленькое чудо. Себастьян наблюдал за индийским волшебным предметом и старался понять, какую каверзу ожидать от этой вещицы. Жнец просто с интересом рассматривал идущие от зеркала световые полосы. По его лицу было видно, что он был не против забрать волшебный амулет себе. Сиэль наклонял зеркало под разными углами и отметил, что оно как будто впитывает свет в себя и выдаёт его обратно, только свет становится намного ярче. Порадовавшись этому интересному свойству, Сиэль решил поставить эксперимент.

— Себастьян, подставь руку под исходящий от зеркала свет, — злобное предвкушение мести отразилось в голосе мальчика.

Дворецкий прекрасно понял, что задумало его сокровище, но протестовать не стал. Получить порцию боли и от второго амулета не было для него проблемой, он даже был рад подставиться под удар, лишь бы узнать, на что способен второй подарок коварного принца Сомы.

Себастьян потянулся было рукой к зеркалу, но поднести ладонь достаточно близко оказалось довольно опасным делом. Свет издали стал обугливать перчатки, а после и кожу демона, заставив его стиснуть зубы от боли. Чем ближе Себастьян подносил руку, тем жарче пылала кожа. Безусловно, демон бы коснулся зеркала, но Сиэль сам отдернул артефакт в сторону, не дав слуге продолжить пытку. Итак было ясно, что эффект тот же, что и от кулона, если не лучше.

«Всё-таки тьма не может прикоснуться к свету», — эта мысль, правда в разных вариациях, пронеслась в головах всех троих.

Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, мальчик спрятал зеркало в карман. «Бусики» же, как прозвал кулон шинигами, удобно устроились на тонкой шее. Подумав, мальчик спрятал кулон под одежду.

— Себастьянчик, тебе не больно? — жнец следил за тем, что демон спешно снимает остатки перчатки и надевает новую пару.

— Всё в порядке, — как обычно улыбнулся Себастьян, но улыбка была предназначена в большей степени Сиэлю. Тот вскользь посмотрел на слугу, но комментировать ситуацию не стал.

Пора было приниматься за дело. В первую очередь следовало понять, куда им предстояло идти дальше. Но не более минуты продолжалось изучение окрестностей. Как только Сиэль привык к окружавшей их темноте и вознамерился сказать, куда им предстоит держать путь, раздался приглушенный мяв. Нервно оглянувшись, он увидел, как Себастьян достает из потайного кармана ту самую кошку-смутьянку. Кошка принюхивалась к повреждённой руке демона и, негодуя, уткнулась носом в только что надетую перчатку.

— Когда, когда ты успел её взять?!

— Она так умна, милорд. Сама забралась в карман моего пальто, — демон не переставал ухмыляться и стал поглаживать кошку по лбу, теребить её за ухом, в общем, — ласкать. Та начала благодарно мурлыкать.

— Негодяй. Совершеннейший подонок, — на лице Сиэля отразился нескрываемый гнев. Начинающее утихать недовольство вспыхнуло с новой силой. — Ты только что сказал, что кошка больше меня не побеспокоит!

— Да, милорд. Она вас действительно не побеспокоит. Она будет со мной, — дворецкий поклонился, но по его лицу было заметно, что он испытывает некоторый дискомфорт и желает оправдаться. — Эта кошка может быть нам полезна, поэтому Вашей Светлости придётся немного потерпеть. 

— Терпеть будешь ты, когда мы вернёмся в Англию! — не унимался граф.

— Так значит, вы уверены, что мы вернёмся?

— Обязательно вернёмся, хотя бы ради того, чтобы отомстить тебе за это, — он уставился на кошку, которая довольно урчала, принимая поглаживания демона как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Себастьян не знал, как расценить только что услышанные слова. То ли граф хотел мстить за то, что кошка была здесь, то ли за то, что демон её гладил? Кажется, мальчик и сам понял, что фраза, оброненная им, звучит неоднозначно.

Довольный вид Себастьяна, ничего не придумавшего кроме как особенно обворожительно улыбнуться, а также наглый взгляд шинигами, чующего и жаждавшего увидеть продолжение очередной сцены, заставили Сиэля опомниться.

«И вправду, что я так привязался к этой кошке? Жить, возможно, осталось каких-нибудь несколько часов, а, может, и минут. Надо провести их достойно. Не подобает родовитому графу обращать внимание на всякие мелочи. Хотя…»

Граф прекрасно знал, что не будь в этих мелочах замешан его слуга, он никогда бы не обратил на них внимания, и тем более не стал бы так бурно на них реагировать.

Снисходительно глянув на мужчин, пусть даже бывших на несколько голов выше него, Сиэль решительно двинулся с места и устремился в чащу. Себастьян и Грелль, переглянувшись, пошли следом. Демон посадил кошку в карман своего пальто. Кошка ему совершенно не мешала, только изредка приятно покалывала кожу коготками, выражая тем самым особую приязнь.

«Очаровательные создания», — в очередной раз подумал демон и блаженно вздохнул.

Грелль посматривал по сторонам накрашенными выразительными глазами, подмечая, что место, которое они выбрали для начала поисков Женевьевы, было каким-то странным, неживым. Себастьян, следовавший за ним, замыкал шествие. Он сменил улыбку на безэмоциональную мину и больше глядел под ноги, чем вперёд. Полагаясь на слух, запах, осязание, а также на свою демоническую интуицию, он был уверен в том, что за ними с самого начала их пребывания здесь пристально следят.

В лесу было прохладно и сыро, хоть очевидных признаков дождя не было. В городе стояла тёплая и сухая погода, в отличие от английской погоды даже слишком сухая, тем не менее, здесь, в лесном царстве, казалось, были вечные влажные сумерки. Гнетущая, тяжёлая тишина обволакивала и давила со всех сторон. Путники будто очутились в царстве мёртвых, и за то, что посмели побеспокоить их покой, получали порцию мрачного предупреждения.

Атмосфера угнетающе действовала на нервы. Остатки тепла натопленных комнат медленно испарялись с одежды. Они таяли в окружающей зловещей темноте, заставляя мальчика и жнеца ёжиться, не столько от холода, сколько от мерзкого ощущения цепкого недоброго наблюдения, которые они также отчётливо ощущали на себе. Где-то вдалеке заухал филин, нагоняя своим птичьим говором ещё большее волнение. Окружающие со всех сторон высокие деревья создавали подобие покрывала. Небо плохо просматривалось сквозь плотно сомкнутые ветви, но свет луны, сменившей оттенок с жёлтого на красный, всё же добирался до путников, помогая им не потерять витиеватый узор тропинки.

Вдруг за деревьями послышались странные шорохи, словно быстро передвигалось какое-то средних размеров существо. Сиэль пристально посмотрел в ту сторону, но шествие не прервал, продолжив с уверенностью двигаться вперёд.

— А куда мы, собственно, идём? — первым сдался Грелль. До этого с тревогой озирающийся по сторонам, он, наконец, возобновил разговор.

— Вглубь леса, полагаю, — ответил мальчик. — Согласно данным, содержащимся в письме Королевы, искать надо именно там.

— Как можно слепо следовать указаниям королевы, ни разу в этом месте не бывавшей?

— Указания Её Величества не должны оспариваться никем.

— Это всё верно, граф, но тогда хоть скажите, где мы находимся?

— Мы находимся недалеко от склепов, — тихо проговорил Себастьян, вглядываясь в проступившие очертания невысоких зданий.

— Вот туда и пойдём, — спокойно сказал Сиэль, полностью совладавший со своими нервами. Возможно, это произошло из-за того, что дворецкий в данный момент его не трогал и перед ним не особо мелькал. В противном случае было неизвестно, получилось бы у Сиэля вести себя так же спокойно.

— Не опрометчиво ли отправлять мальчишку первым? — зашептал шинигами, оборачиваясь и обращаясь лично к демону, но в окружающей тишине шёпот зазвучал слишком громко, позволив графу услышать всё, о чём переговаривались идущие за ним мужчины. — Или ты специально предоставил ему роль приманки?

— Он исполняет роль приманки вне зависимости от моего желания, — ответил дворецкий, в тоне слов которого сквозило недовольство.

— Тогда не лучше ли первым идти тебе, Себастьянчик? Ты ведь сильнее нас.

— С чего такая забота, жнец? — граф обернулся и остановился, дожидаясь, пока тот поравняется с ним. — Помнится, ты желал моей смерти и было это не так давно.

— Да я, собственно, беспокоюсь не за вас, а за Себастьяна. Слишком много сил он приложил для того, чтобы обладать вашей душой. Будет обидно, мне уж точно, если вас съест не он, а какой-нибудь упырь, — мальчик злобно разглядывал накрашенное лицо жнеца, но тот с воодушевлением продолжал. — Любая работа должна быть оплачена, а ведь у Себастьяна работы было очень много; он старался для вас.

— Себастьян, заставь его замолчать.

Стальные руки нехотя легли на шею шинигами и начали уверенно сжимать и надавливать на важные для дыхания точки. Но жнец не обращал внимания ни на недовольное лицо Сиэля, ни на схватившие его за горло руки демона, пытающегося заткнуть не к месту проснувшийся ораторский дар, и с рвением добавил:

— У нас в Департаменте платят за сверхурочные. Я бы на месте Себастьяна ещё и душу вашей невесты прихватил, — хриплый от удушья голос стал срываться на сип. — Хорошо, Себастьян, прекрати, я был не прав. Смотрите, а вот и склепы! Хорошо, что луна светит ярко. Мы практически дошли.

Жнец указывал дрожащей рукой на выступившие из темноты здания. Демон посмотрел на графа и, увидев в его глазах запрет на дальнейшее удушение, ослабил хватку. 

«Не время сейчас для игр. Верно».

— Склепы — идеальное место для отдыха вампиров, — задумчиво проговорил Сиэль, приближаясь к обросшей мхом металлической старинной двери.

— Мы никого здесь не обнаружили, когда были здесь ранее, милорд. И сейчас я никого в них не чувствую, разве что ощущается слабый отклик смерти, не более.

— А под склепами смотрели? — спросил Сиэль, понимая по ответу Себастьяна, что его спутники уже были здесь. Но, очевидно, синяки и ссадины, замеченные мальчиком ранее, его слуга получил не здесь. Где же тогда?

— Боюсь, что так глубоко мы не искали, — ответил дворецкий. Про себя же он подумал, что мысль мальчика была дельной.

— Двери, кажется, давно не открывали. Как же вы проводили осмотр? Опять врёшь? — Сиэль задумчиво разглядывал металлическую дверь. — Судя по висящей на двери паутине и количеству мха между дверью и стеной, в склеп не входили довольно давно.

— Если бы я был вампиром и хотел скрыть своё гнёздышко, — вмешался отдышавшийся Грелль, — то обязательно бы тщательно замаскировал его. Особенно бы обратил внимание на дверь.

— На самом деле, милорд, мне не нужно входить в помещение, чтобы узнать, есть ли в нём кто-либо или нет, — сухо ответил Себастьян, не обращая внимания на вмешательство попытавшегося выгородить его Грелля. — Я и сейчас могу сказать то же. В склепе в данный момент никого из интересующих нас существ нет. О том, что творится под ним, я не берусь судить. Возможно, под землёй действительно кто-то есть.

— Кто?

— Полагаю, вы хотите увидеть это сами, милорд? — демон прищурился.

— Хочу, непременно. Открой дверь. А я пока пройдусь.

Граф двинулся вдоль с виду ветхого здания, пытаясь обнаружить доказательства недавнего присутствия вампиров. Выложенные камнем дорожки также были покрыты мхом, но травой не заросли. Травы в этом участке леса вообще было до странности мало, что наводило на здравую мысль — за этим глухим местом постоянно ухаживали и поддерживали его в сносном состоянии. Около склепа виднелись памятники и кресты заброшенного кладбища, уходящего вглубь леса. Надгробия и стелы соответствовали архитектурному стилю конца семнадцатого — начала восемнадцатого веков. Странно, но Сиэль чувствовал около склепа слабый запах тления, будто где-то до сих пор разлагалось некогда живое тело. Также было странным вот что: раньше граф был абсолютно уверен, что Булонский лес служил местом лишь для королевских увеселений и то, что он выполнял ещё и роль кладбища, стало для графа открытием.

«Может, здесь хоронили тех, кто отказывал Людовику?» — ядовитая мысль пронеслась в голове Сиэля, но тут же погасла. До него донёсся звук открывающейся двери. Мерзкий скрип оповестил о том, что дворецкому и жнецу удалось открыть злополучную дверь. Теперь можно входить внутрь. Тяжело вздохнув, мальчик отправился обратно. Его начинало клонить в сон, но он старался обуздать не вовремя проявившуюся слабость. Голова побаливала. К моменту приближения ко входу в склеп, на улице уже никого не было.

«Не дождался», — пронеслось в голове. Почему-то эта мысль неприятно отозвалась в мальчишеском сердце. Появилось желание поспешить и скорее войти за Себастьяном. Было непривычно не ощущать его присутствие, не видеть его воочию, не чувствовать на себе его взгляд. Кажется, их единение вошло у графа в привычку…

Запах тления внутри склепа был гораздо сильнее, и Сиэль понял, что скоро ему нечем будет дышать, настолько воздух был насыщен зловонными испарениями. Помещение было большим, но практически кромешная тьма окружала вошедших. Свет просачивался сквозь щели на потолке, но он позволял увидеть лишь очертания внутреннего убранства склепа. 

Мальчик знал, что демон и жнец прекрасно видят в темноте, но для него внутренний осмотр составлял определенное затруднение. Коснувшись спиной стены и почувствовал даже через одежду хладный поцелуй камней, мальчик вдруг вспомнил о зеркале. Поспешно вынув его из кармана, он озарил склеп мягким светом. Зеркало, будто понявшее, что находится в помещении, стало светить не так ярко, как на улице, но этого света было достаточно, для того, чтобы Сиэль смог оглядеться.

«Видимо, зеркало сохраняет запасы света», — подумал он, озираясь вокруг.

Что ж. Склеп как склеп. Обычный. Его стены представляли собой многочисленные ниши, в которых стояли небольшие металлические сосуды. В них, по всей видимости, хранился прах, причем количество сосудов говорило о том, что не одно поколение обрело в этих стенах вечную память. Между нишами были приспособления для крепления цветов. Засохшие белые розы, кажется, были оставлены здесь недавно. Поодаль виднелось подобие часовенки. На небольшом парапете стояла статуэтка Девы Марии. Святая смотрела вниз, сложив руки в немой молитве. Скорбящее выражение на её лице напомнило Сиэлю лицо его тёти, не единожды смотревшей также на него. Правда, эти взгляды Сиэль ловил внезапно и они всегда быстро превращались в улыбку, но скорбь всё же очень часто читалась в красивых глазах мадам Рэд.

Но следующая картина, которая предстала перед Сиэлем, моментально затмила все думы о тёте. Он почувствовал тошноту и закрыл рот рукой, в надежде, что его не вывернет сейчас наизнанку. Он также непроизвольно отпрянул назад, но прямо за ним стоял жнец. Обхватив руками плечи мальчика, тот помог ему не свалиться на каменный пол. Дворецкий внимательно наблюдал за открывшейся картиной, жалея, что не может сейчас дотронуться до графа и успокоить его.

С другого конца склепа на вошедших смотрели остекленевшие глаза барона де Альбре. Бледное лицо с первыми признаками разложения выражало кромешный ужас. Труп человека был прибит к стене металлическими длинными гвоздями. В ладонях, шее и груди торчали большие пруты, благодаря которым тело держалось в вертикальном положении. Горло барона было разодрано в клочья. Местами виднелись белые кости, настолько сильно была истерзана плоть.

— Ты знал, что барон здесь? — Сиэль завороженно смотрел на мёртвого мужчину.

— Знал.

— Почему не сказал мне?

— Вы не спрашивали о бароне. Вы всё твердили о Женевьеве. Но, если раньше я утверждал, что здесь никого интересно нет, — Себастьян вдруг втянул носом воздух. Помимо трупного смрада он ощутил запах нежити. — Теперь же я чувствую присутствие кого-то знакомого. 

— А что, если мы встретим совсем не тех вампиров? — спросил Грелль и достал свою книжку. Он полистал страницы, нашёл нужную строчку и начал читать вслух. — Барон Бенедикт де Берне де Альбре. Дата смерти. Так-с. Он умер вчера от рук, точнее зубов… О боже! Отгадайте кого!

— Жени, — выдохнув, сказал Сиэль, и этот выдох помог ему прийти в себя. Теперь было ясно, что девушка уже находилась на той, вампирской, стороне, и вытащить обратно её уже никогда не удастся. 

— Как вы догадались, граф? 

— Это очевидно, — прошептал мальчик, борясь с желанием покинуть склеп как можно скорее, но показывать слабость совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он поспешил обратиться к своему слуге, видя в этом своеобразную поддержку и спасение от своей слабости. — С душой Женевьевы всё в порядке, Себастьян? — с преувеличенной кротостью спросил Сиэль.

— С чего вы взяли, милорд? — в глазах демона засверкал огонёк.

— Что стало с её душой? Отвечай.

— Полагаю, душа на месте, только изменилось её качество.

— Но раз на месте, значит не всё потеряно? — не унимался Сиэль, понимая, что ответ он уже знает.

— Боюсь, что всё, милорд. Прежнюю баронессу вы никогда больше не увидите.

— Ты уверен?

— Граф, я вынужден согласиться с Себастьяном. Если Женевьеву обратили в вампира, нам никогда уже не придётся наблюдать…

— Все мужчины одинаковы. Даже вы, Грелль, ничем от них не отличаетесь, — внезапно раздавшийся позади них голос заставил жнеца подпрыгнуть на месте. Он обернулся в пол оборота, защищая тем самым мальчика от возможной опасности. Себастьян тоже не спешил разворачиваться в ту сторону, откуда донёсся громкий возглас. Напротив, он устремил взгляд куда-то вбок, пытаясь понять, есть в склепе кто-то ещё из вампиров кроме Женевьевы или нет. Сиэль же повернулся к девушке всем телом и устремил свой открытый взгляд прямо на неё.

— Женевьева?! — таланты жнеца в актёрской сфере очень пригодились в этот момент. — Вы даже не представляете, как мы рады вас видеть!

— Неужели уже соскучились? Кажется, бал был вчера.

— Даже не представляете насколько сильно, — жнец играл свою роль убедительно, но давалось ему это с трудом.

— Женевьева, — Сиэль был немного не в себе от увиденного. — Как вы могли так поступить, — он указал на труп. — Зачем вы это сделали? 

Вампирша сделала вид, что не услышала последних вопросов, и лёгкой походкой подошла к гостям. С опаской посмотрев на зеркало, сверкавшее в руках Сиэля, она продолжила:

— Я говорила Жоржу, что кто-нибудь из вас непременно пойдёт на мои поиски, но он не верил. Кстати, вам очень повезло, что вас обнаружила я, а не лесные вампиры, иначе вас растерзали бы в клочья прямо на подходе к склепу. 

Ей никто не ответил. Себастьян наблюдал за изменениями, произошедшими в девушке. На его лице постепенно отражалось отвращение. Он видел радикальные перемены и отмечал про себя, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не допустит подобное осквернение души его господина.

Девушка неприятно преобразилась. Её красота, пожалуй, засверкала новыми, более яркими, даже зловещими, красками, но то была нечеловеческая красота. В облике прежней Жененевьевы обретала нежность и теплота. Сейчас же перед ними стояла холодная, надменная молодая женщина. Она осматривала незваных гостей оценивающим взглядом, как будто придирчиво выбирала самого достойного из них. Создавалось впечатление, будто она видела всех впервые. По окончании смотрин Женевьева остановила свой взгляд на Себастьяне, не столько из-за того, что он ей больше всех приглянулся, сколько из-за презрения, щедро сочащегося с его стороны. Улыбнувшись ему, она перевела взгляд на Сиэля. Понимая, что пока она не ответит на вопросы, нормального диалога не состоится, она всё же заговорила об отце:

— Это моих рук дело, верно. Зачем, вы спросили? — Женевьева подошла к трупу. — Он — моё красное крещение. Неправда ли, хорошо получилось? — она ласково взяла лицо мертвеца в свои ладони и поцеловала труп в синие губы.

— Какие внезапные перемены! — Грелль обомлел. — На балу она показалась мне тихоней, а на самом деле — огонь! Хм, возможно, я сейчас впервые пожалел о том, что до этого проявлял интерес исключительно к мужчинам, — уже задумчиво добавил он. — Даже мадам Рэд не была настолько похотливой, жгучей и испорченной.

— За тётю я тебе припомню, жнец, — Сиэль внимательно наблюдал за кощунственным поцелуем и ждал, что же последует дальше.

— Ах, страшно-то как, боюсь, — скорчил мину Грелль, но тут же прекратил, почуяв на себе недовольный взгляд демона.

— Милорд, нужно выходить отсюда. Закрытое помещение сейчас представляет опасность, — зашептал Себастьян.

— Уходить? Как же так? Вы только пришли, — Женевьева прервала поцелуй. Она стояла довольно далеко, но всё же услышала шёпот дворецкого. Все органы чувств девушки, похоже, обострились. — Нет, нет, Сиэль, никуда уходить не нужно. Приглашаю вас на пиршество в честь моего обращения.

— Пиршество?

— Да, весь сумрачный мир радуется, что я все-таки дождалась Жоржа и стала такой же как он. Мы праздновали всю прошлую ночь и сейчас хотим продолжить. Вы можете не бояться за свою жизнь. Я наблюдала за вашим бегством и наслышана о свойствах ваших защитных средств. Уверена, что ни один из нас не сможет нанести вам хоть какой-нибудь вред, — она внезапно схватилась за висок, но тут же отдёрнула руку.

В её словах сквозило враньё. Так бывает, когда кто-то пытается врать, но за неимением должного опыта у него это получается слишком криво. Вот и сейчас, слова говорили одно, а голодное выражение лица девушки говорило о другом.

— Что ж, я не против присоединиться к вашему пиршеству, — спокойно ответил Сиэль.

— Вы с ума сошли, милорд? — мрачное бешенство озарило лицо демона. Он ожидал, что со стороны господина сегодня последуют безрассудства, но не ожидал, что граф так быстро поддастся на провокацию.

— Граф, одумайтесь, — в глазах жнеца мелькнула паника. — Узнали, что всё так замечательно у Жени получилось, и хватит. Пойдёмте обратно.

— Нет, я хочу как следует отпраздновать обращение Женевьевы, ведь она, как видите, счастлива.

— Прикажете праздновать с вами, милорд?

— Разумеется. Вы оба пойдёте со мной.

— Вот и прекрасно, Сиэль. Мудрое решение, — Женевьева подошла к стене и нажала на один из выступающих наружу камней. Часть стены отъехала вбок, открыв проход, ведущий вниз. Подуло свежим ветром, видимо, ход как-то сообщался с внешним миром, либо естественная вентиляция пропускала свежий воздух сквозь отверстия в стенах. Вниз вела крутая лестница, которая освещалась большими настенными факелами. — Нам следует поспешить, поскольку все уже в сборе. Так что, граф, не передумали?

— Конечно, нет, — Сиэль решительно подошёл к вампирше, намереваясь как можно быстрее спуститься по лестнице и узнать, куда же она приведёт.

Жнец и демон последовали за ним. Спорить с мальчишкой было бесполезно. Себастьян очень жалел, что не может прикоснуться к своему хозяину. Было бы самым верным поступком взять господина на руки и унести отсюда поскорей, но сила человеческого приказа заставляла следовать в неизвестность.

— Уилли, Уилл, ты не поверишь мне, — бормотал жнец, спускаясь по большим каменным ступеням. — Мне надо взять отсюда какой-нибудь артефакт, а то в Департаменте меня сочтут сумасшедшим.

— Разве они уже не считают вас таковым? — спросил Себастьян.

— Возможно чуть-чуть, но если я начну рассказываться о том, что увидел сегодня, мне никто не поверит. Ну и грязно же здесь, — Грелль провёл рукой по стене. На красной перчатке остался чёрный след. — Это же копоть!

В начале пути ход представлял собой неприглядную лестницу, со слишком большими, плохо выложенными и вырубленными ступенями. Кладка стен была слишком грубой. Если склепы были построены два столетия назад, то ход, судя по работе строителей, был сделан намного раньше. Лестница вела глубоко под землю и поражала высотой ступеней. Мальчику было неудобно спускаться. Он то и дело останавливался и переводил дух. Становилось жарко.

— Спрячьте зеркало в карман, милорд. Здесь и без него достаточно светло, — Себастьян наклонился к мальчику, но так, чтобы сила амулета, не смогла опалить его кожу. Он желал бы коснуться шеи Сиэля и запечатлеть на ней поцелуй, слишком уж предрасполагал к этому действию загадочный полумрак, но всё же отстранился. Сиэль, посчитав совет демона разумным, быстро убрал зеркальце в карман.

— Долго ещё? — спросил мальчик.

— Нет, практически пришли.

Женевьева спускалась всё ниже и ниже. Жнец продолжать паниковать и нести всякую чушь, но вскоре в облике хода появились кое-какие перемены. Грубая кладка сменилась более изысканной, тонкой отделкой. Лестница стала шире и лучше освещалась, теперь уже большими восковыми свечами, стоящими в канделябрах. Послышался шум множества голосов. Свет стал ярче. Через несколько метров на лестнице появились ковры, и вскоре она привела ко входу в огромный зал. Себастьян остановился, отстав от шествовавших перед ним мальчика и жнеца, но Сиэль, видимо, почувствовал спиной, что демон находится не рядом с ним. Граф обернулся. Не свойственная дворецкому реакция не была оставлена им без внимания:

— Себастьян, не стой столбом. Пошли.

— Мы и так слишком далеко зашли, милорд, куда ещё дальше, — только и успел сказать дворецкий, но приказу подчинился.

Они стояли у входа в большой освещённый множеством свечей зал. Парадное просторное вместилище было построено из огромных гранитных плит, уложенных так близко друг к другу, что между ними не смог бы протиснуться даже лист тончайшей бумаги. Отделка стен походила на ту, что практиковали в Древнем Египте и, похоже, была сделана действительно древними существами. Мебели как таковой не было, разве что стояли несколько тронов, но они располагались поодаль и абсолютно все пустовали. 

В противоположной стороне зала виднелся огромный алтарь, на котором лежали несколько человеческих тел. Также несколько тел висели на стенах, в той же позе, в какой сейчас находился барон де Альбре, оставшийся сторожить склеп. Несколько кольев стояли рядом с алтарём. Было ясно, что тела, лежавшие на алтаре, сняли именно с них. На кольях сверкала ещё не успевшая высохнуть кровь.

Зал был полон людей, а точнее существ, как Себастьян правильно подметил, относящихся тем или иным образом к вампирам. Среди разрозненной толпы, состоящей из множества групп по пять-шесть особей разного пола, были и демоны, и черти, и тролли, и другие гости из потустороннего мира. Некоторые из них представляли собой тёмные пятна, не имели ни рук, ни ног, и скорее были похожи на сгустки тени, принявшие форму человека. Другие были одеты в плащи с накинутым капюшоном, из-под которого вместо головы зияла пугающая чернота. Карлики в квадратных чепцах бегали по всему залу, устроив непонятные игрища, по окончании которых лупили друг друга по головам. Прекрасная половина странного общества была одета в наряды, обнажающие их красивые стройные, но мёртвые, тела, хотя взгляд к себе всё же привлекала. Себастьян отметил про себя, что знает нескольких демонесс в лицо и с некоторыми находился в близких связях. Играла тихая, настраивающая на хандру, музыка. Некоторые из инструментов были расстроены.

Себастьян продолжал изучать это странное помещение, более походившее на огромный каменный гроб, нежели на зал для проведения праздников. Осматривая высокие своды, уходящие далеко вверх и скрывающие в темноте какие-то пустоты, демон понял, что зал был, к сожалению, не единственным. За ним располагался второй, такой же, отделённый от первого массивными колоннами. Во втором зале было также шумно.

— Никогда, будучи человеком, не принимала участие в праздниках подобного масштаба, — быстро заговорила Женевьева, ища в толпе, по всей видимости, своего жениха. — Теперь я знаю, что такое настоящий бал.

— Действительно, — Сиэль внимательно осматривался по сторонам, — никогда бы не подумал, что под землёй находятся постройки подобного масштаба.

— Это древние подземные замки, — поспешила пояснить Женевьева. Ей надо было тянуть время, как-то продолжать разговор, поэтому она с удовольствием ухватилась за предложенную Сиэлем нить. — Здесь, в Булони, порядка десяти таких замков. Каждый из них отведён под определённые нужны. В этом — проходят пиршества. Неподалёку находится подземный храм, в нём приносят жертвоприношения. А под Парижем…

— Неужели и под Парижем такой же замок?

— Не замок, а лабиринт, — уточнила Женевьева, — он соединяет между собой все подземные пути с разных уголков Франции.

— Откуда вам стало всё это известно, мадемуазель? — спросил Себастьян. За его локоть крепко схватился шинигами и жался к нему всем телом. Себастьян никак на это не реагировал. Он ждал, что скажет Женевьева, и тщательнейшим образом продолжал осматривать всех присутствующих в зале существ.

— Посвящение подарило мне определенные знания, — Женевьева опустила глаза вниз, не желая ни с кем встречаться взглядом. — И я, вообще-то, уже мадам.

— Поздравляю! — не без зависти в голосе выдавил из себя жнец.

— Благодарю Вас, мсье Сатклифф.

Себастьян также наблюдал за её реакцией и ужимками и понимал, что она многое не договаривает. Он даже знал, что именно. Судя по тому, как она неестественно хмурила брови и хваталась за виски, в ней просыпались телепатические способности, так часто встречающиеся у вампиров. Среди демонов ходили слухи, что со временем вампиры становятся частью коллективного разума и способны свободно читать мысли друг друга. Женевьеву, скорее всего, уже подключили к чьим-то мыслям, но она ещё не успела освоиться с новыми способностями и научиться как следует скрывать их наличие.

— И какие знания? — поинтересовался Сиэль.

— Те, которые необходимы любому вампиру, — туманный ответ перешёл в молчание. Она спокойно стояла в дверях и чего-то или кого-то ждала.

— Себастьянчик, знаешь, — шинигами зашептал демону на ухо, — боюсь, что нам отсюда уже просто так не выйти. Может, ещё есть время схватить мальчишку в охапку и побежать отсюда, куда глаза глядят?!

— Я не могу ослушаться приказа. Это, во-первых. А во-вторых, мне интересно, куда мы попали. Об этих монументальных подземных сооружениях я ничего не знал.

— Жизни Сиэля угрожает опасность, а в тебе проснулся дух исследователя?! 

Себастьян не ответил. Он был полностью согласен с Греллем и не видел смысла в подтверждении очевидного. Демон оценивал ситуацию. В его голове уже зрел интересный план. Проигрывать вампирам он не собирался, но следовало всё тщательно взвесить, ибо любая непродуманная мелочь могла уничтожить спланированную им цепь событий. 

Пока Себастьян думал о своём, жнец, открыв рот, оглядывал приглашённых на бал существ, а Сиэль скрежетал зубами непонятно от чего, к ним успел приблизиться их знакомый — тот разговорчивый вампир, благодаря приказам которого мальчик чуть не лишился жизни.

— Женевьева, — он чуть ли не подбежал к стоящим у главных дверей людям, — что же ты не приглашаешь наших гостей войти в зал.

— Ох, и правда, — она смутилась, но даже эта эмоция выглядела неестественно.

— Не беда, — он торжественно повернулся к Сиэлю и поклонился. — Приглашаю вас, дорогой граф, посетить наше скромное пиршество в честь обращения прелестной Женевьевы. Ваших верных провожатых я тоже приглашаю присоединиться к нам.

— Пиршество не только в честь посвящения, но и в честь нашей с Жени свадьбы, — к ним подходил Жорж. Женевьева поспешила к нему и с таким же жадным рвением, как несколько минут назад целовала мёртвого отца, прильнула к губам своего мужа.

— Да, и в честь свадьбы, — вскользь подтвердил главарь. — Спешу представиться, граф. На людском балу не получилось. Сами понимаете, — вампир развел руки в стороны, показывая, что признаёт свою вину. — Но я, как видите, исправляюсь. Моё имя — Анри. Я — глава красного клана, находящегося в Париже, да и во всех близлежащих окрестностях. Собственно, — он сделал небольшую паузу, — вряд ли во Франции найдётся общество больше, чем наше.

— Что ж, моё имя вы знаете, — тихо проговорил Сиэль.

— Да-да, Сиэль Фантомхайв, от рукопожатий мы откажемся. Слишком уж велика вероятность, что я обожгусь, но я понимаю все предостережения с вашей стороны. Кстати, в вашей семье есть французская кровь? — живо поинтересовался он.

— Да, есть.

— Прекрасно. Что же мы стоим, пройдёмте в зал. Господа, смотрите, кто посетил наш праздник, — он обратился к толпе, начавшей кидать в их сторону заинтересованные взгляды.

Со всех сторон послышались шорохи. Любопытные головы устремились в сторону Сиэля. Его, такого маленького и худого, осматривали с ног до головы и комментировали каждый шаг. Кому-то показалось, что присутствие человека на празднике — отличная потеха, кто-то проявлял неодобрение. Себастьян шёл рядом с Сиэлем и готов был преградить путь любому, кто осмелится приблизиться к графу на непозволительно близкое расстояние. А вот жнец, кажется, отвлёкся от своих прямых обязанностей. Увидев в толпе парочку красивых мужчин, он поспешил к ним. Паника и страх куда-то улетучились, и через пару минут он уже любезничал с миловидным высоким вампиром.

— Не надо так бурно реагировать на присутствие человека, — Анри обратился к окружающим их существам. — Всё равно полакомиться его кровью никому из вас не удастся, но вам всем позволительно подойти ближе и поучаствовать в разговоре. — К сожалению, граф, не могу предложить вам ни вин, ни закусок, — сказал он, уже обращаясь к мальчику.

— Я не голоден.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся вампир. — Могу я поинтересоваться, что привело вас сюда?

— Я хотел убедиться, что с Женевьевой всё в порядке.

— О, она в полном порядке.

— Да, — подтвердила вампирша, сложив ладошки на плече у любимого. — Я была тронута проявленным со стороны графа вниманием, поэтому и пригласила его на наш праздник.

— И правильно сделала, — подхватил Анри. — Уверен, вы хорошо повеселитесь.

— Не расскажете ли нам, Анри, как получилось, что Жорж стал одним из вас? — поинтересовался Сиэль, тихо продолжая своё шествие и постепенно понимая, что двигаться дальше становится затруднительно. Со всех сторон наступали устрашающие своим видом существа.

— История печальна, — вздохнул Анри, но я вам её расскажу. — Дело в том, что я наблюдал за Жоржем довольно долгое время, ещё в те времена, когда он был человеком. Знаете ли, некоторые особи человеческого рода притягивают к себе, словно магнит. Демон должен понимать, о чём я сейчас говорю.

Себастьян неотрывно наблюдал за главарём. Тот продолжал свой рассказ:

— Жорж обладал живостью ума, отменным здоровьем. К тому же он был подлинно красив, что встречается в нашем мире довольно редко. Знаете, граф, вампирами становятся не все, кто ими желает быть… — Анри заговорчески подмигнул, ожидая от Сиэля хоть какой-то реакции, но тот молчал. Он остановился и теперь смотрел только на своего собеседника. — Странно, что вы не задаёте напрашивающийся сам собой вопрос.

— Каковы же критерии отбора? — поинтересовался вместо Сиэля Себастьян. — Ум, красота и желание быть вампиром — это всё?

Анри на секунду перевёл взгляд на демона, но тут же продолжил беседовать с Сиэлем.

— Не только. Конечно, это важно, но не первоочерёдно. На первом месте стоит желание вампира.

— И кто же пожелал обратить Жоржа?

— Я пожелал, — серьёзно ответил Анри и задумчиво посмотрел на бывшего человека. — Он как раз относится к той породе людей, которую я ценю выше всего.

— Значит, желание было обоюдным? — уточнил Сиэль.

— В том-то и дело, что нет. Он умирал и мне ничего не оставалось, как обратить его. Я не хотел, чтобы он преждевременно покинул этот мир, не успев, как подобает насладиться его прелестями.

— А Женевьева?

— Жорж захотел быть с ней.

— Зачем вы убили столько людей? Можно было ограничиться парой трупов. Вы же устроили бойню. Все приглашённые на бал люди погибли, — мальчик повысил тон. — К чему был весь этот маскарад?

— Кровавая дань, — спокойно ответил Анри. — Неужели, граф, вы думаете, что я обращаю людей в вампиров просто так. Нет, за всё нужно платить. Было отличное стечение обстоятельств. Мы с Жоржем всё продумали и смогли не только взять Женевьеву с собой, но и накормить некоторых членов нашей общины, особо нуждавшихся в пище. Жаль, что барон воспротивился, — в голосе Анри чувствовался укор и сожаление. — С его умом и хваткой мы бы смогли продвинуться далеко за пределы Франции и объединиться с вампирами других стран.

— Кровавая дань, — прошептал Сиэль. Дальше этих двух слов он ничего не услышал. На глазах появилась пелена — обычная реакция от воспоминаний о брате, но надо было гнать прочь внезапно возникшую слабость. Не время было раскисать. Мальчик внутренне подобрался.

— Я открыл перед вами все карты, граф. Теперь того же желаю от вас.

— О чём вы хотите узнать?

— На балу я сделал предложение вашему демону, от которого он, к счастью, отказался. Иначе, мы сейчас не лицезрели бы вас. У демона на то были свои причины, и я его решение уважаю. Тем не менее, надо двигаться вперёд. Сейчас я сделаю предложение вам.

— А мне? — послышалось откуда-то сбоку. Грелль как всегда встрял в разговор, вызвал ухмылки и усмешки со стороны некоторых стоящих рядом вампиров и несколько разрядил этим напряженную атмосферу. Он вис на новом знакомом и улыбался во весь рот.

— Вам, боюсь, уже поздно записываться в ряды вампиров. Вы и так мертвы, — шинигами насупился, но не перестал строить глазки своему красивому спутнику. — Так, о чём я говорил, — Анри, нахмурившись, поднёс руку к переносице. — Ах, да. Предложение, граф. Только для вас.

— Вы хотите предложить мне вечную жизнь в роли вампира?

— Да, именно так.

Себастьян ощутил опасный прострел в области груди. Странно, но схожие реакции его тело проявляло только в моменты близости, да и то не каждый раз. Обычно тело так реагировало на удовольствие, сейчас же эта реакция была вызвана… паникой? Мальчишка захотел быть вампиром? 

«Только этого не хватало. Любой каприз, Ваша Светлость, но только не это».

Похоже, кошка тоже была против прозвучавшего предложения. Она снова протяжно мяукнула и выставила голову из кармана пальто, являющегося для неё своеобразным гамаком.

— Откуда здесь кошка? — сейчас Анри, кажется, на самом деле удивился и даже немного испугался. Поискав глазами место, откуда раздался мяв, он не без труда, но всё же нашёл сидевшую и нагло смотревшую на него кошку. — Зачем вы принесли с собой кошку, граф?

— Ах, эта кошка барона, — ответил Сиэль, наблюдая за высунувшейся кошачьей головой.

— У моего отца никогда не было кошки, — возразила Женевьева.

— Значит, всё-таки я был прав, — страдальчески вздохнул Сиэль и развернулся в сторону своего демона. Чуть повысив тон, он быстро проговорил. — Скотина, ты посмел взять во Францию одну из своих кошек.

— Да, но это вышло случайно.

— Она была в той коробке, за которой ты специально ходил. Заставил всех ждать, и всё из-за кошки. Так?

— Да, — дворецкий улыбнулся, — но без этой кошки мы попали бы в огромную беду.

— Абсолютная скотина, — Сиэль подытожил и нервно выдохнул.

— За вами, право, приятно наблюдать, — хохотнул главный вампир, — но давайте всё же продолжим. Напомните нам, господа, по какой причине вы явились сюда?

— Я хотел удостовериться, что с Женевьевой всё в порядке.

— Удостоверились, граф?

— Да.

— И теперь, полагаю, составите нам компанию?

Сиэль уклонился от ответа и снова посмотрел на слугу.

— С демоном проблем не будет, граф, — вампир стал нетерпеливо прохаживаться мимо них. — Помнится мне, много раз демонические контракты расторгались, и люди выходили живыми из адской бездны.

— Не слушайте его, милорд, — зашептал демон, увидев на лице Сиэля удивление и подобие интереса.

— Расторгались-расторгались, мне ли не знать, демон.

— То были единичные случаи, — Себастьяну пришлось возразить, так как Сиэль теперь удивлённо смотрел на него, — подобные инциденты не встречаются на практике уже многие годы. Люди стали более исполнительными.

— Значит, пришло время воскресить давние обычаи. Почему нет? — Анри продолжал ходить кругами, закинув руки за спину и иногда посматривая на окруживших их со всех сторон вампиров. — Если желаете, граф, мы можем убрать демона с вашей дороги. Он, смотрю, слишком назойлив, да и в людских желаниях ничего толком не понимает. Не ровня вампирам. Подумайте сами, любой из нас когда-то был человеком. Мы понимаем людей намного лучше, чем любой падший демон.

— Милорд, будьте осторожны, — повторил своё предупреждение Себастьян, приготовившись в любую секунду отразить атаку. 

— Что происходит с душой человека в момент становления вампиром? — Сиэль задал вопрос, который беспокоил его с тех самых пор, как он увидел новую Женевьеву.

— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

— Вы уверены? — Сиэль решил уточнить. — Вы сами не изменились с того момента, как стали вампиром?

— Если только самую малость, — ответил Анри. — В целом, человек не меняется.

— Я о душе спрашивал.

— Душа тоже.

«Отвратительное вранье», — подумал Сиэль.

Он видел перемены, произошедшие в Женевьеве. Это была уже не та милая скромная девушка, с которой было приятно общаться и которую хотелось защищать. Теперь, в сравнении с ней, Элизабет и даже мисс Нина Хопкинс, не смотря на её крутой нрав, были ангелами во плоти. Душа Женевьевы изменила свои свойства, и Сиэль, кажется, понял, что имел в виду Себастьян, когда говорил о качестве душ и нахваливал некоторые, особенно чистые из них, в число которых, кстати, входила и душа Сиэля. Становиться вампиром мальчик, естественно, не желал. Он хотел спровоцировать драку и попытаться сбежать отсюда. Вот какая цель теперь была перед ним. Собравшись с силами и приготовившись в любой момент сорваться с места, он уверенным голосом произнёс:

— При всём интересе к вашему предложению, вынужден вам отказать, Анри.

— Почему, позвольте спросить?

— Я хочу остаться человеком. Существование в роли вампира меня не прельщает.

— Что ж, значит, решено, — вздохнул Анри и как будто бы, наконец, успокоился. — Видишь, Жени, а ты надеялась на лучший исход. Он также глуп, как твой отец. И его постигнет та же участь.

Сиэль заметил скрытое шевеление в толпе. Краем глаза, он увидел, как один из вампиров надевает большие перчатки. Музыка перестала играть. Все прежде находящиеся в зале существа, теперь окружали его и Себастьяна. Анри присоединился к толпе и произнёс:

— Снимите с графа амулет. Только осторожно снимайте. Не обожгитесь. Мальчишку отдайте Жени. Жнеца пусть возьмёт тот, кто пришёлся ему по нраву. Я же займусь демоном, — Анри облизнулся, — давненько не приходилось лакомиться демонической кровью.


	6. Хитрый дворецкий

Древнему демону раньше не раз приходилось сталкиваться с обитателями сумеречного мира. Вампиры, или вернее их иерархическая верхушка, полноценно входили в пёстрое демоническое общество и даже по-своему ценились им. В первую и главную очередь ценились тем, что не претендовали на людские души. Это давало возможность не пересекаться на охоте и сосуществовать вполне мирно.

Были, конечно, исключительные случаи. Как же без них. В памяти Себастьяна всплывала пара стычек, в ходе которых демонам пришлось особенно рьяно отстаивать свои интересы, но тогда и причины были иными.

«В последний раз упыри показали свои острые зубы, когда контрактор был обращен в одного из кровопийц. Встали на защиту своего нового собрата. Тогда возникла проблема, настоящая проблема. Душа поменяла свои свойства, и пришлось незамедлительно расторгнуть контракт, — текущие ровным потоком мысли не мешали Себастьяну следить за тем, что происходило вокруг. — К сожалению, пища стала непригодна для поглощения, но мне удалось отомстить…».

Воскресший в памяти случай был чуть ли не единственным за всё существование демона, когда кровопийцы восстали против реального представителя отряда Сатаны. По мнению Себастьяна, это восстание было глупейшей ошибкой. Нельзя людям (пусть даже переродившимся и длительное время существующим в новом обличье) восставать против подлинных сил тьмы. Всегда за этим последует поражение непокорных, непонимающих, хоть и бывших, но всё же людей. Сейчас ошибка повторялась, и демону был предельно ясен её исход. Жаль, что вампиры не осознавали реального положения дел. Они хотели взять численностью; но не важно сколько безликих созданий встанет на пути к вкусной душе. Для демона существовал только его господин, и если дорога к нему была кем-то или чем-то преграждена, то лишь горе и разрушение сулилось помехе.

Анри не стал долго ждать. Он в два прыжка оказался рядом с демоном и попытался запрыгнуть на него верхом, но Себастьян отскочил в сторону. Достав из-за пазухи несколько ножей, он по привычке вооружился ими. Кромсать вампира на части — не такое уж и плохое занятие. Довольно обычное, хоть и немного противное, но совершенно необходимое в данный момент. И сделать его нужно поскорее, хотя…

Себастьян успевал следить за всем, что происходило в зале, и то, что он видел, на удивление, нравилось ему. Пора было обозначить свою позицию и дать понять, кто тут являлся самым опасным существом. Наблюдая за тем, как господина окружает разного пошиба нечисть, он, конечно же, думал о защите мальчика, но вместе с этим стал ловить себя на мысли, что желает проучить маленького нахальца. Сама собой вдруг возникла блеснувшая наглостью идея:

«А что, если напугать мальчишку? — эта коварная мысль стала греть своим безупречным оттенком маленькой пакости. — Сделать всё, чтобы он пожелал быть со мной, а не с кем-либо другим. Заставить этого хитреца подумать и выбрать, наконец, чего он хочет: продолжать исполнять условия контракта или же остаться здесь в роли корма?»

Самодовольный оскал вперемешку с диким азартом, вдруг возникшем на лице демона, произвели на вампира тревожное впечатление. Анри изменился в лице. Вряд ли главарь испугался, но толика опасения и сомнения в правильности выбранной тактики, несомненно, проскользнула в его мыслях. Себастьян теперь внимательно изучал движения оппонента, предоставив приглашённым на праздник существам возможность некоторое время поиграть с господином.

— Давай, нападай, раз хочешь, — он жестом пригласил Анри на танец.

— Так значит, ты не против поделиться со мной своей кровью?

— Поражаюсь твоему самомнению. Естественно, против. Мне лишь интересно, как ты собираешься заставить меня делиться.

Анри, развернувшись, вновь поспешил к демону и попытался оседлать его, но скользнувшие по белой плоти лезвия заставили вампира поостеречься. С грацией достойной настоящей леди, Анри кружил вокруг демона и старался найти слабое место. Не тут-то было. Себастьян Михаэлис, не менее ловкий и проворный танцор, замечал малейшие выпады в свою сторону и не позволял вампиру приблизиться. Казалось, силы и ловкость были равны, но все-таки у вампира было преимущество. Многочисленная паства наблюдала за дивным танцем, чем Анри решил воспользоваться. Дав своим подчинённым задание как можно скорее расправиться с жнецом и графом, он правильно рассчитал, что демон на несколько секунд прервёт бдительность и обратит внимание на своих спутников. Так и произошло. Этой пары секунд хватило на то, чтобы оказаться на спине демона и, более того, вырвать из его рук ножи. Как главарю удалось это сделать — было не ясно, должно быть Себастьян сильно впечатлился увиденным.

Лавина голодных ртов текла по направлению к Сиэлю. Обезумевшие от манящего присутствия человека, они пытались подойти к мальчику ближе, впритык. Амулет помогал, отгоняя желающих полакомиться человеческой плотью, и, возможно, граф бы продержался в таком положении дольше, но всему приходит конец, даже самой лучшей защите.

Вампир, руки которого были облачены в перчатки, потянулся к шее мальчика и со второй или третьей попытки сорвал спасительный амулет. Все надежды на защиту и хоть какую-то фору мгновенно рухнули. Сиэль был уверен, что сила, заключённая в подарке принца Сомы, убережёт его. Но он не мог предположить, что вампирам так легко удастся лишить его этой защиты. Потеря амулета выбила мальчика из колеи. Уверенность покинула его, он стал лихорадочно искать в толпе своего слугу. Где-то среди окружающих его врагов мелькали красные волосы шинигами. Жнец находился слишком далеко от графа и был занят бойней со своим недавним собеседником, который, не прочь был впиться своими зубами в прекрасное тело жнеца. Демон пластался с главарём и тоже находился на приличном расстоянии. Защищаться самостоятельно Сиэлю было не под силу. Сказывалось и подорванное здоровье, и паника, обуявшая всё его существо.

Костлявые мохнатые руки подхватили мальчика и поволокли к алтарю, что произвело еще более шокирующий эффект. От бесконечного ужаса он не смог ни вскрикнуть, ни позвать на помощь. Руки и ноги перестали слушаться. Мысли сами собой возвращались к тому давнему дню, где алтарь фигурировал в главной роли.

Неприятное событие заметил и Грелль, и Себастьян. После вторжения вампиров в дом барона оба были уверены в непоколебимой силе амулета, и тот факт, что одному из упырей удалось стянуть с шеи Сиэля защитную цепочку, озадачил и даже разозлил каждого. 

Себастьян безуспешно отбрыкивался от наездника, но некоторый урон ему всё же нанёс. Окровавленное горло главаря и текущая изо рта пена на короткое время удовлетворили тягу демона к насилию. Хоть Анри и пытался укусить демона со стороны спины, всё-таки Себастьяну удавалось даже без ножей наносить своему противнику весомые раны. Михаэлис даже позволил себе вновь немного отвлечься и поискать в сумбурной толпе своего напарника поневоле. Он заметил, что жнец после краткого промедления пришёл в себя.

В начале струхнувший жнец поборол страх и теперь артистично размахивал своей эффектной косой смерти, к слову сказать, произведшей огромное впечатление на французскую нечисть. Некоторые представители бесовского общества специально старались попасть под разнос, дабы испытать на себе её мощь. Это несказанно радовало аловолосого жнеца, не понимающего, что в данном случае коса для некоторых существ абсолютно безопасна, тем не менее восторг от всего происходящего заставлял его при каждом успешном выпаде издавать довольный вскрик:

— Ах, какой красавчик, — жнец в своей обычной манере разбавлял битву яркими замечаниями, — жаль, что приходится уродовать ваши симпатичные лица. — Коса полосовала одного вампира за другим. — И почему я не во Франции работаю? Надо подать заявление о переводе! — бензопила разрезала еще одного упыря. — Граф, держитесь там, я иду на помощь, — довольный своей работой жнец устремился к мальчику.

Пора было и Себастьяну подводить свой бой к концу.

— Ты слишком назойлив, — демон в сотый раз попытался опрокинуть с себя Анри. Вампир висел на шее дворецкого и сосредоточился на нелегком деле. Укусить демона стало сегодня его идеей фикс, но претворить её в жизнь никак не получалось.

— Потерпи еще секунду и постой смирно, дворецкий.

— Всенепременно.

Себастьян вцепился в обхватившие его руки. Разжать мёртвую хватку, с которой вампир впился в его плечи, было довольно сложно, да и зубы уже почти коснулись демонической шеи.

Более того, сосредоточиться как следует не получалось, ведь приходилось всё время отвлекаться и следить за господином. Толпа нежити уже поднесла его к алтарю и теперь готовила огромных размеров кол. Цели нечисти были вполне понятны. Людские тела, посаженные на колья, нуждались в пополнении своих рядов. Да, Сиэль Фантомхайв находился не совсем в том положении, в котором изначально желал быть. У него не только не получилось сбежать от демона, но даже не удалось сбежать от собственных воспоминаний.

«Интересно, переживаний достаточно для того, чтобы паршивец осознал, что к чему?» — мысли Себастьяна смазались внезапным шевелением в складках его пальто. Он моментально понял, что хочет сделать его кошка, и чуть улыбнулся. 

— Как приятно иметь домашних животных.

Маленькая кошка, недовольно рыкнув, медленно вылезла из кармана и, взобравшись вверх по одежде хозяина, вонзилась своими острыми когтями в лицо Анри. Кошка проворно подцепляла коготками белую кожу вампира и тянула на себя. Повторяя этот незамысловатый истинно кошачий приём раз за разом, она не только дала возможность своему хозяину освободиться от наездника, но и нанесла весомый урон вампирской физиономии. Напоследок кошка подцепила когтем глаз и, выдернув его, стала наблюдать, как вампир падает на пол. Было ли Анри больно, ни кошка, ни демон так и не поняли. Воплей или даже подобия выражения боли они не услышали, но, тем не менее, теперь расцарапанное лицо без одного глаза с гневом смотрело на демона снизу вверх. Лежащий перед ними на полу наблюдал, как Себастьян отряхнул пальто, почесал кошачью шею в знак благодарности и приготовился отправиться вызволять господина из нависшей над ним опасности. Помедлив, демон напоследок добавил:

— Не надо злить меня, — кошка, кивнув головой и как бы подтверждая слова хозяина, плавно стекла обратно в карман. — Вы и ваша рать слишком слабы против подлинной тьмы.

— Ещё посмотрим, — вампир выплюнул кровавую слюну, но за демоном не пошёл. Он не был намерен отступать, лишь брал непродолжительную паузу. Этого и требовалось Себастьяну. Демон взмыл в воздух и полетел в сторону алтаря.

Трупы, насаженные на колья, были совсем свежими. Кровь стекала по отполированному дереву, разукрашивая его в багровый цвет. По неестественным позам, в которых пребывали мертвецы, было ясно, что людей насадили на колья ещё живыми. Сиэль думал о мучениях, которые пришлось испытать этим несчастным и переставал что-либо понимать. Он мысленно взмолился о том, чтобы Себастьян поскорее пришёл на помощь. К сожалению, горло и язык подводили его, и он не мог произнести ни слова.

«Себастьян, спаси же меня», — прежние воспоминания и нынешний страх слились у Сиэля в одну пронзительную мысль.

«Я уже рядом, милорд», — раздалось в его голове.

Демон и вправду показался среди толпы. Он приземлился в самую её гущу, и теперь отталкивал стоявших на его пути вампиров. Грелль тоже прокладывал путь к мальчику, не жалея возможностей своей косы.

— Вы и так все мертвы, — орал он, размахивая оружием направо и налево.

— Не совсем, — возразил ему Жорж и встал на пути, но шинигами было уже не остановить. Немного обидевшись на того смазливого вампира, который после флирта покусился на его жнеческую кровь, он с легкостью полоснул косой по возникшей на его пути преграде.

— Вот так, — наблюдая за тем, как Жорж падает на колени, подытожил Грелль. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что демон пришел на подмогу. Обрадовавшись, он заорал ещё громче. — Знаешь, Себастьянчик, я возьму тебя с собой в отдел. Уилл спросит с меня за весь этот кровавый ад. За каждое тело, которое мне пришлось сейчас разрезать.

— А мне что за проблемы с этого? — Себастьян уже стоял около алтаря, на котором насильно удерживали Сиэля. Одна из чертовски красивых демонесс находилась рядом с Женевьевой и держала над мальчиком длинный тонкий позолоченный кол.

— О, малыш, я выбрала самый красивый, — на удивление многих красотка обратилась не к Сиэлю, а к Себастьяну. — Давай сделаем это вместе.

— Придётся отдать его мне, дорогая, — демон мягко высвободил из её рук деревянный шест и, покрутив им в воздухе и отпугнув этим новоиспеченную вампиршу, потянулся к своему господину.

— Ну как же так, котик, — демонесса удивилась, но не посмела отбирать предмет экзекуции обратно. — В чем же причина? Мы давненько так не развлекались. Да и это трофей Жени, а она желает убить мальчишку, — капризным голосом добавила она.

— Сегодня не могу составить вам компанию, — подмигнув обворожительной свояченице, Себастьян выкинул кол подальше и взвалил Сиэля на плечи. — Как-нибудь в другой раз. И желательно с другим ребенком.

Грелль, наблюдавший за этим интересничанием открыл рот от удивления. Он, конечно, знал, что Себастьян был смутьяном, и смутьянство это распространялось в том числе и на любовную сферу, но чтобы так, при всех, и в особенности при нем — Грелле — богине любви! — флиртовать с женщинами? Разве можно было простить этот необдуманный демоном шаг? Жнец с удовольствием бы устроил сцену ревности, но, откровенно говоря, место и время были неподходящими. Проглотив обиду, он поспешил за дворецким. Благо выпала свободная минутка, и Женевьева пока не пришла в себя от неожиданности.

Остерегающиеся подходить ближе вампиры отстранились от демона. Они боялись его и с опаской наблюдали за тем, что происходит. Поскольку Анри молчал и не давал никаких приказаний, сдвигаться с места почти никто не решался. Только самые отчаянные пытались подлезть к Себастьяну, но тут же получали отпор либо от него, либо от вставшего рядом жнеца. Демон поставил мальчика на пол. Тихонько встряхнув его, попробовал привести в чувства. Сиэль хлопал глазами, но ничего не говорил.

Старинные подземелья славились своими лабиринтами. Интуитивно демон понимал, что где-то есть спасительный выход. Обратная дорога в склеп была недоступна, значит, стоило поискать лаз в другом месте.

Слабый писк послышался в кармане пальто. Недовольная происходящим кошка высовывалась оттуда и тихо фыркала. И фыркала не просто так. Очередная лихая голова полезла к демону, но тут же напоролась на стальной кулак.

— Господин, — замерший в боевой позе Себастьян, только что откинувший неугомонного вампира, принял обычное положение и аккуратно достал кошку из кармана. — Вынужден просить вас об особой услуге.

— Подержать твою кошку? — заплетающийся язык Сиэля и детский лепечущий тон давали понять, что граф сейчас согласен на всё, только бы его высвободили отсюда.

— Если вам будет несложно, — улыбнувшись, ответил демон и, отдав малютку в трясущиеся руки мальца, подхватил его на руки. Разбежавшись, он подскочил вверх и устремился к пустотам у потолка.

Свисающие сталактиты, скрывающие за собой неизвестно что, приманивали демона. Его интуиция говорила о том, что где-то здесь есть спасительный ход. Он летел и вскоре проник в лабиринт, выдолбленный в горной породе и соединяющий между собой множество залов, подобных тому, где только что происходила подлинная бесовщина.

Как приятно было держать на руках напуганного, присмиревшего Сиэля, безусловно, испытывавшего благодарность за своевременное спасение. Сиэль в самом деле был рад своему демону, почти также, как в тот роковой день, возможно, даже немного сильнее, ибо, если бы не проворность и прыткость слуги, то его — слабого мальчика — не только бы положили на алтарь, но и посадили на кол, а после съели, причем, возможно, заживо.

Сиэль одной рукой крепко держался за слугу. Другой — придерживал кошку, глядевшую на него своими хитрыми, внимательными глазами. Запах мёртвых тел, крови, гари и грязи, тянущийся из зала и других смежных с ним алтарных, смешался в одно зловонное месиво и побуждал к тошноте. Было одновременно жарко и холодно. Жарко — от держащих его тёплых рук, холодно — от поднявшегося изнутри и прежде так тщательно скрываемого страха.

Где-то позади, отставая на добрый десяток метров, за демоном спешил жнец. Со всем рвением он отмахивался от очнувшихся вампиров. Самые прыткие поспешили за беглецами. Анри, по всей видимости, объявил погоню, но послушались далеко не все. Коса смерти перерубала ненасытных пополам, а брызги крови окрашивали стены алым потоком. По мере удаления от зала преследующих становилось все меньше и меньше, и в итоге только разгневанная Женевьева, раненый Жорж и сам Анри, больше других заинтересованные в поимке и убийстве маленького графа, с криками догоняли их.

Подземные лабиринты, сложные, замысловатые, были проложены под землёй исключительно для представителей тёмных сил, и рассчитаны были только для прохождения оных. Обычный человек не смог бы осилить столько извилистых ходов, подъёмов и спусков, по которым удобнее всего было перемещаться, летя в воздухе. Причём скорость полёта должна была быть огромной, иначе живущая то там, то тут нежить начинала приманивать и тянуть путешественников в свои сети. Себастьяну пару раз пришлось увернуться от протянутых в его сторону длинных лап.

Воздух свистел в ушах Сиэля и вскоре мальчик почувствовал порывы свежего ветра. Где-то рядом был выход наверх. Лабиринт стал уже и вскоре вовсе превратился в небольшого диаметра тоннель. Демон прервал свой полёт. Зависнув в воздухе, он на ощупь стукнул пару раз кулаком по окружавшей их со всех сторон земле. Одна из стен начала осыпаться, сквозь возникшие щели показался худой деревянный люк. Демон стукнул по нему, дерево поддалось. Выломав остатки люка, он вылез наружу сам, затем достал господина и огляделся.

Сиэль, наконец-то глотнувший свежего воздуха, посмотрел на сияющую в небе луну. Он хотел расплакаться, но слезы почему-то никак не хотели выбираться наружу. Вместе со спазмом в горле, они застряли внутри. Проделав долгий путь во Францию, Сиэль и не думал, что ему вновь придётся с головой окунуться в очередное заваренное королевой месиво, состоящее из живых и мёртвых.

— Ну и грязно же здесь, — Грелль тоже вылез наружу и в своей привычной манере начал говорить о насущном. — Мне снова придётся тратиться на химчистку. — Отряхнувшись, он добавил. — Кстати, за нами следует та ненасытная троица. Никак не отстаёт. Даже не знаю, что им ещё от нас надо.

— Чтобы мы замолчали, — Себастьян бережно поставил господина на землю. Аккуратно высвободив кошку из несколько больше, чем надо, сжатых пальцев, он отпустил её погулять.

— Я и так буду молчать. Я никому ничего не расскажу! — заверял Грелль самым настойчивым образом. — Даже то, что с той развратницей тебя связывает больше, чем дружба, я тоже никому не проболтаюсь.

— Больше, чем дружба? Какая ещё дружба? — выдавил из себя Сиэль. Ещё одна успешная попытка открыть рот помогла ему понять, что он снова может говорить.

— Определенно, мы находимся в другой части леса. Ближе к городу, — не обращая внимания на враньё и провокацию жнеца, демон осматривался.

— Сейчас здесь окажутся эти ненормальные, — продолжал свою песню Грелль, — а ты пытаешься сориентироваться на местности. Не находишь, что в первую очередь надо подумать о том, чтобы нас не лишили крови.

— Грелль прав, нам срочно нужно уходить, — голос Сиэля постепенно обретал твёрдость.

— Даже граф осознал свою ошибку и теперь желает вернуться обратно, а ты всё смотришь по сторонам, — вопил жнец.

— Я прекрасно знаю, чего желает граф, — демон был чрезвычайно доволен. Его веселил и господин, находящийся сейчас в растрёпанных чувствах, и жнец, несущий околесицу.

Послышался шорох. Вампиры появились внезапно. Никто толком не заметил, как они вылезли из люка и подобрались почти вплотную. Зловещая нежить теперь стояла напротив Себастьяна и Сиэля и, тяжело дыша, готовилась к нападению. Дворецкий по обыкновению преградил путь к господину и приготовился к обороне. Хоть в его голове и проскальзывали мысли о продолжении необходимого для хозяина урока, но демон смог пересилить себя.

— А я была уверена, граф, что вы останетесь на празднике дольше, — Женевьева поправила волосы и сделала шаг навстречу мальчику. В её движениях как будто бы не было агрессии. На самом же деле она в любой момент могла прыгнуть на Сиэля и укусить его.

— Мне хватило времени, чтобы насладиться вашим гостеприимством, мадам, — ответил Сиэль, отпрянув назад.

— Как жаль, граф, как жаль, — Анри тоже включился в словесную игру. Он прикидывал с какой стороны лучше напасть. — Но просто так отпустить вас мы не сможем. Вы слишком много знаете.

— Мы никому ничего не расскажем! — опять завопил жнец.

— Какое изумительное вранье, мсье Сатклифф, — вампирша подмигнула жнецу. — Мы же все знаем, что расскажете. Особенно вы.

Не успела Женевьева договорить, как Анри и Жорж ринулись с места, бросаясь под ноги Себастьяну.

— Останови их, это приказ! — мальчик попятился к дереву и, споткнувшись, упал на землю. Что-то твердое впилось в его бок. — Зеркало, — прошептал Сиэль. Трясущимися руками он поспешил достать артефакт и посмотрел на луну, блиставшую в небе ярким пятном.

Убивать вампиров Себастьян не хотел. Все они, даже включая Женевьеву, были достойными соперниками. Оставить их на будущие времена — таково было решение демона. Сшибать с их шеи головы или же протыкать сердце было не очень хорошей затеей. Кто знает, что будет дальше? Вполне возможно, когда-нибудь и эти надоедливые существа смогут повеселить его и скрасить в большей степени скучное существование. Но надо было выполнить прозвучавший только что приказ или хотя бы сделать видимость. Решив, что сегодня идеальное стечение обстоятельств, он начал своё представление.

Демона с ног до головы окутал чёрный смерч. Привычный облик Себастьяна стремительно исчезал, высвобождая наружу его подлинную демоническую натуру. Когда смерч перестал кружиться, перед взволнованным Сиэлем и насторожившимися вампирами предстало нечто невообразимое. Аморфная чёрная масса, не сформированная, но и не лишённая некоего порядка, занимала намного больше места, нежели обычный человек. Подобие лица смотрело на вампиров и с издёвкой улыбалось им. Длинные руки направились в их сторону, рук было не две, а намного больше. Они сжали вампирские тела так крепко, что ни Женевьева, ни сопровождавшие её мужчины не смогли двигаться.

Себастьян знал, что вампиров можно убить двумя способами: либо лишив головы, либо проткнув сердце. Этих юродивых было рано лишать их голов, второй же вариант казался самым приемлемым. Чёрные гибкие руки стали вонзаться в плоть кровопийц, в ту самую заветную область, куда обычно втыкали освященный кол. Какая своеобразная месть за переживания хозяина... Раздвигая ткани и проходя руками сквозь плоть, демон имел цель лишь напугать своих противников, но те, визжавшие и перепуганные до смерти, не могли об этом знать, потому брыкались изо всех сил, пытаясь высвободиться. Своими движениями, они только усугубляли своё положение, увеличивая урон, который приносил им демон.

При виде этого акта насилия Грелль потерял сознание. Хлопок, который раздался из-за падения жнеца на землю, заставил Сиэля вздрогнуть. Себастьян не то, чтобы умилился реакцией жнеца, но точно получил положительные впечатления. Невероятно, как в шинигами сочетались такие несочетаемые вещи: умение защищать себя в непредвиденных обстоятельствах и необузданная паника при виде очевидных вещей. Жнецы прекрасно знали, как выглядят демоны, при этом Грелль постоянно западал на самые смазливые демонические маски, осознавая, что за этими масками скрывается ад.

Сиэль держал зеркало в руках и пытался направить его свет в сторону вампиров. Надо было подойти ближе, но ноги его не слушались. Он также понимал, что Себастьян не причинит ему вреда (по крайней мере сейчас), но смотреть на то, что вытворяет его слуга и находиться практически рядом, Сиэлю было противно. Увидев кошку барона, которая причинила ему столько неприятностей, он потянулся к ней рукой, но та, странно отреагировав, поскакала от него прочь.

Кое-как совладав со своими нервами, мальчик подошёл ближе к слуге и направил свет на висящих в его руках вампиров. Свечение, исходящее от амулета, должно было обжечь и Себастьяна, поэтому в особенности Сиэль следил за реакцией последнего. Амулет принца Сомы сделал своё дело. Тела кровопийц стали дымиться, а местами и обугливаться. Демон какое-то время терпел, но потом отбросил графа подальше от себя. Зеркало вывалилось из рук мальчика и отлетело в сторону. Не в силах больше подняться, Сиэль сидел на земле и следил за действиями слуги, дожидаясь исхода схватки.

Вампиры обессиливали. Прекратив брыкаться, они безжизненно висели в руках демона и больше не издавали ни звука. Демон даже удивился, что всё так быстро закончилось. Сделав пару усилий и удостоверившись, что никаких реакций со стороны кровопийц больше не добиться, он с брезгливостью скинул их на землю.

Словно червяки, они стали извиваться и хвататься друг за друга. Наблюдая за их действиями, демон предположил, что они общаются между собой посредством мысли. По всей видимости, они планировали бежать, но сил на это не хватало. Анри — самый опытный из них — зашептал какие-то заклинания и все трое стали постепенно растворяться в воздухе. Исчезая во тьме, они тихим шёпотом проклинали и демона, и человека, и жнеца, обещая в обязательном порядке вернуться и отомстить:

— И даже если вы сбежите обратно на свой туманный остров, я всё равно вас найду. Рано или поздно, — шелестел Анри, — мои связи безграничны, а память безупречна. И силы свои я восстановлю. Помни это, демон.

— Приходите, — скрежетал ему в ответ Михаэлис. — С удовольствием устрою вам достойный прием.

— Ждите нас, граф Фантомхайв, — последнее слово осталось за Женевьевой. 

Вампиры окончательно растворились во тьме, унося с собой последние крохи опасности.

Наступила тишина. Безумная тишина, о которой Сиэль не мог и мечтать. Болевшая голова кружилась. Хотелось спать. Зеркало — спасительный амулет Сомы — валялось чуть поодаль; выполнив свою миссию, оно перестало светиться. Запуганный мальчик теперь сидел на земле, уткнувшись лицом в коленки и сотрясался от подступающих, но ещё не прорвавшихся наружу рыданий.

Грелль, отработавший на полную мощь (Себастьян и не думал, что в этом нарциссическом впечатлительном типе кроется такая сила) лежал около поваленного дерева и приходить в себя не собирался. На притихшего жнеца было приятно смотреть. Как редки были моменты, когда он молчал, пусть благодаря подобным обстоятельствам.

Сейчас демон был один на один с хозяином. Никто не мешал. Прекрасно сложившаяся ситуация побудила его направить частичку гнева на господина. Отпустивший свою демоническую мощь на полную, Себастьян приблизился к мальчику. Чёрная аморфная масса, без выраженных частей тела, нависла над ним.

— Сегодняшней ночью вы уже пробовали на мне действие этого амулета, милорд, и я очень хорошо понял, что может быть в случае соприкосновения с ним. Не стоило давать мне этот урок вторично.

Сиэль вдруг перестал дрожать. Он встрепенулся и уставился на своего слугу. Слугу ли? Сейчас Себастьян совершенно не походил на того улыбающегося высокого мужчину, которого мальчик привык видеть рядом с собой. Демон не спешил принимать человеческий облик и продолжал вызывать в господине волнительные, но одновременно приятные чувства. Тёмное облако окутало его с головы до ног. Ни тёплое, ни холодное, оно не согревало, не успокаивало, но оберегало от всего, подталкивая к умиротворению.

— Не злоупотребляй моим терпением, — зашептал Сиэль, теперь буквально находящийся в бездне. — Я не хочу видеть тебя таким.

— Прошу меня простить, милорд, — помедлив, мрачная ипостась демона стала уменьшаться в размерах, но не спешила принимать привычный облик. — Вы ранены?

— Я удивлен, — Сиэль заставил себя успокоиться. Он смотрел на лежавшее неподалеку зеркало. — По возвращении в Англию выведай, есть ли у принца Сомы подобные волшебные вещицы.

— Обязательно, милорд, — несформированная рука провела по маленькому испачканному лицу.

— Хватит, — тут же осёк его Сиэль. — Мне нужен мой дворецкий. Потрудись принять обычный вид.

— Да, милорд, — ответил Себастьян. Приказ надо было исполнять.

Чёрный плотный ареол собрался в единую субстанцию и стал постепенно принимать привычный для глаз облик. Мальчик наблюдал за этим внимательно, но эмоций старался не показывать. Подождав, пока Себастьян полностью станет прежним, он произнёс привычным властным тоном.

— И напомни, чтобы я — апчхи! — заставил тебя взять в руки раскалённое железо и подержать его минут пять!

— За что именно вы хотите наказать меня? — клубы чёрного дыма окончательно рассеялись в воздухе. Перед мальчиком стоял его слуга и, непонятно каким образом, держал в руках свою маленькую помощницу.

— За то, что взял с собой кошку! — Сиэль полностью перенял правление ситуацией на себя, спрятав свою трепетную часть личности глубоко внутрь.

— Ах, это… — в руках Себастьяна раздалось довольное урчание и мурлыканье. — Я не могу путешествовать без мисс Лулу…

— Ты мерзавец, Себастьян, абсолютный беспринципный мерзавец, — Сиэль попытался встать и замахнуться на слугу, но холодные руки не слушались его, да и нужной силы, чтобы нанести удар, в них не было.

— Холодно, милорд. Идите тоже ко мне, — кошка спрыгнула на землю и отбежала в сторону жнеца.

— Ещё чего. Хватит. Ты уже достаточно сегодня носил меня на руках.

— Неужели. А мне всегда мало.

Сиэль сидел на земле. Он смотрел на своего слугу и желал поскорее оказаться дома, но распоряжения о возвращении пока не давал. 

— Идеальная история. Не правда ли? — не обращая внимания на господское негодование, демон продолжал. — Жорж забрал Женевьеву в царство мёртвых. Практически, как Аид Персефону. — Себастьян посмотрел на графа, на лице которого появлялась озадаченность.

— Не подразумеваешь ли ты нас с тобой, Себастьян?

— Вам ни за что не сбежать, господин. Как бы вы не старались избавиться от меня, я всё равно заберу... вашу душу.

— Мог бы не напоминать лишний раз, — недовольство, обида, гнев и какая-то примесь ревности проскальзывали в словах Сиэля.

— Ну-ну, милорд. — Себастьян присел к хозяину и обнял его. — Я даже прощу попытку избежать исполнения условий контракта.

— Я не думал, что всё так далеко зайдёт, — потупился Сиэль. — Я просто хотел проверить, смогут ли амулеты…

— Уберечь вас от моего внимания. Я понимаю, — закончил за него демон. — Но всё же, разве вы не видите сходство их ситуации с нашей?

После раздумий Сиэль тихо ответил.

— Персефона могла возвращаться домой к матери, а Женевьева уже никогда не вернется домой. Теперь её дом здесь. После того, как ты заберешь мою душу, я тоже не смогу вернуться. Я вообще не смогу жить.

— Я поразмышляю над вашими словами на досуге, хозяин.

Себастьян уже давно всерьёз думал о том, как продлить мальчику жизнь и, возможно, увлечь его за собой. Демон знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы никогда не расставаться со своим обожаемым господином, но было слишком рано говорить об этом графу. Тем не менее, демон решил прощупать почву и задать интересующий его вопрос:

— А вы хотели бы, милорд, тоже окунуться в царство темноты, только под моим руководством?

— Что, болван? — удивление, возникшее на уставшем лице, умилило Себастьяна. — И не надейся! Доведем до полного исполнения наш контракт, и ты отберёшь у меня душу. Менять условия договора я не собираюсь. Слишком много страданий ты мне принёс. Вот и сейчас, после этого путешествия, мне долго придётся зализывать раны.

— Я залижу вам все раны, милорд. — Себастьян изменился в лице. Обняв Сиэля ещё нежнее, он заговорческим тоном продолжил. — Кстати, о вылизывании… Вы не находите, что сейчас идеальное время для того, чтобы исполнить своё обещание.

— Какое ещё обещание? — но задавая этот вопрос, Сиэль уже знал, на что именно намекает его слуга.

— Человеческая память, порой, до странного худая. Вы задолжали мне своё внимание, господин.

— Ничего я… не… — даже сквозь усталость и злобу на мальчишеском лице проступил румянец.

Полученные в ходе сегодняшнего вечера ссадины и ранки не были преградой для Себастьяна. Он планировал сделать всё мягко и нежно. Наклонившись, он стал медленно вылизывать ссадины на шее и груди мальчика, ловя от этого интимного процесса невозможное наслаждение. Вкус крови господина, запах его кожи, выступившие от физических перегрузок капли пота — всё это было невероятно вкусным. Он старался запомнить сладость каждого глотка и поцелуя, отмечая, что от его размеренных ласк Сиэль тоже получает удовольствие. Себастьян внутренне ликовал от того, что ему удалось опрокинуть стаю кровососов и получить желанный трофей в виде поверженного, сдавшегося на его волю господина.

— Ты что переквалифицировался в вампиры? — даже несмотря на своё болезненное состояние, неудачный ход в игре с демоном и полученные ранения, он чувствовал, что вышел победителем — слуга всё также был предан ему.

— Если бы можно было, я бы съел вас всего, но тогда я не смогу сделать то, что очень давно хотел сделать.

— Здесь слишком грязно, — Сиэль понял к чему всё идет и попытался вырваться из цепких рук, но силы совсем оставили его. Не понятно только, было сие из-за нервного истощения или из-за возбуждения.

— Что поделать, милорд, я вам несколько раз предлагал сделать это в мягкой тёплой постели, — шептал демон, — но теперь придётся провести эксперимент здесь, раз кровать, как место для слияния, вам совсем не подходит.

— К сожалению, сейчас я не смогу поспорить с тобой по этому вопросу, — Сиэль обмяк под тяжестью демона, смиряясь с происходящим, — но позволь напомнить, что я ещё ребёнок для подобных экспериментов.

— Для ребенка вы очень опытны. У вас прекрасное сочетание возраста и жизненного опыта, оптимальное для любых времен.

— Как ты смеешь такое говорить? — Сиэль подумал и добавил. — Вслух.

— Тогда позвольте уже помолчать и… начать, — с каждым поцелуем легонько прикусывая кожу, демон-дворецкий наслаждался мелкой дрожью мальчика.

— Ты это специально делаешь, дурак? — шептал тот в ответ.

— Да, — так же тихо ответил слуга.

— Ты сумасшедший…

— Нет, абсолютно нет, милорд, — очередная ласка привела язык демона к мальчишескому пупку, — меня просто угораздило увлечься своим хозяином, и мысль, что я по какой-то причине не могу до него прикоснуться…

— Разве демоны умеют любить? — перебил Сиэль.

— Нет, не умеют, но подобие этих странных чувств я определённо к вам испытываю.

— Подобие? — Сиэль напрягся от последней реплики. Было в его вопросе и интонации нечто странное, но демон ничего не ответил.

Себастьян успел расстегнуть одежды Сиэля. Несмотря на ночное время суток, мальчик не чувствовал холода. Дворецкий нависал над ним, успевая ласкать не только языком, но и руками. Освободив худые бедра от одежды, он начал поглаживать и покусывать кожу у лобка. Поцелуи круговыми движениями сыпались на эту интимную зону.

— Ничего не получится, я слишком плохо себя чувствую… — последняя попытка сказать «нет» утонула в настойчивых ласках.

— Получится, — заверил его демон.

Поддерживая ягодицы графа одной рукой и мягко поглаживая их, слуга поцеловал его член, вначале у основания, потом стал целовать все выше и выше, постепенно перемещаясь к головке. Граф отреагировал, дав понять Себастьяну, что его действия одобрены. Член встал и был готов получать то, что ему было предназначено природой.

Раз уж сегодня был такой сумбурный день и не менее сумбурная ночь, Себастьян решил закончить и тот, и другую самым приятным для обоих образом. То целуя, то легонько покусывая нежную плоть, он добрался до головки и пару раз облизал её, после чего полностью поместил в свой рот. Сдавленный стон, говоривший о многом, и напрягшееся, прильнувшее к дворецкому маленькое тельце вынуждали действовать решительней, чем Себастьян и поспешил заняться. Взяв член в рот полностью, он настойчиво продолжил ласки.

Сиэль не первый раз тонул в неге, создаваемой его разнузданным слугой, но ни разу ещё демон не ласкал его подобным образом. Новые ощущения от играющих с его членом настойчивых губ и влажного горячего языка искрами отражались во всём теле. Мальчик на минуту забыл, где он находится и кто он такой. Весь мир, всё существование сконцентрировалось между ног и пульсирующим потоком растекалось по телу и дальше, дальше, соединяясь со всем окружающим. Обхватывая руками плечи дворецкого и выгибаясь, чтобы прочувствовать каждую ласку более остро, мальчик получал подлинное наслаждения, где-то на краю сознания понимая, что это не предел и существуют другие, более эксклюзивные формы получения удовольствия. И также Сиэль прекрасно понимал, что его слуга был абсолютным асом в этой щекотливой сфере.

Демону хватило какой-то пары минут, чтобы довести господина до оргазма. Подождав, пока хозяин полностью получит разрядку, демон сразу отстранился. По влажному телу мальчика скользнул холодный воздух. Пока Сиэль пытался отогнать от себя сладостный морок, Себастьян поднялся на ноги и в несколько движений приблизился к тому месту, где валялся амулет Сомы. Схватив амулет, он сжал его в руке, что было мощи. Покоробившись от боли, демон пытался сломать, деформировать, привести в негодность, сжечь в огненной бездне — в общем уничтожить этот возникший из ниоткуда артефакт, могущий в будущем создать определенные проблемы для обладания господином. Сиэль, вначале не понявший, что делает его слуга, заставил себя поднять голову. Блаженствовать долго не пришлось.

— Ты — паразит! — воскликнул граф, очнувшись и теперь с сожалением наблюдая за тем, как зеркало ломается пополам. Понимая, что у демона получилось вывести из строя этот бесценный подарок, он прикусил губу. Он также понимал, что закончившийся несколько мгновений акт был затеян демоном именно для этой цели.

— Да, милорд, — спокойно ответил демон, поигрывая с почерневшим зеркалом и обворожительно улыбаясь.

Сиэль был разочарован. Мимолётное блаженство, посетившее его во время их близости, сменилось привычным негодованием и даже разочарованием. Себастьян не только позволил себе лишнего в интимном плане, но и благополучно избавил господина от обладания последним амулетом принца Сомы, а, между тем, Сиэль планировал оставить у себя хотя бы зеркало, раз кулон был навсегда потерян. Безрассудный, эгоистичный поступок слуги абсолютно расстроил молодого графа. И так слишком много всего произошло, от чего демон чувствовал усладу, а тут ещё и это.

После поломки амулета Сиэль как воды в рот набрал. Надо же было как-то выказывать своё недовольство. Жестом дав понять, что находиться в этом проклятом лесу он больше не желает, граф подождал, пока демон отреагирует и переместит таки всех домой. Себастьяну ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. Он подошёл к хозяину, подхватил мальчика на руки, далее взвалил на плечо до сих пор валявшегося на земле Грелля, подозвал наблюдающую за всем кошку и поспешил в уютный дом Адель. Показывать господина и жнеца англичанам было пока рановато.

Если бы дворецкий знал заранее, что его кощунственные действия поставят между ним и господином незримый барьер, и заставят мальчишку играть в молчанку, демон, конечно же, ограничился только поцелуями и от амулета избавляться бы не стал. Но что сделано, то сделано. И это ещё не конец.


	7. Дворецкий на свидании

Сон помог Сиэлю прийти в себя и окончательно избавиться от переживаний и страхов минувшей ночи. Себастьян позаботился о том, чтобы господин смог отлично отдохнуть. Постель была невероятно мягкой, и, провалившись в ее объятья, Сиэль забыл обо всем, мгновенно оказавшись во власти снов; свежий воздух, идущий из приоткрытого окна, улучшал качество сна, а тишина, стоящая во всех комнатах, способствовала его глубине.

Мальчику удалось выспаться. Во многом благодаря тому, что дворецкий сдвинул обычное расписание — неслыханная роскошь для молодого лорда. Себастьян здраво рассудил, что для человека, коим пока являлся господин, очень важно хорошенько отдохнуть, особенно после всего произошедшего. Также он припомнил наставления своего коллеги — господина Агни, который постоянно повторял, что здоровье и хорошее настроение господ для дворецкого превыше всего. В связи с этим был приготовлен вкусный и калорийный завтрак — для поднятия тонуса и ускорения выздоровления одновременно.

Этими нехитрыми манипуляциями дворецкий также пытался загладить своё недавнее не в меру отвратительное поведение. Сорваться и сделать всё, что хочется, воспользовавшись хрупким положением графа — это, конечно, хорошо, но ведь подобные прегрешения необходимо как-то заглаживать… 

Перенеся господина и Грелля в снятый Элизабет дом, дворецкий приложил все усилия, чтобы сейчас мальчику было спокойно и комфортно. К сожалению, старания демона увенчались успехом только отчасти. Сиэль вступил на путь войны и не хотел прощать слугу за то, что между ними произошло.

Мальчик сидел на кровати и размеренно жевал принесённый дворецким завтрак. Солнце уже давно взошло. Время близилось к полудню. Спальня, залитая белым светом, сверкала роскошным убранством. Солнечные лучи проходили сквозь стёкла и, преломляясь, раскрашивали одну из стен в радужный спектр. Птички, свившие гнездо буквально над окном графской спальни, громко чирикали, рассказывая друг другу о своих птичьих делах (демон им чрезвычайно завидовал). Где-то на улице слышалась чужая, красивая человеческая речь. Люди переговаривались друг с другом, идя на работу (им демон завидовал так же рьяно). По всем меркам стояло идеальное французское утро, вот-вот готовящееся перейти в день. Принесённый в постель завтрак потихоньку исчезал с тарелок, но разговорам, к сожалению, не способствовал.

— Господин, все-таки как вы себя чувствуете? — устремлённый на Сиэля взгляд был полон интереса и желания поговорить.

Мальчик молчал. После вчерашней вакханалии, устроенной в лесу, он не проронил ни слова. Да, после всего, что произошло между ним и демоном, мальчик предпочитал молчание словам. Он обдумывал своё дальнейшее поведение, стараясь выработать наилучшую тактику. В голову пока ничего дельного не приходило, поэтому дистанция казалась Сиэлю оптимальным на данный момент решением.

— Сегодня великолепная погода, милорд. Я мог бы организовать для вас прогулку по городу. Вчера мне посчастливилось его хорошенько изучить. Свежий воздух полезен для здоровья. — Очередная попытка Себастьяна завязать разговор потерпела крах.

Десять минут назад он, как обычно, принёс в спальню завтрак и изо всех сил старался вывести господина на словесный контакт, но граф игнорировал все его попытки. Что касается услуг — их он принимал. Сидя в кровати и лакомясь мягкими тостами, Сиэль смотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь слугу, намеренно делая вид, что не замечает его.

— Как ваша голова? Болит или нет? — демон не сдавался. Он привык доводить дело до победного конца, но сегодня ветреная фортуна изменяла ему. — Я попрошу Адель пригласить на консультацию ее отца. Он врач. Он осматривал вас, пока вы были без сознания.

Молодой лорд продолжал вкушать принесённые тосты, предварительно обмакивая их в вишневый джем. Он всё также не обращал абсолютно никакого внимания на слишком услужливого, разговорчивого и ластившегося к нему слугу. Внешняя холодность графа объяснялась не только обдумыванием дальнейшего поведения, она также скрывала появившиеся откуда ни возьмись сентиментальные помыслы относительно слуги. Непозволительные мысли для аристократа. События ночи не прошли бесследно. Телесная память оказалась слишком сильной штукой. Сиэль боялся признать, прежде всего себе боялся признаться, что нуждается в повторной близости. И форма этой близости требовалась отнюдь не та, что они с Себастьяном практиковали прежде. Хотелось повторения утех, произошедших этой ночью.

— Возможно, надо принести ещё джема? — демон-дворецкий заметил, что весь завтрак, состоящий из яичницы, бекона, сосисок и фасоли, был с аппетитом поглощен. Это радовало, ведь в первую очередь такая прыть являлась признаком выздоровления. Сейчас мальчик пил чай. — Если хотите чего-то ещё — скажите.

Дворецкий вновь не был удостоен внимания. Наблюдая за тем, как Сиэль доедает завтрак и ставит чашку с чаем на поднос, дворецкий терпеливо дожидался, когда же мальчик прекратит его игнорировать. Завтрак подходил к концу, но ничего не менялось.

Щелчок пальцев дал понять, что трапеза окончена, и граф готов переодеваться. Сиэль, хоть и провёл трапезу в молчании, но насладился пищей достаточно. В первую очередь, ему льстило, что дворецкий перестал издеваться и на сей раз приготовил классический английский завтрак, с которым не могли сравниться кухни других стран. Также, было приятно видеть, как демон буквально вылезает из кожи и пытается угодить. Приятно до дрожи, но приходилось держать марку, чем граф усердно занимался.

Желание прикоснуться к Сиэлю, осаждавшее демона с минувшей ночи, перебороло. Себастьян буквально возник перед ним с ворохом одежды в руках — столь велико было притяжение демона к этому маленькому человечку. Дворецкий учтиво убрал поднос и помог господину поудобней усесться, после этого приступил к одному из своих любимых занятий. Переодевать приятно благоухающего, красивого, умного хозяина — вот оно, желанное наслаждение для влюблённого в свою добычу демона. Растянуть этот по-своему прекрасный акт хотелось как можно дольше.

Физическое состояние Сиэля в целом было неплохим, но бледная кожа, круги под глазами, припухший висок и успевший увеличиться в размерах синяк красноречиво говорили о недавно перенесённой травме. Взгляд мальчика, хоть и острый, всё равно был взглядом человека, страдающего от недуга, в данном случае, от головной боли. Демон был уверен, что господин хоть и ершится, но пока довольно слаб. В связи с этим Себастьян обращался с ним как можно более деликатно. Осторожно, медленно раздевал его и столь же медленно одевал, растягивая самые пикантные моменты. Сиэль, казалось, не придавал событию особого значения, принимая старания слуги, как должное. На самом деле он упивался этой особенной интимной близостью больше, чем Себастьян.

Хаотично разбросанные по одеялу маленькие подушки и некоторый общий беспорядок на кровати побуждали к дальнейшему отдыху, но лежать в постели Сиэль не хотел. Он терпеливо дожидался, пока Себастьян закончит свою работу. Лаковые туфли, одетые в последнюю очередь, закончили туалет. Напоследок мужская рука нежно погладила по мальчишеской щеке и остановилась бы на подбородке, но Сиэль вовремя убрал руку слуги от своего лица и встал с кровати. Отрешенно осмотрев себя, мальчик взял газету, принесённую дворецким вместе с завтраком, и отправился в гостиную.

Себастьяну только и оставалось проводить господина взглядом и тяжело вздохнуть. Этот вздох — неосознанный, идущий из самых глубин, изрядно удивил самого демона. Неужели подобие чувств, похожих на любовь, теперь были ему понятны и даже приятны? Жить с ними было тяжело, но Себастьян старался изо всех сил.

Апартаменты, в которых графу посчастливилось провести последние два дня, полностью его устраивали. Проходя по верхнему этажу, Сиэль внимательно всматривался в убранство дома и отмечал, что меблировка и отделка были спроектированы человеком, имеющим отменный вкус. Конечно, до графских хором этому маленькому дому было далеко, но для кочевой жизни, тем более в другой стране, пристанище француженки, безусловно, годилось. Быстро спустившись по лестнице на первый этаж, Сиэль устремился в главную комнату.

— Адель, доброе утро, — заметив хозяйку дома, стоящую в гостиной, он учтиво поздоровался с ней.

— Здравствуйте, граф! О, я так молилась за ваше здоровье, и Он услышал мои мольбы! Вы чувствуете себя лучше, — эмоции девушки были искренними. Было видно, что она переживала за состояние мальчика, и теперь от души радовалась благим переменам. Повернувшись к нему лицом, она отошла чуть в сторону, этим открыв обзор. Позади неё на диване развалился Грелль.

— Не стоит отдавать все заслуги господу. В первую очередь надо благодарить вашего отца. Это его заслуга, — проговорил Сиэль, подходя к ней ближе и не обращая никакого внимания на красноволосого жнеца. — И, конечно, ваша. Благодарю за всю помощь и заботу, которую вы мне оказали.

— Я всего лишь исполняла свой долг, — девушка озадаченно уставилась на подошедшего к ней мальчика, в особенности на его висок. Глазная повязка тоже не внушала ей доверия, поэтому она поспешила добавить. — Сегодня вам стоит лежать в кровати. Вы ещё слишком слабы, чтобы бодрствовать. Отцу непременно стоит осмотреть вас, и как можно скорее!

Зубастая довольная улыбка Грелля ярко контрастировала с озабоченностью Адель. Девушка ничего не знала об их ночном путешествии и была убеждена, что мальчик всю ночь провёл в постели.

— Нет, я чувствую себя сносно, — тон голоса молодого графа был убедительным. Он медленно подошёл к одному из кресел и аккуратно сел в него.

— Вы уверены? — она покосилась сначала на Грелля, а после на вошедшего в комнату дворецкого, ища поддержку у взрослого человека. Характер мальчика произвел на неё впечатление.

— Осмотр необходим, милорд, — демон был полностью согласен с француженкой. — Даже если пик болезни миновал, выслушать мнение доктора не будет лишним.

— Вы правы, мсье Михаэлис, — ответила Адель с привычной для французов горячностью. — Уговорите своего хозяина быть немного сговорчивее, а я пока отправлю послание отцу, чтобы он, как только выдастся свободное время, вернулся из клиники.

— Право, не стоит отрывать вашего отца от дел… — начал было Сиэль, но девушка уже выпорхнула из комнаты.

Проводив её взглядом и мельком осмотрев жнеца, сидевшего на диване напротив него, мальчик развернул газету и принялся читать статьи «Пти журналь», уделяя особое внимание уголовной хронике. Себастьян, подумав, подошёл к креслу и встал за его спинкой.

— Так как на счет сегодняшней прогулки, милорд?

Столь близкое присутствие демона действовало волнующе, но Сиэль усилием воли заставил себя погрузиться в чтение четвёртой полосы, на которой говорилось об очередной сенсации, произошедшей в городе.

Сцена несостоявшегося диалога повторилась. Себастьян изо всех сил пытался завести с господином разговор, но натыкался на глухую стену, состоящую из принципиальности и упёртости. За стараниями демона наблюдал жнец, сидевший на диване и с интересом просматривающий свежий выпуск журнала мод. Грелль пришёл в себя ещё ночью. Он чувствовал себя бодро и был весьма доволен своим положением. Хоть Сиэль не разговаривал и с ним, шинигами этим ничуть не тяготился. Наоборот, теперь можно было всё своё внимание и усердие обратить на завоевание сердца демона.

— На второй полосе, милорд, рассказывается о злополучных событиях, произошедших в Булонском лесу. Прогуливающиеся по лесу люди видели сегодняшней ночью странные свечения, исходящие из самой глуши.

— Ну, ещё бы они не видели, — подал голос Грелль. Заинтересованный новым фасоном платья, представленном в журнале, он успевал отметиться на всех фронтах. В моду снова входил бархат, но и с Себастьяном хотелось поговорить.

— Перепуганные увиденным, эти прохожие устремились прямиком в редакцию, наперебой рассказывая небылицы о духах — призраках некогда убитых королём девственниц.

— Себастьян, ты такой начитанный, — восхитился Грелль. — Ты так много знаешь!

— Господин, позвольте я помогу вам перелистнуть страницу, чтобы вы смогли насладиться чтением упомянутой мной статьи, — рука слуги легла на запястье мальчика, но Сиэль резво высвободил свою руку и, злобно сверкнув глазами, встал. Заносчиво оглядев улыбающегося жнеца, он в гордом молчании пошёл к выходу. Уходить от назойливого демона сегодня получалось особенно хорошо. Жаль только, что делать этого абсолютно не хотелось.

Грелль, тоже впавший в графскую немилость, улыбался. Мальчик подозревал, что он был на стороне Себастьяна (и был, конечно же, прав), поэтому решил держать шинигами подальше от себя. Уж больно подозрительным было его сомнительное присутствие. Откуда взялся Грелль? По какой причине последовал за ними? Мысли по этому поводу роились в голове мальчика, и сделанные им выводы были не очень утешительны. Себастьян самостоятельно пригласил Грелля приехать во Францию, не посоветовавшись, не упомянув об этом. Ещё одно нарекание в сторону слуги.

С сожалением, он направился в библиотеку и, встретившись в коридоре с Адель, громким голосом объявил, что хочет побыть в одиночестве. Девушка не стала возражать и с любопытством заглянула в гостиную. Грелль помахал ей рукой, указывая на журнал, а вот Себастьян вниманием не удостоил. На его лице отражался гнев: губы искривились в недовольной гримасе, в глазах сверкнул недобрый огонек.

Девушка не стала навязывать своё общение. Она лишь оставила на столе поднос с двумя чашками чая (для Себастьяна и для мсье Грелля) и вышла из комнаты.

Себастьян же думал о мальчишке.

Неужели сегодня пробить отчуждённость ничем не удастся и так и придётся унижаться перед ним? Чего желает этот маленький наглец? Чтобы демон просил прощения? Неужели несдержанность, разнузданность демонического естества напугала мальца так сильно, и теперь, вместе со страхом, мальчик выражал протест, испытывая демона на прочность?

Это противостояние в терпении, выдержке — кто кого переиграет — было одновременно и сладостно, и невыносимо. Демон не любил, когда добыча игнорировала или отвергала его.

— Себастьянчик, мой дорогой влюблённый демон! — возопил наблюдающий за всей сценой жнец. — Ты помнишь, что задолжал мне? Я ведь не просто так пережил все злоключения и чуть не был изнасилован, — жнец открыл свой рот, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. — Тебе стоит сжалиться надо мной и отплатить с лихвой за всё добро, что я тебе сделал!

— Тебя ещё не хватало, — дворецкий так жаждал услышать голос хозяина, а заговорил совсем другой субъект.

— Неужели демоническое слово ничего не стоит? Ты же обещал!

Размышления по поводу долга и уговора с Греллем уже посещали мысли Себастьяна, и не единожды. Он не планировал как-либо отплачивать жнецу за его услуги — разве что сделать какую-нибудь пакость, чтобы Грелль самоустранился... Демон планировал провести с господином несколько радужных дней. Воздух Парижа располагал к проявлениям своих чувств и интимным вольностям, но в свете вчерашних событий и последовавшей после них неразговорчивости графа планы надобно было менять.

— Чего именно ты хочешь? — всё-таки спросил Себастьян, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза в знак смирения.

— Ааааа! — Грелль не верил своему счастью. — Как минимум свидание при свечах! Сегодня вечером! В романтической обстановке! С цветами, коньяком, кальяном и танцовщицами, а может танцовщиками… — восторженные возгласы, громкие, эмоциональные, были слышны не только в этой комнате, а должно быть и на улице тоже. Жнец ликовал, размахивал руками и пытался игриво ущипнуть Себастьяна, который каждый раз успешно уворачивался.

— О, бесы… — прошептал демон, поглаживая свои виски. — Угораздило же…

— Только ты и я. Никаких бесов, — моментально ответил шинигами и перевёл взгляд на недавно закрывшуюся за графом дверь. — И никаких бесят.

Себастьян тоже посмотрел на дверь. Господин всё равно будет дуться в ближайшее время. Строптивый, упёртый мальчишка, знающий себе цену и не подпускающий к себе ближе, чем он желает. Отомстить за игнорирование, позлить своего хозяина — неплохое решение, и демон даже подозревал, что подобная стимуляция может дать плодотворный эффект.

— Хорошо, — с возникшей ниоткуда улыбочкой вдруг проговорил Себастьян. — Свидание, так свидание.

— Сегодня! В девять вечера в кабаре «Розовая шляпка», которое находится в Латинском квартале, — выпалил жнец, ловя благоприятный момент и не дожидаясь, пока демон передумает. — Буду ждать тебя там!

— Ты сам закажешь столик? — с удивлением поинтересовался Себастьян, подозревая недоброе. Уж больно счастливое лицо было у шинигами. Веяло подвохом.

— Да, — с придыханием ответил жнец. — И не столик, а отдельный номер — специально для таких пар как мы с тобой.

— Мы не пара, — отрезал демон, перестав улыбаться.

— Не будь занудой, — шинигами приподнялся и легонько шлёпнул журналом по груди дворецкого. — Притворимся, что пара и что всё у нас как у людей!

Себастьян раздражённый такой откровенной наглостью вырвал из рук жнеца журнал и, скомкав его, отдал обратно.

— Журнал мне уже не нужен, — пояснил Грелль. — Я отлучусь на пару часов. Мне надо припудрить нос.

— Как будет угодно.

«Когда же ты уже уйдешь?!» — вопила демоническая сущность.

— Встретимся в отдельном номере, Себастьянчик.

— До встречи.

— До скорой встречи, — жнец поцеловал свои пальцы и пошевелил ими, как бы показывая, что прощается, но ненадолго. — Ну, я пойду.

— Иди, — Себастьян не мог дождаться, когда шинигами уйдёт.

— Пока, Себастьянчик, — жнец выпорхнул из комнаты и понёсся, как будто на крыльях, к выходу.

Раздавшийся на весь дом радостный ор вынудил птиц, живущих на крыше, покинуть свои уютные гнёзда.

~.~.~

Сколько времени уходило у Грелля на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, никто точно не знал, даже он сам. Подготовка к любому событию, в числе которых был и ежедневный поход на работу, проходила тщательно и с усердием, требовала больших усилий и неимоверных стараний. Вот и сейчас, перед грядущей сенсационной вечерней встречей, жнец проявлял недюжинную активность. 

Вначале были изучены витрины самых фешенебельных салонов столицы. Жнец не жалел времени на экспериментирование с лучшими косметическими средствами и парфюмами. Приобретались только новинки, которые использовали оперные дивы, театральные примы и популярные артистки. Выбирались преимущественно яркие тени, красные губные помады и тяжёлые сложные ароматы духов. Не только внешний вид должен быть сногсшибательным (и сразу бросаться в глаза!), но также важен и шлейф приносимого с собой аромата.

— Себастьянчик, сегодня ты будешь моим, — прошептал шинигами, открывая двери салона очередного прославленного кутюрье. Хоть наряд для свидания был приготовлен заранее, мужчина не смог устоять перед соблазном приобрести очередную модную безделицу. — Посмотрим, что у нас здесь…

Рассматривая манекенов, одетых в разные женские платья: блестящие, длинные, яркие, вульгарные и по наивному благопристойные, жнец представлял себя в каждом из них, обдумывая, как бы он вёл себя, надев тот или иной наряд. Какая модель поведения наилучшим образом соответствует каждому образу. Предаваться подобным размышлениям мужчине очень нравилось, можно даже сказать, что эти размышления были обычным делом, ведь они всегда рано или поздно выливались в дела реальные.

Погулявший по салону, а также побывавший ещё в парочке подобных мест, а затем буквально во всех знаковых для модников точках столицы, изрядно вымотавший нервы продавцам, при этом чрезвычайно довольный своими парижскими покупками и обвешанный кучей пакетов и коробок, Грелль отправился обратно домой. Его настроение было приподнято на ближайшие часы, а энергия била ключом. Пришло время опробовать купленное на себе.

Вернувшись в дом Адель и закрывшись в своей ванной комнате (Грелль постарался избежать встречи с обитателями дома), он стал обстоятельно готовиться к предстоящему свиданию. Заранее продумав каждый элемент одежды, каждое слово, каждое действие — всё, абсолютно всё, от ткани экстравагантного платья до незначительного жеста руки — он был уверен в своем сегодняшнем успехе. Тактика поведения с демоном была проработана заранее: нажим и шантаж. Нажим и шантаж! К огромному сожалению, демоны не понимают ничего другого, а ведь Грелль мечтал отдать всего себя с самыми чистыми помыслами…

После минувших событий аловолосый жнец окончательно осознал свои чувства. Сатклифф и раньше никак не мог вырвать их из своего сердца, мысленно раз за разом возвращаясь к высокому, сильному, статному брюнету. Путешествие в Булонский лес только усилило жжение в груди, и жнец стал думать о Себастьяне с утроенной силой, составляя планы по завоеванию демонического сердца (в наличии которого Грелль сомневался — но должен же у демонов быть какой-то его эквивалент?!).

Для того чтобы завоевать внимание строптивого, несгибаемого Себастьяна, жнец был готов на многое, даже на некоторые жертвы. Любовь — это всегда жертва! Хочет любящий того или нет! Нормальному человеку никогда бы не пришло в голову пуститься в такое сомнительное путешествие и подвергнуть себя риску. И Себастьян должен это оценить!

Шинигами прекрасно знал, что прямыми путями добиться расположения такого демона, как Себастьян, было довольно сложно, если совсем невозможно. Поэтому, пришлось прибегнуть к маленькой пакости, задумка которой посетила Грелля довольно давно. Сделать эту подлость можно было только в интимной обстановке. Во время всего путешествия жнец старался не думать об этом, боясь, что демон сможет прочитать коварный план в зелёных томных глазах. Раскрытия секрета нельзя было допустить. План не должен был сорваться.

— Ах, как хороша водичка. — Грелль уже нежился в ванне и мурлыкал себе под нос главную тему из оперы «Кармен». Обстоятельно намыливая всё, что только можно было намылить, он погружался в мир своих нестандартных мечтаний и желал поскорее приблизить встречу, но было ещё столько дел, столько дел. — Себастьянчик, ты сегодня обязательно окажешься в моем плену, дорогой, — на разные лады повторял жнец.

Ароматный запах эфирных масел и душистого мыла обволакивал кожу. Этот приятный шлейф необходимо было зафиксировать на длительное время, поэтому жнец решил не только нанести средства на мочалку, но и подлить их в воду. Лежать в воде он планировал как можно дольше, чтобы аромат как следует впитался. По мере продолжения купания, кожа становилась бархатной и гладкой, практически как у женщины. Остроглазый Себастьян не сможет этого не заметить!

Побаловав себя водными процедурами, жнец вылез из ванны и принялся рассматривать своё тело. Прибегая к большой критике, он всё-таки признался, что является несказанной красавицей, равной которой не было среди когда-либо окружавших демона женщин. Да что там демона! Вообще в мире подобных красавиц нет! После сделанных выводов он еще раз осмотрел себя и, насухо вытершись и накинув халат, стал сушить волосы.

Поддерживать красоту волос было нелёгким делом. Внушительная длина требовала особого ухода, а яркий цвет требовал постоянного обновления. Частые окрашивания разрушали структуру волос, но Грелль был благоразумной леди и поддерживал их здоровье многочисленными питательными масками и маслами. Высушить свою шевелюру и уложить её в прическу при таком уходе не составило особого труда, хоть и заняло довольно много времени. Покончив с укладкой, жнец перешёл к макияжу.

Изысканному искусству рисования лица Грелль мог предаваться часами, с особым тщанием и придирчивостью подбирая оттенок теней, тушь и тон основы под макияж. Если жнецу что-то не нравилось, всё немедленно стиралось, и акт начинался заново. Огромное внимание отводилось ресницам и губам. Отдавалось предпочтение накладным ресницам, сделанным из натурального волоса редких пород животных. Ресницы накладывались в два слоя — под свои и над ними. Только после этого применялся самый чёрный оттенок туши.

Далее вечно жаждущие поцелуев губы окрашивались в ярко красную помаду. Цвет крови и любви. Этот прекрасный цвет отражал подлинный оттенок души Грелля, передавал всю экспрессию и энергию, которые таились в его неистовом сердце. Акцент макияжа, сделанный на губы, подчёркивал утончённость вкуса и классовый ранг, но вместе с этим шинигами всегда следил, чтобы глаза оставались не менее выразительными. Всё же глаза были зеркалами его сложной натуры.

Грелль простоял около зеркала несколько часов и, кажется, добился совершенства. В отражении на него смотрело существо неопределенного пола, сексуальное и готовое на подвиги.

— Очень аппетитно выглядишь, мадемуазель, — сказал он сам себе, наслаждаясь текстурой помады. Губы складывались то в бантик, то растягивались в улыбке или усмешке. Кроваво-красный оттенок и красивый контур губ сами просились оставить след либо на демоне, либо на его одежде, но пока жнец лишь коснулся губами зеркала, поцеловав таким образом своё отражение. На зеркальной глади тут же появился красный отпечаток. — Идеально, — подытожил жнец. Пора было переходить к следующему этапу.

Наряд к предстоящей встрече был, как уже говорилось, давно готов. Надеясь на слово демона, данное ещё в Британии, Грелль прихватил с собой в путешествие безумно длинное шелковое красное платье, которое было сшито несравненной богиней мод Лондона — Ниной Хопкинс. Жнецу пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы это платье попало в его руки, но все затеянные им интриги привели к успешной реализации желаемого. Сейчас у него был бесценный экземпляр, на который жнец делал большие ставки.

— Ну, разве я не богиня? — кривляясь перед зеркалом, спрашивал он сам себя. — Настоящая леди, — Грелль принимал разные позы, то соблазнительные, то отдававшие скромностью. — Безумная опытная леди!

Под конец он взял в руки красный ридикюль и поспешил в кабаре. Время так быстро пролетело. Невероятно, как таят часы, когда готовишься к важному событию. Необходимо успеть к открытию кабаре и отдать кое-какие приказания обслуживающему персоналу. Также не лишним было проверить, готов сюрприз или нет. Игра, которую затеял жнец, должна была принести большие плоды. Если не получится добиться своего по-хорошему, то непременно получится по-плохому.

Жнец накинул на себя длинный плащ и бесшумно выскользнул из дома. Хорошо, что никто не попался на его пути. А то могли возникнуть вопросы.

~.~.~

Себастьян весь день старался найти общий язык со своим принципиальным господином, но молодой граф продолжал игнорировать слугу. Сиэль читал книги и газеты, изучал недавно выпущенные из типографии европейские карты, отвечал на письма, любезничал с Адель и её отцом, пришедшим сразу же после получения послания дочери, — в общем, делал всё, чтобы избежать диалога с дворецким. Внезапно возникшая между ними стена на первый взгляд совершенно не беспокоила мальчика, наоборот, как будто бы даже стимулировала его к свершению важных дел. Эта наигранная занятость одновременно потешала и беспокоила Себастьяна, внимательно следившего за поведением господина.

Причины протеста, который Сиэль так рьяно выражал, были понятны дворецкому — непозволительное поведение со стороны слуги и потеря амулетов, подаренных Сомой. Не то задумывал мальчик и не к этому морально готовился. Игнорирование было своеобразной компенсацией за весь «ущерб», который демон позволил себе нанести. Только вот Себастьяну этот бойкот начинал надоедать. Единожды вкусив изумительный плод, он не намерен был останавливаться на достигнутом. Он хотел и дальше выказывать господину свой особый интерес, но маленький наглец не позволял слуге реализовывать это страстное желание.

Небольшая библиотека, находящаяся в доме Адель и собранная преимущественно её отцом — большим любителем старинных фолиантов, пришлась Сиэлю по вкусу. Ровными рядами заставленные полки шкафов благостно действовали на поток мыслей, а тишина способствовала раздумьям. Правда, временами эта тишина наглым образом нарушалась:

— Господин, мне нужно отлучиться на пару часов, — вновь начал свой монолог демон, зашедший проведать хозяина и теперь наблюдающий за тем, как Сиэль дописывает отчёт королеве. Себастьян не переставал надеяться растопить ту глыбу льда, которая никак не желала испаряться. — Дело в том, что я задолжал одному старому знакомому парочку тумаков.

Сидящий за столом Сиэль не шелохнулся и занятие своё не прервал. Обложенный со всех сторон картами, он изучал окрестности Парижа, пытаясь сопоставить место пребывания французских вампиров с возможным положением подобных существ в Великобритании. В ближайшем будущем ситуация, причём прескверная ситуация, надо было это признать, могла выйти из-под контроля, поэтому королеве не мешало бы поразмышлять на тему усиления защиты своей страны. Как она будет это делать — Сиэлю было всё равно, но он посчитал, что собрать подробные данные из источников других стран будет делом не лишним.

— Вы нуждаетесь в моей помощи в ближайшие часы?

Худые пальчики продолжали бегать по одной из карт, измеряя расстояние от центра столицы Франции до пригородных зон, в подземельях которых, по разумению Сиэля, могли располагаться тайные логова упырей. Те же расчеты производились и на карте Лондона. Граф был полностью сосредоточен на работе. После произведённых расчётов он вновь погрузился в раздумья. Слуга не был удостоен и толики его внимания.

— Я вернусь через пару часов, если вы не против, милорд.

Отложив карту в сторону, Сиэль встал и направился к одному из дальних книжных шкафов. В той секции были собраны старинные издания первейших европейских книг. Мальчику хотелось поискать информацию и в них тоже. Хоть голова болела, и ноги порой подкашивались, но ум требовал работы. 

Себастьян проследил за тем, как мальчик встал и направился в другую часть комнаты. Не желая более ходить, словно пёс за не любящим его хозяином, дворецкий кинул ему в спину колкую для обоих фразу:

— Может, мне не возвращаться вовсе? — последняя попытка была вознаграждена адекватной реакцией. Молодой граф обернулся.

Холодный синий глаз смотрел на демона надменно-осуждающе, то ли разрешая, то ли запрещая. Поскольку господин ничего не сказал, дворецкий спокойно развернулся и ретировался, будучи уверенным, что Адель сможет развлечь господина в случае чего, а если произойдёт непредвиденное вторжение, то демон самолично принесётся сюда на всех парах. Уж опасность, нависшую над его любимцем, он почувствует. Мальчик был ещё слаб, и оставлять его одного было совершенно нежелательно, но что поделать — в обществе демона здесь пока не нуждались, а отплатить навязчивому жнецу за его старания было довольно важным делом.

Сразу же наведавшись к Адель, Себастьян удостоил её поцелуем и просьбой присмотреть за господином. Влюблённая француженка с готовностью пообещала составить графу компанию и оказать в случае чего необходимую помощь. В доме находился и её отец — врач, который исподтишка следил за деятельным молодым человеком. Всё было устроено и продумано наилучшим образом.

Возможно, отдалиться от господина было сейчас самым правильным шагом. Чрезмерное внимание дворецкого было графу в тягость. Не будет ли правильным дать малышу возможность отдохнуть от слуги?

Добравшись до своей комнаты и переодевшись в неброский костюм, Себастьян погладил спавшую на его кровати кошку. Мисс Лулу отреагировала на ласки, потянувшись. Её сон был спокойным и просыпаться она не желала.

— Следи за ним, малышка, — кошка повела ухом, но глаз так и не открыла.

Надев черные перчатки, Себастьян вышел из комнаты и отправился к выходу, на самую нелепую и абсурдную встречу своей долгой жизни. Возможно ли будет извлечь из этого свидания какую-нибудь пользу — он пока не знал, но, по обыкновению, чувствовал уверенность в самом благоприятном для себя исходе.

~.~.~

Как только Себастьян скрылся за дверью, активность Сиэля резко сократилась. Он принёс книги, которые планировал изучить, но, положив их на стол, так и не открыл. Усевшись обратно, юный граф положил руки на столешницу и опустил на них голову. Закрыв глаза, Сиэль тяжело вздохнул. Столешница, твёрдая и холодная, быстро согревалась под его ладонями.

Противоречие — вот каким словом следовало называть творящееся сейчас в его душе. Мальчик страдал. Незримая грань, ограждавшая Сиэля от власти демона, была, наконец, переступлена. И произошло это именно ночью. Мальчик чувствовал себя в абсолютном плену. Если раньше он ощущал контроль не в полной мере и где-то позволял себе слишком фривольное и даже грубое поведение, то после пережитого сегодняшней ночью, а в особенности, после того, что произошло напоследок, власть демона над маленьким телом стала абсолютной. Что самое скверное, плен этот распространялся и на внутренний мир — предательское сердце стало дрожать в те минуты, когда слуга был рядом и настаивал на своём, и руки почему-то не поднимались нанести столь обычный в таких случаях удар.

Сиэль старался найти логичное объяснение своим чувствам, убеждая себя, что возникли они от слишком откровенной и не практикуемой ранее близости. Но чем дольше он всё обдумывал, тем сильнее напарывался на то самое противоречие. Нельзя страдать от пребывания в рабстве, когда так хочется в нём находиться и, что самое страшное, получать от него неописуемое удовольствие (хоть получить это удовольствие посчастливилось пока только единожды). Смириться с таким открытием было нелегко, но стоило как-то приучить себя с этим жить.

Выказывать своё теплое отношение к демону мальчик не хотел. Продолжать игру в неприступность было также не самой лучшей стратегией. Тело желало повторной близости, такой же рьяной как вчера. Признаться в этом Себастьяну и тем самым проиграть тоже не очень-то хотелось. Не в интересах графа выказывать и без того сильную зависимость и этим пятнать своё достоинство. Оно и так было достаточно запятнано.

«Как обратить ситуацию в свою пользу? — всё думал и думал Сиэль. — Должен же быть выход, где я смог бы получить то, что хочу, и при этом не пасть в глазах демона окончательно».

Размышляя над этим, мальчик почувствовал присутствие кого-то постороннего.

— Апчхи! — по наитию направив взгляд на пол, он увидел подошедшую к нему маленькую кошку. Непонятно каким образом она оказалась в библиотеке. При выходе дворецкий плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Кошка смотрела на Сиэля снизу вверх и, казалось, улыбалась. Довольное кошачье лицо было приветливым и радостным.

— Уйди отсюда! — прикрикнул на неё Сиэль, но большой пользы от его крика, естественно, не было. Мисс Лулу тихонько обошла стул, на котором сидел граф, и запрыгнула на стол. Мягкой походкой пройдясь по книгам и разложенным картам, она встала прямо перед мальчиком, и стала ластиться и мурлыкать. Её хвост, длинный и гибкий, ласково прошёлся по мальчишескому подбородку, сделав то, что утром не удалось Себастьяну.

Обостряющаяся в таких случаях аллергия не заставила себя долго ждать. Сиэлю пришлось отстраниться, достать из кармана платок и поднести его ко рту. Присмотревшись, он увидел, что глаза у вертевшейся около него кошки были такими же, как у Себастьяна — красно-карими.

— Ты ведь необычная кошка… — Сиэль тут же одёрнул себя. Этого еще не хватало — с животными разговаривать. Но мисс Лулу как будто поняла, о чем он говорит, и мурлыкнула в ответ. Как-то по-особенному ласково это у неё получилось.

Раз ушедший по делам хозяин приказал присматривать за молодым господином, ей ничего не оставалось, как воочию наблюдать за деятельностью мальчика. Пропев свою песенку, кошка ещё некоторое время потопталась на бумагах и отправилась подальше, как будто поняв, что у Сиэля начались из-за её близкого присутствия некоторые проблемы. Она картинно прошагала на другой край стола, зная, что мальчик внимательно за ней следит.

~.~.~

Обозначенное Греллем заведение терялось среди многочисленных ярких городских улиц. Оно располагалось в самом центре столицы, где Себастьяну удалось недавно побывать. По словам Адель репутация у «Розовой шляпки» была отвратительной. Девушка отзывалась о кабаре весьма не лестно, ссылаясь на установленные в нём «первобытные нравы». Что означали эти слова, она не пояснила, но Себастьяну этого и не требовалось. Негативная оценка порядочной женщины говорила сама за себя.

На дорогу в кабаре ушло совсем немного времени — несколько секунд, сущий пустяк в пересчете на демоническое, да и на человеческое времяисчисление. Вначале Себастьян хотел отправиться в кабаре обычным путём — взять извозчика или пройтись пешком, но, выйдя из дома, передумал. Столь долгий путь мог способствовать возвращению мыслей к обожаемому господину, а демону хотелось отвлечься от переживаний. Поэтому он позволил себе на время прервать данное мальчишке обещание соответствовать человеческим меркам и отправился в путь по всем правилам демонического мгновенного перемещения.

Очутившись прямо перед входом в кабаре в столь краткий срок, демон осмотрелся и хмыкнул. Уже темнело. Около здания, в котором находилось кабаре, прохаживались люди. Судя по тому, что время от времени они посматривали на вход и тихо переговаривались, путь их тоже лежал сюда. Демон продолжил осмотр. 

Возможно, оформление фасада здания и намекало на находящийся в нём приют для свиданий, но в целом ничем особенным не выделялось. Вход в кабаре и вовсе выглядел непримечательно и терялся на фоне красочных вывесок и бонтонно оформленных подъездов к располагающимся рядом салонам и кофейням. Обычный непосвящённый человек вряд ли с первого раза нашел бы этот вход и вообще распознал в нём калитку в искомую лавочку.

Себастьян, постояв перед дверями и понаблюдав за проходившими взад-вперёд посетителями, вошёл внутрь. Неказистое снаружи здание оказалось настоящим вместилищем царства порока. Люди, как известно, всегда нуждались в последнем и абсолютно не тяготились этой нуждой, возводя шатры любви в самом центре своих мест обитания и благоразумно прикрывая эти шатры покрывалом целомудрия.

Кабаре «Розовая шляпка» оказалось одним из таких вот злачных подпольных заведений, где посетителям предлагался умеренный стриптиз и довольно развязная развлекательная программа. Это место никоим образом не было ориентировано на бедные прослойки населения, как раз наоборот. Судя по соблюдаемой безопасности, секретности и ажиотажу, здесь наблюдаемому, по вечерам сюда стекались сливки общества с вполне понятной целью — расслабиться после трудного дня и присмотреть очередную смазливую мордашку.

Несмотря на довольно раннее для подобных заведений время, публики в главном зале было уже достаточно. На сцене стояла дама в безумно коротком платье и длинных перчатках. Она пела мелодичную песню. Её глубокий голос разносился по всему помещению и заставлял сидевших за столиками людей обращать внимание на сцену. Молодые люди частенько посматривали на певицу, но она ни на кого не обращала внимания и, казалось, пела для какого-то несуществующего человека. Её взгляд был устремлен вдаль, в воспоминания и события прошлого.

Среди сидящей за столиками молодежи были и красивые девушки, как Себастьян правильно предположил, жаждущие славы и влияния, но по разным причинам пока их не добившиеся. Находясь здесь, они могли приглядеть влиятельных покровителей, а также найти приятных собеседников, благо тех, кто мог поддержать разговор, было предостаточно.

Слиться с публикой не составило большого труда. Радовала приглушённость света и атмосфера декаданса, столь глубоко укоренившаяся в модных веяниях идущей эпохи. Женщины скрывали за маленькими вуалетками похоть в глазах, но ткань не могла приглушить блеск женских глаз для всюду ищущих приключений мужчин. Среди публики были и неординарные персонажи, чем-то напоминающие Грелля. Похоже, с нравами во Франции дела обстояли проще, особенно среди молодежи.

Вечерняя программа должна была вот-вот начаться. Песня задумчивой певицы являлась прелюдией к главному представлению. Люди подтягивались, попивали шампанское и переговаривались друг с другом. Большинство столиков были заняты, но Грелля нигде не было видно.

— Вы наверняка мсье Казанова, — к Себастьяну обратился низенький, полноватый, но нисколько этим не комплектующий француз, волосы которого были тщательно прилизаны бриллиантином. Судя по одежде, он работал метрдотелем или управляющим. — Ваша… подруга, — мужчина акцентировал последнее слово и при этом чуть улыбнулся, — ждет в отдельном номере. Прошу, следуйте за мной.

— Благодарю… — Себастьян послушно пошёл за низеньким господином, размышляя о том, почему Греллю вздумалось дать демону именно такой псевдоним.

Мужчины быстро прошли мимо расположившейся в зале публики и скрылись за дверью, ведущей в закулисье. Пройдя несколько минут в кромешной тьме (демон видел в ней так же хорошо, как при свете и удивился тому, что человек видит не хуже него — видимо для управляющего этот путь был обычным), они миновали гримёрки, в которых ворковали волнующиеся перед выступлением исполнительницы канкана и бурлеска, и остановились перед одной из закрытых дверей, скрытых за гримёрными комнатами. Метрдотель понимающим взглядом посмотрел на Себастьяна и, передав ему ключ, моментально исчез.

Демон не спешил отправлять ключ в замочную скважину. Из-за двери слышались голоса, один из которых явно принадлежал красноволосому чуду. Себастьян решил подождать и послушать — возможно Грелль обсуждал с кем-то важные вещи. Приложив ухо к двери, Себастьян затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь в тихий говор.

— Всё приготовили? — послышался голос жнеца, проговаривающий слова на два тона выше обычного.

— Да, мсье, точнее мадемуазель, — тут же отозвался голос, на сей раз грубый и точно принадлежащий нормальному мужчине. Вслушавшись в тембр этого голоса, Себастьян представил высокого коренастого рабочего, не лишенного некоторого чувства юмора.

— Когда именно нам необходимо приступать к делу? — уточнил другой мужчина, субтильный и в себе не уверенный — именно такой образ всплыл перед глазами демона на этот раз.

— Не сразу, не сразу. Дайте нам немного времени, — мурлыкал Грелль, — но будьте начеку. Как только я сделаю вот так, — здесь, видимо, последовал некий замысловатый жест, — смело приступайте.

«Хм, заговор, — на лице Себастьяна заиграла блаженная улыбка. — Ты не настолько глуп, как кажешься, жнец».

Гарсоны больше ничего не сказали. Послышалась возня и шум удаляющихся шагов. В комнате была то ли потайная дверь, то ли запасной выход, куда и устремилась обслуга. После звука закрывшейся двери повисла тишина, изредка прерывающаяся томными вздохами. Себастьян выждал ещё минуту. Пора было воспользоваться ключом, но то ли сказалась работа дворецким, то ли демон стал более учтивее, вместо того, чтобы вставить ключ в замочную скважину, он постучал в дверь, не без удовольствия отметив, как быстро она перед ним открылась. К сожалению, приятные нотки удовольствия испарились, как только он увидел, в какой наряд облачилось существо эту дверь открывшее. Демон поймал себя на мысли, что уж лучше бы дверь не открывалась вовсе.

— Ты опаздываешь, шалун, — одетый в красное платье и размалёванный Грелль выглядел отвратительно. Если бы демон был склонен к нетерпимости, то могла бы возникнуть огромная вероятность насилия, но, поскольку Себастьян относился лояльно к подобного рода субъектам и поскольку шинигами действительно проявил чудеса помощи в спасении маленького графа, Себастьян решил сделать вид, что всё, как обычно.

— Ты должен благодарить меня за то, что я пришёл, — ответил Михаэлис, входя внутрь. 

Грелль поспешил закрыть дверь и отправился следом за своим кавалером. Узость платья не позволяла ему делать нормальные шаги, поэтому он семенил, словно гейша.

— Это ты пришёл благодарить меня, забыл? — тихо проговорил Грелль, догнав демона и обняв его со стороны спины. Не встретив сопротивления, он стал виснуть на плече дворецкого. — Хоть бы приоделся, противный ты демон, — продолжил он, осматривая неказистый наряд Себастьяна. — Какие-то лохмотья надёл.

— Нет повода для прикрас.

— Как это нет? — Грелль выпятил нижнюю накрашенную красной помадой губу. — Повод есть. Я так старался для тебя.

— Не стоило… — они постепенно перемещались к заставленному разными яствами столу.

— Меня даже посещали мысли блеснуть и там, в главном зале, — Грелль восторженно указал пальцем в сторону двери, — спеть что-нибудь среди множества незнакомых сияющих лиц, но это было бы слишком рискованно, да и не для выступлений я сюда пришёл и всё так тщательно готовил.

Избавляться от объятий жнеца было пока делом необязательным. Себастьян внимательно слушал лепетания своего визави и осматривал заказанную Греллем комнату.

Кроме упомянутого стола, стоящего посередине номера, и двух удобных кресел рядом с ним, здесь также располагался небольшой диван, столик с игральными картами, мини-сцена с шестом, занавешенная прозрачными шторами, туалетный столик, а также огромная кровать. В одном из углов, как Себастьян и предполагал, находилась дверь. На стенах висели картины эпохи Людовика XV, общей идеей которых были гулянья в Булонском лесу.

Кровать по меркам комнаты была огромной и предусмотрительно занавешивалась балдахином, плотность которого должна была скрывать не только происходящее на постели, но и доносящиеся оттуда сладостные звуки. Демоническая интуиция подсказывала, что до постели не дойдёт, но чем чёрт не шутит?

Демон улыбнулся.

Где-то вдалеке послышалась игривая музыка. В зале началось выступление, захмелевшие гости с удовольствием подпевали артистам. Должно быть, в салоне сейчас происходило очередное избрание главной красавицы — королевы вечера.

— Ах, — недовольно проговорил Грелль, услышав отголоски начавшегося представления. — Так не пойдёт. Не собираюсь я слушать огрызки того неинтересного шоу. Устроим свою игру.

Демон обратил взор на шторки, отгораживающие сцену от основной комнаты. За ними явно происходило какое-то шевеление.

— Начинаем! — Грелль отстранился от демона и похлопал в ладоши. — Я же обещал танцовщика, — обратился он уже к Себастьяну.

На сцене появился полураздетый субъект, лицо которого невозможно было рассмотреть — не позволяла полупрозрачность штор. Откуда-то сбоку полилась экстравагантная танцевальная музыка сродни тем, под которые танцуют наложницы в арабских гаремах. Танцовщик подошёл к шесту и в такт музыки стал выделывать невообразимые для викторианских времён вещи. Если бы шест был живым существом, то его состояние можно было бы охарактеризовать, как «использованное».

Себастьян недовольно разглядывал полуголого мужчину, танцевавшего за шторой.

— Ну не надо так негодовать, Себастьянчик, — жнец заметил негативную реакцию и поспешил направить демона к столу. — Лучше присядь.

Себастьян послушно сел на одно из кресел, но «леди» на удивление не стала садиться напротив. Она присела на подлокотник кресла Себастьяна и обвила руками шею мужчины. Стол был уставлен хорошо приготовленными кушаньями. Несколько бутылок отличного испанского вина отсверкивали красивым добрым рубиновым цветом. От приготовленной пищи шёл приятный аромат. Грелль проследил за взглядом Себастьяна, осматривающего блюда, и попыталась дотронуться рукой до щеки демона, что, на удивление, у него прекрасно получилось. Другой рукой он вновь сделал неопределённый жест в сторону двери.

— Я мог бы пригласить женщину исполнить нам стриптиз, но прима сегодняшнего вечера — я, — жнец от души улыбнулся. — Хочешь вина?

— Издеваешься? — удивился Себастьян, все же убирая шаловливую руку со своей щеки. — Вино меня не интересует. Хлеб и зрелища тоже.

Жнец вновь скорчил обидчивую гримасу.

— Я ведь и забыл совсем, что ты у нас любитель питаться нежными детскими душами.

— Именно. Прекрати этот цирк, — Себастьян указал на стриптизёра. 

— Тебе не угодишь, противный дворецкий, — Грелль вновь похлопал в ладоши. Танцовщик в мгновение ока испарился. — Но не думай, что ты так легко отделаешься, — Грелль провёл ногтем по подбородку Михаэлиса. — Раз смотреть на танцы других не хочешь, так потанцуй тогда сам!

Себастьян не хотел танцевать, но отказывать Греллю во всём подряд было бы большой неучтивостью.

— Хорошо, — бесстрастно ответил он.

Раздался щелчок пальцев, на ногтях которых был сделан красивый маникюр. Громко зазвучали первые такты возбуждённого танго. Но они смазались в сознании демона. Он внимательно смотрел на ту руку, которая только что щёлкнула пальцами. Не было в этом жесте ничего особенного, но он так сильно напоминал подобный щелчок, которым господин сегодня дал знать, что готов одеваться. Огромные руки Грелля не шли ни в какое сравнение с маленькими ладонями хозяина. Они казались несуразными и неуклюжими лапами. Себастьян нахмурился. Он обещал себе не думать о господине, но выполнять это обещание не получалось.

— Не надо так морщиться, пошли! — отнюдь не женская сила крылась в руках, подхвативших не ожидавшего подобной мощи Себастьяна. Шинигами поставил демона на ноги. — Ты ведь умеешь танцевать!

— Естественно, умею, — отвечал демон, обвивая талию «партнёрши» своей рукой. — Только пара из нас получится паршивая.

— Нет, самая лучшая, — взвизгнул жнец, почувствовал руку демона на своей пояснице. 

Через секунду они начали танец. Первые шаги экспрессивного танго зажигали жнеца страстью всё сильнее. Он норовил прижаться к Себастьяну ближе, чем следовало, и потрогать там, где не было надобности трогать.

— Не надейся на мою благосклонность, — тихо сказал Себастьян, после нескольких неудачных попыток Грелля пощупать его бедро. — Я делаю это лишь потому, что не знаю, как убить лишнее время.

— Бесёнок всё также игнорирует тебя? — вопрос Грелля совпал с небольшим конфузом. Шпилька сапога «леди» прошлась по обуви Себастьяна, причем последний подозревал, что сделано это было преднамеренно.

— Он имеет на это полное право, — ответил Себастьян, слишком быстро и низко выгнув Грелля назад, отвечая тем самым уколом на укол. От внезапного прогиба в спине жнеца что-то хрустнуло. 

— Брось, зачем тебе ребёнок? И какое право он имеет? — Грелль был уже в основной стойке и продолжил обычный шаг. Касаться рук Себастьяна было очень приятно, а прижиматься к его телу — вдвойне.

— Ты не поймёшь, — танец продолжался, но ни близкие касания, ни шикарная обстановка Себастьяна не впечатляли. Его мысли окончательно вернулись к Сиэлю и отринуть их никак не получалось.

— Неужели этот щенок смог сделать что-то такое, до чего не додумался опытный партнёр?

— Возможно, — таинственно ответил Себастьян.

— Не поверю в это никогда! Ты просто зациклился на его душе, — старался переубедить его Грелль. — Тебе надо расслабиться в более приятной и подходящей компании. Например, здесь, со мной.

Хоть места в комнате было не очень много, но эта странная парочка как-то умудрялась выделывать все элементы, присущие такому сложному танцу, как танго.

— А что скажет Уильям? — после некоторой паузы спросил Себастьян, совершенно верно подметив, что раз Грелль позволил себе упомянуть о человеке, покорившем сердце демона, то не лишним будет спросить и про педантичного жнеца, в своё время пробудившего интерес красноволосого шинигами.

— Да ну его… — Грелль изменился в лице. Напоминание о Спирсе было ему неприятно. — Он не достоин моей любви.

— Неужели? — Себастьян сделал вид, что потрясён, и, прервав танец, встал напротив запыхавшегося партнёра. Слабая точка шинигами была нащупана. Теперь надо было определиться с силой нажима. — Ты за всё время путешествия так часто упоминал о нём. У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы очень хорошие друзья, — самым елейным голосом продолжал Себастьян.

— Я должен ему отомстить, — Грелль сжал одну руку в кулак. — Я и в Париж подался только за тем, чтобы он помаялся и подумал, куда я пропал.

— А я был уверен, что ты хотел мне помочь, — улыбнулся демон, получая новую информацию. Она могла быть обращена против Грелля.

— И это тоже. Просто всё так удачно совпало, — шинигами ответил на улыбку демона своим острозубым оскалом.

— И как же ты собрался ему мстить?

— А вот так, — жнец толкнул Себастьяна в сторону кровати. 

Демон вновь удивился огромной силе жнеческих рук и, не сопротивляясь, упал на постель, которая оказалась довольно мягким и удобным ложем. На него тут же упал Грелль и стал шарить своими руками где-то у Себастьяна между ног, одновременно осыпая поцелуями шею и щеки демона, намеренно пачкая помадой его одежду. Вместо возбуждения Себастьян почувствовал омерзение, но он не успел до конца пропустить через себя это неприятное чувство. Его острый глаз вдруг ощутил вспышку света. В этот момент Грелль впился своими губами в губы Себастьяна, пытаясь проникнуть языком в его рот.

Это был уже перебор. Себастьян деликатно отстранил от себя шинигами, при этом заметив очередную вспышку. Демон достал платок и вытер им перепачканные губы.

— Что происходит? — деликатность плавно перешла в жёсткую хватку. Не менее крепкая рука легла на шею Грелля и с силой сжала её.

— Ничего, дорогой, — замямлил Грелль, ещё не совсем опомнившись от поцелуя.

— Хорошо, я спрошу по-другому, — чтобы разговорить шинигами и умерить его пыл другая рука демона стала превращаться в подобие чёрной аморфной петли, которая в скором времени обвилась вокруг тонкой шеи.

Грелль от неожиданности чуть не потерял сознание, как это произошло недавно в лесу. Раздался визг, на который из второй двери выскочили двое мужчин — тех самых, чьи голоса совсем недавно слышал Себастьян. Они встали около стены, вглядываясь за балдахин, и ждали указаний. Звуки танго достигали кульминации.

— Помогите же мне, идиоты! — вопил Грелль, ощущая на своей шее новую петлю. — Освободите меня! — но мужчины не двигались с места, чувствуя опасность.

— Кто они? — тихо спросил Себастьян, обвивая шею все туже. Шинигами стал задыхаться.

— Они оказались очень сговорчивыми работниками и за отдельную плату согласились оказать мне небольшую услугу, — захрипел тот.

— И что за услугу они тебе оказали? — длинные руки потянулись и в сторону мужчин, колени которых постепенно подламывались от страха.

Странный наряд лежащего мужчины работников нисколько не смущал, видимо, за время работы в кабаре им встречались и более эксклюзивные экземпляры. Но вот подобные метаморфозы с руками они видели впервые, что внушало почти религиозный ужас.

— Что вы сделали, господа? — теневые кольца стали закручиваться и вокруг их шей. — Откуда эти световые вспышки?

— Мы… мы… мы — начал тот, что был повыше и покоренастей, — мы — фотографы.

Себастьян с отвращением приподнял Грелля вверх, чуть не переломив ему шею, и откинул на пол. Встав с кровати, демон пошёл к ребятам, переместив на них всё своё внимание.

— Так вот как ты платишь за добро?! — скулил Грелль, держась за свою шею и стараясь отползти от Себастьяна как можно дальше.

— Продолжайте свой рассказ, — вкрадчиво скомандовал демон стоящим у стены мужчинам. На Грелля он больше не смотрел.

— Нас наняли для того, чтобы сделать несколько снимков.

— Неужели? — Себастьян оскалился. Был повод в очередной раз побесноваться. — И где же они?

— В той комнате, — субтильный тип указал на дверь, безуспешно стараясь вырваться из плена.

— А где фотоаппарат?

— Тоже в той комнате, — проскулил он.

— И как же вы им снимали?

— Объектив встроен в стены и выходит окуляром через отверстия в картинах.

— Виртуозно, — подытожил Себастьян, обернувшись и посмотрев на запечатленную на картинах охоту. — Покажите же, что вы там наснимали, — один из фотографов удостоился свободы и, не теряя времени, побежал в смежную комнату.

Через полминуты он явился с пачкой фотокарточек, за что был вознаграждён — его друг тоже был отпущен из демонических лап.

— Дайте-ка посмотреть, — нечеловеческая длань вырвала из трясущихся рук несколько десятков свежих, только что родившихся на свет снимков.

Гарсоны, казалось, начали седеть, столь несчастным и испуганным был их вид.

На фотографиях были изображены все пикантные моменты текущего вечера, начиная с висевшего на демонических плечах Грелля, заканчивая финальной фотографией с поцелуем и схватившейся за ширинку демона жнеческой рукой (благо последнее было видно нечетко — балдахин скрывал детали).

Каждое сколько-нибудь двусмысленное действие было запечатлено. Если бы эти фотокарточки попали в руки человека несведущего и с изображёнными на них людьми не знакомого, то этот человек вполне подумал бы, что на фотографиях красуется влюблённая пара. 

Качество снимков было хорошим. Видно, что работали профессионалы, набившие свои грязные руки в каком-нибудь из дорогих борделей, куда заходят могущие раскошелиться людишки. Для демона истории с подобными компроматами были не новостью.

— Как скор прогресс, — Себастьян подошёл к столу и рассматривал фотографии одну за другой, прикидывая что-то в уме. — Я весьма впечатлён вашей работой, молодые люди.

Служащие трепетали, вцепившись руками друг в друга. Они повидали за свою жизнь многое, но такое видели впервые. Позарившись на обещанную Греллем внушительную плату, они и не думали, что вляпаются в такую историю. Остаться сегодня в живых — было их единственной целью.

— Пожалуй, я возьму их все с собой, — подытожил Себастьян, постучав стопкой фотографий по столу. — Вы ведь не против, господа?

Мужчины в страхе замотали головами, но больше так и не произнесли ни одного слова.

— Прекрасно, — демон спрятал фотографии в потайной карман пиджака. — Для чего тебе надо было опускаться до такой подлости? — обратился он к лежащему на полу Греллю. — Неужели только ради ревности Спирса? Не думаю, что он благосклонно отреагирует на эту сомнительную измену. Он осведомлён, что я тебя терпеть не могу.

Тот молчал, закусив губу и борясь с подступающими рыданиями. Нежелание Грелля отвечать разъярило Себастьяна. Он подошёл к шинигами и, приподняв его за ткань платья, хорошенько встряхнул. Ткань треснула по швам, обнажив мужскую грудь.

— Я хотел позлить твоего щенка, — завистливо вскричал жнец, глотая проступившие слёзы. — Меня раздражает ваша идиллия! Постоянно выясняете отношения, как будто являетесь полноценной парой. Но вы не пара! И никогда вам ей не стать! Будьте вы прокляты!   
— давясь рыданиями, закончил Грелль, ожидая следующей встряски.

— Собственно, мы уже… — но Себастьян агрессию больше не проявлял. Его гнев сменился задумчивостью.

«Идиллия-то идиллия, но сейчас она переживает не лучшие времена».

Но тут точёная бровь демона поднялась вверх. Вдруг в мыслях возникла восхитительная идея. Непроизвольно улыбнувшись от неожиданности и приятности той самой идеи, демон выпустил разорванное платье Грелля из рук, тем самым помогая жнецу окончательно разлечься на полу.

— Что ж… — руки Себастьяна принимали человеческий облик. — Ужин, должно быть, вкусен. Танцы, признаюсь, порадовали, но репертуар мне совершенно не подходит. По демоническим меркам свидание состоялось, — констатировал он, вдыхая запах всеобщего страха. — Расчёт произведён.

— Уходи прочь, подлец, — рыдал Грелль, закрывая рукой заплаканное лицо. Он лежал на полу, словно брошенная кукла. Единственное, что было непостижимо как для демона, так и для присутствующих людей, тушь на глазах шинигами абсолютно не размазалась. Всё-таки надо было признать — искусство наносить макияж было отточено жнецом до совершенства.

— Не смею вас больше задерживать, миледи, — демон уже упивался своей новой идеей, все мысли были заняты только ей. Грелль более не представлял для него какого-нибудь интереса, поэтому можно было без всяких сожалений перешагнуть через лежащее на полу тело.

Далее Себастьян прошел через всю комнату и, оглянувшись, полюбовался своей работой, после чего достал из кармана ключ и выкинул его на пол. С чувством выполненного долга он вышел вон. Не было надобности больше задерживаться в этом противном месте.


	8. Дворецкий на вечеринке

Ателье Нины Хопкинс находилось на Риджент-стрит, в Вест-Энде — той части Лондона, где всё немного лучше и качественнее, чем в любом другом уголке столицы. Дом, построенный в неоготическом стиле, был оформлен так, что любой проходивший мимо ясно понимал — здесь живет и орудует мастер, из-под креативных рук которого выходят вещи, отвечающие требованиям самых капризных модников и модниц.

На входной двери ателье были изображены дама и кавалер, одетые в весьма экстравагантные костюмы. Наряд дамы отдалённо напоминал длинный камзол, тем самым намекая на только-только начавшее входить в моду равенство полов. В свою очередь, костюм мужчины содержал в себе капельку женственности — его образу досталось чуть больше рюшек, оборок и бантов, нежели допускали приличия. Вывеска над дверью красноречиво говорила, что здесь обитает именитый кутюрье, а изображения ниток, игл и ножниц, искусно выведенные белой краской на стеклах окон первого этажа, только подтверждали это.

Около странного дома стояла карета, на дверце которой красовался герб графа Фантомхайв. Молодой аристократ и его невеста приехали к диктору мод ранним утром и уже целых два часа примеряли костюмы, сшитые по индивидуальному заказу.

— Мы заранее обсудили с Ниной все детали твоего наряда, Сиэль, — улыбчивая Лиззи в очередной раз обратилась к своему жениху. — Ты должен меня очень сильно благодарить. Я сама разрабатывала эскиз костюма. Просидела целый день и все-таки придумала, как сделать, чтобы всё было миленько.

— Считаешь, что у тебя получилось придумать?

— Тебе не нравится? — услужливая девушка мгновенно выказала недовольное удивление.

Сиэль стоял перед зеркалом и меланхолично всматривался в своё отражение. Мысленно чертыхаясь, он думал о том, что затея с вечеринкой и столь быстрая капитуляция по поводу её проведения были непростительными ошибками с его стороны, но, к огромному сожалению, как-либо исправить ситуацию было уже поздно. Раз обещал — надо обещание выполнять.

Прошло всего две недели — четырнадцать дней и ночей — но по прибытии в Лондон Сиэль каждый раз, оказываясь в общих комнатах своего дома, брался за голову и начинал нервно растирать виски. Благодаря стараниям Лиззи и принца Сомы за время его отсутствия поместье превратилось в филиал ада, причём сделано всё было с таким мастерством, что молодой граф подозревал неладное. Не выходцами ли из преисподней, подобно Себастьяну, являлись его дорогие друзья? И не придётся ли после вечеринки демону-дворецкому снова восстанавливать первоначальный облик дома? Ответов на эти вопросы Сиэль пока не знал, но изменения в убранстве его родной обители были настолько радикальными и ужасными, что можно было предположить всякое.

Итак, ужас начинался прямо в гостиной. Её украсили паутиной, чучелами летучих мышей и вертикально стоящими гробами. Сам Гробовщик позавидовал бы количеству и качеству этих хранилищ для человеческих тел. Далее шли лестницы. Привычные красные ковровые дорожки сменились синими коврами с чёрной траурной оторочкой по бокам. По всей длине ковров серебристыми нитями были вышиты узоры в виде крестов; кто-то шепнул графу на ухо, что вышивка обработана особым составом фосфора. В тёмное время этот особый состав придавал коврам некое загробное свечение. По ночам лестницы напоминали водопад, ниспадающий со второго этажа на первый. Сиэлю посчастливилось пару раз выйти из комнаты после полуночи, и он с дрожью в сердце отметил, что по главной лестнице спускаться было страшно.

Столовая тоже изменилась до неузнаваемости. По наущению Лиззи слуги не только перекрасили стены в чёрный цвет, но и заменили всю столовую утварь, достав из старинных запасов серебряные кубки и тарелки, из которых уже добрых две сотни лет никто не пил и не ел.

Зал же, приготовленный для приема гостей, — некогда элегантно обставленный зал (Сиэль при воспоминании о нём тяжело вздыхал) — превратился в главный приют безумства молодой англичанки. Здесь тёмная атмосфера Самайна была воссоздана в полной мере. Странная чёрная кованая мебель, привезённая отцом Лиззи из их загородной резиденции, навевала мысли о сходках чертей и следовавших после них кровавых пирах, а роспись на стенах в виде кладбищенских врат была выполнена настолько правдоподобно, что казалось, если дунет ветер, створки со скрипом начнут открываться.

— Почему ты молчишь?! — Лиззи упёрлась руками в бока. — Ну почему? Почему? Ты не хочешь надевать на вечеринку этот костюм? Я так долго ждала, когда же ты примеришь его, а ты даже ничего не можешь сказать! — в её зеленых глазах сверкнули слёзы. Их появление всегда действовало на молодого графа подобно катализатору.

Сиэль очнулся от своих дум и подошёл к Лиззи. Взяв её за руки, он ответил:

— Мне нравится. Только вот с клыками перебор.

— Ты же вампир, Сиэль. Клыки — обязательная атрибутика к этому образу.

— Я не вампир, а человек, — торопливо поправил он, припомнив недавние приключения в Париже.

— Я так и сказала, — девушка отличалась своенравностью. — И клыки придётся надеть тоже.

— Как, по-твоему, я буду разговаривать, если надену их? — возразил Сиэль.

— Очень хорошо будешь. На качество дикции они не влияют. Я уже проверяла. У меня ведь тоже они есть, видишь? — Лиззи указала на свои малюсенькие удобные накладные клычки, которые никоим образом ей не мешали.

— А как же в них откусывать пищу? — не сдавался Сиэль.

— Себастьян покормит тебя, — парировала Лиззи, не привыкшая к возражениям жениха.

— Ещё чего, — прошептал Сиэль, мельком взглянув на стоящего поодаль слугу. — Тебе не кажется, что в целом король вампиров получился слишком… хм… вычурным, — мальчик покрутился перед зеркалом, удивляясь тому, что Лиззи заставила его надеть подобное.

На нём был чёрный бархатный костюм, отделанный шнурками красного цвета с такими же красными наконечниками, напоминающими по форме капли крови. Воротник рубашки был сшит из дорогого красного кружева; такими же кружевами были отделаны рукава. Чёрные кожаные высокие сапоги украшались по верху рубинами и гранатами. Образ заканчивали чёрный цилиндр и длинный плащ того же цвета, а также вышеупомянутые длинные клыки, которые остро впивались в нижнюю губу.

— Вы не цените мой труд, граф! — взвилась стоящая рядом Хопкинс. — Пока вы отдыхали в Париже, мы с мисс Элизабет взялись за этот нелёгкий труд — сшить для вас и ваших гостей новые наряды. Мы разрабатывали образ каждого, скрупулёзно изучая характеры всех литературных подлецов. Кстати… — Нина загадочно улыбнулась и обратилась к дворецкому, стоящему неподалеку и посматривающему на неё с опаской и недовольством. — Для вас, мистер Зануда, тоже кое-что есть.

— В самом деле? — перебил её Сиэль. — Но Себастьян в вечеринке принимать участия не будет.

— Как же так! — опять начала кукситься Лиззи. — Я приготовила наряды для всего штата прислуги, и для Себастьяна в том числе.

— Да, граф, я и мои девочки не покладая рук и днём, и ночью шили все эти многочисленные костюмы, — продолжила громким голосом Нина, начиная вить круги указательным пальцем. — Мне пришлось перенести заказы других высокопоставленных лиц, лишь бы угодить вашему дому и дому Мидфордов, а вы позволяете себе отказываться от моих трудов?!

Сиэль подхватил лежащую на стуле трость и аккуратно отвел ей трясущуюся перед его лицом руку.

— Я вас понял, мисс Хопкинс. Вы правы, — нехотя проговорил он. В большей степени для того, чтобы она замолчала.

— Благодарю, — победно объявила Нина. — Вы выглядите изумительно, граф, — восхитилась она своей работой.

— Значит, ты наденешь костюм вампира? — Лиззи захлопала в ладоши.

— Возможно. — Сиэль одёрнул плащ и прошёлся по комнате, с целью найти причину для отказа, но костюм сидел, как влитой. — Ты только что сказала, что сшила наряды для всех.

— Да, именно так.

— И сколько этих «всех»? — поинтересовался Сиэль.

— Я пригласила только самых близких, не волнуйся. Как я и говорила, набралось двадцать человек, не считая прислугу.

— Что ж. Добавь к списку ещё одну персону. Точнее две.

Сиэль, кажется, смирился со своим положением и, наконец, перестал осматривать себя в зеркале.

— Кого? — в голосе девушки появились нотки любопытства.

— Зиглинде Салливан и её дворецкого.

— Кто она? — теперь в голосе чувствовались ещё и нотки ревности.

— Моя хорошая знакомая из Германии, приехавшая погостить в Лондон, — безапелляционным тоном ответил Сиэль.

— Но у неё не будет подходящего наряда, — возразила Лиззи, нахмурившись, но попытки девушки переубедить своего жениха ни к чему не привели.

— Всё равно отправь ей пригласительную открытку, — настаивал на своем Сиэль. — Уверен, что Зиглинде что-нибудь придумает.

«Уж она-то придумает», — добавил он про себя.

Тон графа был непререкаемым, поэтому Лиззи пришлось смириться. Она посмотрела на своего жениха с любопытством (какую это знакомую из Германии Сиэль захотел видеть на их вечеринке?), но не стала продолжать тему, а ещё раз поинтересовалась о наряде:

— Сиэль, хватит уходить от главной темы разговора. Скажи, ты наденешь всё, что я с такой любовью для тебя приготовила? — самая обворожительная улыбка, какая только была у неё в закромах, отразилась на девичьем лице. — Тебе нравится?

— Нравится, — сухо повторил за ней Сиэль. — Так уж и быть, — продолжил он, теперь уже обращаясь к Нине. — Ваш труд будет вознаграждён. Я надену ваш костюм. И Себастьяну позволю принять участие в празднике.

— Я так рада, так рада! — взвизгнула Лиззи, добившись своего. Она прыгала от радости и хлопала в ладоши. — Себастьян, иди теперь ты примерь свой наряд.

— Прошу на примерку, только в другую комнату, пожалуйста. — В голосе Нины слышался подвох и усмешка, поэтому Себастьян, на секунду замялся, но, увидев в глазах Сиэля хоть недовольное, но позволение, отправился с недобро улыбающейся женщиной в прилегающую к примерочной комнату.

После выходки в Булонском лесу граф по-прежнему не удостаивал замечать своего слугу, игнорируя его присутствие и не отвечая на его реплики. Себастьян продолжал общаться с ним в своей обычной манере, но как будто разговаривал со стеной. Всю обратную дорогу в Англию Сиэль не проронил ни слова, но ввиду сложившихся обстоятельств тактику поведения приходилось менять, ведь Сиэль краем глаза отметил, что картина, всё больше проясняющаяся перед его глазами, смахивала на заговор.

Присутствующие портнихи пересматривались и многозначительно улыбались, глядя на то, как граф вышагивает по примерочной и перекидывается фразами с уже находящейся в прекрасном расположении духа Лиззи. Оценив атмосферу, которая возникла после упоминания наряда Себастьяна, он удостоверился — от него что-то скрывают и несколько огорчился, что не сможет выспросить подробности у дворецкого. Он надеялся увидеть, во что его вырядила Нина, но тщетно. Начать же разговор первым означало признать своё поражение и окончательное принятие тех сомнительных событий, которые случились между ними во Франции. Сиэль решил до последнего не сдаваться.

Через пятнадцать минут Нина и Себастьян вернулись. Оба были чрезвычайно довольны. Себастьян, наверное, чуть больше — настолько широкой была его улыбка, прямо как у своровавшего лакомство кота.

Костюм слуги Сиэль так и не увидел, но что-то подсказывало графу, что Нина придумала нечто особенное. Высказав пару замечаний касательно доставки, он переоделся (не без помощи Себастьяна, конечно же) и подождал, пока Лиззи вдоволь полюбезничает со всеми присутствующими, после чего направился в сторону выхода. Элизабет, успевшая прихватить пару сшитых лично для неё шляпок, поспешила за ним.

~.~.~

Вечеринка была назначена на следующий день. С самого утра дом должен был тонуть в суматохе, но вместо того, чтобы готовиться к приёму гостей, Бард, Мэйлин и Финни обсуждали свои новые костюмы. Они наведались в ателье всего пару раз и до сегодняшнего дня не в полной мере представляли, во что их желает вырядить светловолосая госпожа. Когда же перед их лицами появилась окончательно пошитая одежда, удивлению прислуги не было предела. Им ничего не оставалось, только как сетовать на свое подневольное положение и морально готовиться к выходу в свет.

Себастьян оставил своих подопечных наедине с осознанием неизбежного и полностью взял подготовку к празднику на себя. Планировалось подать к столу различные лёгкие закуски, жаркое и алкогольные напитки. Здесь дворецкий проявил чудеса воображения, выискав эксклюзивные рецепты блюд и не менее эксклюзивные варианты коктейлей. Один из них пришёлся дворецкому особенно по душе… Демон был намерен поспособствовать тому, чтобы господин непременно попробовал этот коктейль и, по возможности, высказал о нём своё мнение.

Вечеринка должна была проходить в главном зале. Туда, помимо привезённой лордом Мидфордом старинной мебели, Себастьян перенёс более удобные диваны и кресла. Дворецкий знал, что хозяин не находит в стараниях Лиззи и крупицы здравого суждения, поэтому постарался увеличить комфортабельность грядущего события, но делал всё так, чтобы не оскорбить маленькую мисс.

Интерьер планировалось освежить живыми цветами. Лиззи потребовала, чтобы везде были расставлены букеты с белыми лилиями, но Себастьян тактично указал ей, что и без них обстановка напоминает кладбищенскую юдоль. После нелёгких переговоров они условились, что дом следует украсить розами — любимыми цветами Сиэля, но непременно белыми — на этом мисс Мидфорд настаивала. Себастьян сделал вид, что послушался, и украсил белыми цветами лишь самые видные места, но на окнах и тумбах всё же появились огромные букеты иссиня-черных и красных роз.

Ближе к вечеру прибыли музыканты. Их облачили в костюмы бременских музыкантов. Люди были предупреждены, что весь вечер проведут в образах животных, и особого возражения по этому поводу не выказывали, возможно, потому, что им заранее хорошо заплатили. Также Лиззи велела поспособствовать тому, чтобы каждый из музыкантов выглядел как можно более кровожадно. Нина, конечно же, приложила к этому свою руку, придав образам максимальную драматичность, но Себастьян имел наглость дополнить указание будущей госпожи своими идеями. Он позволил своей фантазии разгуляться и «превратил» безобидного петуха в абраксаса, а собаку в цербера, при этом искренне радуясь, что люди не могли выказать и крупицы возражения.

Далее Себастьян позаботился о том, чтобы в зале всё стояло на своих местах. Закуски ровными рядами лежали на многоярусных подносах, которые в свою очередь были фигурно выстроены на столах. Вкусно благоухающие блюда, красиво разложенные по тарелкам разных форм, были готовы к тому, чтобы их кто-нибудь испробовал. Везде и всюду стояли алкогольные напитки, всевозможных цветов и разной крепости — чтобы вовремя усладить желающих промочить горло.

Окончив все приготовления, Себастьян отправил Танаку встречать гостей, а сам, предвкушая очередное касание к любимому телу, пошёл в спальню господина. Последний час Сиэль провёл именно там, видимо, как и его слуги, морально готовился к предстоящему облачению. Переодевать мальчика было, как обычно, в радость. Видеть Сиэля в наряде вампира — услада для демона, знающего, как иногда прозорлива и расчётлива бывает чертовка-судьба. Особенность образа, выбранного Лиззи, была понятна только им двоим. И какое удовольствие испытывал демон, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик справляется с возникшими благодаря невесте трудностями и превращается (пусть и не по-настоящему) в одного из представителей нежити.

Весь процесс переодевания проходил в теперь уже привычном молчании. В последние дни Себастьян и не пытался заводить разговоров, понимая, что должно случиться нечто особенное, чтобы Сиэль открыл рот. Сказать о том, что Себастьян смирился с бойкотом, было нельзя. Наоборот, он готовился к очередной буре после затишья.

Сиэль тяготился сложившимися обстоятельствами не меньше слуги, но не видел причин для того, чтобы заканчивать молчанку. Телесная истома, беспокоившая графа каждый вечер, преодолевалась, хоть и с трудом, и граф решил, что пока есть силы сопротивляться, он будет стоять на своем.

Переодевание заняло совсем немного времени. Сиэлю пора было приниматься за обязанности гостеприимного хозяина. Доведя до конца туалет, он встал и направился на первый этаж.

— Что ж. — Себастьян посмотрел на закрывшуюся за господином дверь. — Теперь и мне пора переодеться, — демон улыбнулся, кое-что вспомнив, и поспешил в свою комнату.

К восьми вечера прибыли почти все гости. Танака, выряженный в Кентервильское привидение, почтительно стоял у входа и встречал каждого из них. Лиззи, по праву считающая себя королевой вечеринки, с улыбкой принимала гостей, не уставая проговаривать, что только благодаря её усердию эта вечеринка состоялась, и что Сиэль должен благодарить свою будущую жену за энергию, которую она вложила в подготовку. Особенно она гордилась нарядами, в которые были облачены практически все дорогие гости.

Но как бы она не нахваливала одежду других, среди всех присутствующих больше всего выделялось её платье — пошитое, надо отметить, очень искусно. Ей шёл образ молодой Кармиллы, по замыслу Нины — только-только начинающей осваиваться с особенностями своей загробной жизнью.

Дизайн платья, на удивление, был строг. Высокий воротник и длинные рукава делали образ практически неприступным. Основная гамма костюма — зелёная — говорила о молодости носившей его молодой леди, но высокая, украшенная красными перьями шляпка, выдавала неукротимо дерзкий характер. Корсет утягивал узкую талию, придавая Лиззи диспропорциональную кукольность. Также свою лепту вносили клыки, аккуратно выделяющиеся между накрашенными красной помадой губами.

Рядом с Лиззи гордо стояла Нина Хопкинс и придирчиво оглядывала свою работу. Её лорнет направлялся то в одну сторону, то в другую, высматривал все ли гости одеты в то, что предписано и все ли выглядят достойно. Сама диктор предстала в образе графини Батори, а её спутницы-помощницы, которых она не преминула взять с собой, выступили в роли служанок кровавой убийцы. Все их платья, пошитые из атласа багрово-красного цвета, украшались драгоценными камнями. Кожаная плеть, которую Нина держала в руках, прекрасно дополняла образ кровожадной дворянки и с точностью передавала её истинную натуру. Прислугу она одергивала (особенно мужчин) и наущала, как правильно носить тот или иной наряд.

Принц Сома и Агни тоже были здесь. Лиззи долго думала, какие образы могут подойти смуглым высоким индийцам. Она хотела сделать из них парочку злодеев, но в её светлую голову долго не приходили подходящие варианты. На подмогу пришёл лорд Мидфорд, поддержавший идею с вечеринкой со всем рвением. Он вспомнил, что во времена его молодости одним из популярных произведений являлся роман «Франкенштейн».

Предложение отца облачить принца Сому в учёного, а его слугу Агни в само чудовище пришлось Лиззи по вкусу. Костюмы для них были пошиты в кратчайшие сроки, и теперь можно было лицезреть безупречный, хоть и немного старомодный, костюм аристократа, а также откровенно страшный образ чудовища, коим сегодня являлся Агни.

Сома, как всегда улыбчивый и радостный, был рядом с зачинщицей праздника. Он попивал шампанское и рассматривал готическую обстановку преображенного поместья. Лиззи, довольная своей работой, без умолку восторженно щебетала:

— Всё прекрасно получилось! Всё-таки мы хорошо тут всё устроили, — однако, восторженность девушки передавалась принцу только отчасти.

— Не слишком ли мрачно? — корректно спросил Сома, не припоминая, что давал распоряжение ставить в гостиной гробы. — Я, конечно, рассчитывал, что будет нечто особенное, но, по правде сказать, ты внесла некоторые коррективы, не посоветовавшись со мной.

— Сиэль так любит, — строгим тоном ответила девушка.

— Неужели? — принц удивился. Его удивление перешло и к рядом стоящему Агни. — А я всегда думал, что Фантомхайв предпочитает классический стиль в интерьере.

— Я лучше знаю, что он предпочитает, — проворчала Лиззи, невольно обратив внимание на вошедшую в зал парочку.

Огромных размеров мужчина, в лохматом сером костюме волка, нёс на своей могучей руке прелестную миниатюрную девочку, переодетую в Красную Шапочку. Лиззи быстро смекнула, что прибыла та единственная гостья, которую зачинщица праздника лично не знала и которую при этом очень ждала. Сорвавшись с места, она поспешила встретить вошедших людей.

Наряд новоприбывшей был довольно простым, скроенным наскоро и даже выглядел несколько небрежно, но в нём виделся новый подход к знакомой для всех сказочной героине. Платье девочки было обычным — чёрным, на ногах красовались мягкие сапожки, а вот вместо шапочки или капюшона виднелась широкополая женская красная шляпа, которая набавляла девчушке несколько лет. Маленькие тонкие руки девочки были облачены в длинные красные перчатки, а пальчики украшены перстнями. Нёсший её мужчина хоть и был, предположительно, серым волком, но больше походил не на опасного хищника, а на телохранителя.

Была в этой парочке какая-то особенная притягательность, заставившая практически всех присутствующих обратить на неё внимание. То ли бросалось в глаза то, что мужчина крепко держал свою добычу в руках, то ли на них обратили внимание из-за того, что никто с ними не был знаком, но, в любом случае, вошедшие гости не остались незамеченными.

Когда к ним подошла Лиззи, девочка всё еще сидела на руке мужчины и внимательно осматривала зал. Её провожатый увидел Финни в костюме Румпельштильцхена и, улыбнувшись, коротко кивнул ему.

— Привет, я — Лиззи, — в своей манере начала англичанка, искренне улыбнувшись. — А ты должно быть…

— Зиглинде Салливан. А это мой дворецкий Вольфрам, — девочка указала на державшего её мужчину. Серый волк поздоровался и показал замечательные зубы.

— Ты та самая гостья, которую пожелал пригласить Сиэль, — деловито проговорила Лиззи. — Я очень рада видеть тебя здесь. И твоего, хм, волка тоже.

Она хотела подойти ближе и рассмотреть платье и шляпку девочки, но её опередила мисс Хопкинс.

— Кто сшил вам одежду, мисс? — Нина деловито поправила очки и стала всматриваться в пошив странного наряда.

— Дворецкий, — спокойно ответила Зиглинде, поглядев на непредставившуюся строгую леди. В говоре гостьи отчетливо послышался немецкий акцент.

— Дворецкий?! — возопила Нина, ища среди толпы вечно раздражающего ее Себастьяна. — Этот зануда?!

— Мой дворецкий не зануда. — Зиглинде указала на высокого коренастого мужчину, держащего её на руках. — Его зовут Вольфрам.

Образ волка очень шёл немцу. Рослый сам по себе, он и без костюма чем-то напоминал огромного зверя, а пошитый из настоящей волчьей шкуры костюм только прибавлял ему этого сходства.

— Всё равно мужчина, — констатировала Нина. — Я так и знала. Грубая работа, — она пренебрежительно махнула рукой.

— Мужчины тоже хорошо шьют, — оскорбился принц Сома, краем уха услышав спор. Он подошёл ближе, чтобы опровергнуть высказывание портнихи. — Мой дворецкий умеет шить одежду любой сложности. У него золотые руки.

Нина окинула индийца пренебрежительным взглядом, но ничего не соизволила ответить. Её внимание всё также занимала Зиглинде. Она видела в девочке новый объект для осуществления своих разнообразных швейных фантазий.

— У вас потрясающе маленький размер ноги. — Нина усмотрела причину, по которой девочка была вынуждена сидеть на руках мужчины. — Я могла бы сшить вам модные сапожки.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — бойко ответила девочка. — Мода меня абсолютно не интересует. Считаю, что она бесполезна, даже более того — вредна, — досказала она, тем самым отрубив интерес Нины к своей персоне. Диктор мод, похоже, оскорбилась и, недовольно поправив свои очки, замолчала. — А где Сиэль? — тем временем поинтересовалась Зиглинде.

Хозяин дома был лёгок на помине. В дверях, ведущих в зал, показался невысокий силуэт в длинном плаще. Сиэль эффектно стоял в проёме открытых дверей и опирался на трость. Помедлив пару секунд, он вошёл в зал. Все поприветствовали его аплодисментами.

— Рад видеть всех вас, мои дорогие друзья, — мальчик осмотрел присутствующих, чуть дольше задержав взгляд на только что прибывшей гостье.

Послышались слова благодарности и положительные оценки подготовки к вечеринке. Сиэль, услышав похвалу, покоробился, но возражать не стал, натянуто улыбаясь при каждом упоминании о невероятном преображении дома:

— Вы должны благодарить не меня, а мою невесту, — сквозь зубы уверял он, направляясь в сторону Лиззи и Зиглинде. — Только благодаря ей состоялся этот праздник, — закончил он, чуть вздохнув.

Музыканты начали играть тарантеллу. Образовалось несколько танцевальных пар. Алкогольные напитки, то там, то тут предлагаемые прислугой, с удовольствием разбирались приглашёнными гостями. Новые виды коктейлей и закусок оказались очень вкусными. Со всех сторон до графа доносились восторги и одобрение касательно блюд и напитков.

— Ты всё-таки пришла, — улыбаясь проговорил Сиэль. Он успел подойти к стоящим виновникам торжества и расположившейся рядом с ними Зиглинде. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Как я могла отвергнуть твоё приглашение? — удивилась девочка.

— Лиззи, — обратился он к невесте, — это моя подруга Зиглинде Салливан.

— Мы уже успели познакомиться и даже обменялись парой фраз, — недовольно сказала девушка, — но спасибо, что официально представил, — то ли ревность, то ли зависть проскальзывала в её словах. Сиэлю было на это всё равно. Он продолжил соответствующую правилам этикета речь, обратившись к гостье:

— Лиззи — моя невеста, — руки молодого вампира требовательно соединились с изящными маленькими руками вампирши. — Мы обручены уже много лет.

— Теперь я всё поняла, — Зиглинде подала знак Вольфраму, что хочет спуститься вниз. — Из вас получится прекрасная пара. Огонь и лёд. Жизнь и смерть.

— Ну да… — почему-то эти слова заставили Сиэля подумать о Себастьяне, а не о Лиззи.

— Ты права, мы — прекрасная пара, прекрасная! — переменчивое настроение англичанки в очередной раз дало о себе знать. Предположив, что Зиглинде не является соперницей, она начала свой обычный лёгкий диалог, приправленный восхищением и восторгом.

Кажется, первое впечатление от знакомства, у кого-то положительное, у кого-то вопросительное, кое-как сложилось; после нескольких стандартных фраз каждый стал заниматься своими делами. Лиззи, Нина и её помощницы переговаривались о том, удалось ли воплотить их задумку в реальность. Агни и Сома сравнивали героев европейской литературы с персонажами индийских преданий. Оба пришли к выводу, что индийские злодеи более кровожадны, чем герои европейских сказок. Сиэль решил уловить момент, пока никто не обращает на него внимания, и поговорить с Зиглинде.

Вольфрам к тому времени помог девочке сесть в кресло. Сиэль, предварительно посмотрев по сторонам, присел на рядом стоящий стул и, чуть ли не говоря девочке на ухо, зашептал:

— Как продвигаются дела по изучению новых химических элементов?

— Хорошо продвигаются. Практически всё время я уделяю своим научным разработкам.

— Ты всем довольна? — другим совершенно не обязательно было слышать их разговор, поэтому Сиэль старался сделать его максимально приватным, насколько, конечно, это можно было сделать, находясь на вечеринке.

— У Её Величества обширная библиотека, в ней множество полезных книг.

— Я рад, что теперь тебе есть, где разгуляться.

— Я тоже рада, что могу уйти в работу с головой.

— Есть еще какие-то открытия? — поинтересовался граф.

— Как сказать… — девочка хитро прищурила глаза. — Её Величество велела не распространяться на этот счет.

— Неужели? — Сиэль ухмыльнулся, увидев в словах немки хороший для Англии знак.

— Да. Поэтому я не вправе рассказывать, даже тебе.

— Нет, так нет, — граф специально изобразил на лице смешанные чувства, — это даже к лучшему.

— А где твой дворецкий Себастьян? — Зиглинде осматривалась по сторонам. — Не вижу его. Ты что прячешь его ото всех?

Вольфрам, услышав упоминание о Себастьяне, недовольно пробурчал что-то по-немецки. Видимо, он меньше всего желал видеть британского коллегу.

— Да, где этот зануда? — оскалилась Нина, подойдя к ним и ущипнув одну из своих помощниц, следующих за ней, словно на поводке, за бок. Та тоже посмотрела по сторонам, но не для того, чтобы отыскать Себастьяна, а чтобы убедиться, что щипка никто не видел.

Как по волшебству дверь в зал распахнулась. Непонятно откуда взявшийся ветер стал гулять по залу, скользил мимо людей, обдавая их своим холодным дыханием.

«Видимо, слуги забыли закрыть окна», — пронеслось в мыслях Сиэля. Иной причины возникновения подобного холода он придумать не смог.

По мере усиления ветра, свечи, стоящие в канделябрах, стали трепетать, а электрический свет, недавно проведённый в поместье, замигал. Секунды видимости происходящего перемешались с секундами полной тьмы. В одно из таких тёмных мгновений в дверном проеме показалась высокая фигура, от которой во все стороны развевались полы длинного изорванного плаща. Драной ткани было так много и она так рьяно трепетала на ветру, что мужчина, готовящийся войти в зал, казался чем-то нереальным: то ли демоном, то ли привидением, пришедшим за одним из присутствующих здесь людей.

Повернувшиеся к двери люди увидели стоящего призрака и громко ахнули.

Сиэль хоть и сдержал вскрик, но вздрогнул, увидев это неожиданное явление. В его голову пришла лихорадочная мысль, что неуправляемый слуга, для пущего эффекта, решил принять свой подлинный облик, но после того, как проблемы со светом исчезли, а вошедшая фигура двинулась в направлении хозяина, граф понял, что перед ним предстал не демон во плоти, а всего лишь привычный взору Себастьян, разодетый в один из нарядов, пошитых мисс Хопкинс.

От разглядывания внешнего вида дворецкого Сиэль испытал смешанные чувства: и страх, и приятное трепетание в груди. Другие участники вечеринки восторженно захлопали, наконец, узнав Себастьяна и принялись рассматривать его странный костюм. Видимо, мисс Хопкинс и Лиззи рассчитывали именно на такую реакцию, так как обе засуетились и позаботились, чтобы окна побыстрее закрыли.

Теперь Сиэль понял, почему при вчерашней примерке в ателье все портнихи смотрели на него так загадочно. Все было спланировано заранее. Испытать гнев или какое-то другое чувство Сиэль не успел, поскольку дворецкий подошёл к нему, и теперь мальчик со всей тщательностью мог разглядеть наряд слуги.

Себастьян был одет в длинное рубище, пошитое из лоскутов тонкой окрашенной в чёрный цвет кожи. От такого странного наряда стройная фигура дворецкого казалась еще уже и гибче и даже пугала теперь своей худобой. Поверх рубища был тот самый разорванный, устрашивший всех плащ. На длинных руках слуги виднелись чёрные кожаные перчатки, которые оканчивались вшитыми в кончики пальцев металлическими когтями. Высокие сапоги на каблуках увеличивали и без того огромный рост дворецкого, а длинные кожаные чёрные ленты, нашитые на плащ и приходящие в движение от любого перемещения, напоминали Сиэлю истинное обличье демона. Лицо Себастьяна скрывала маска, имитирующая лик призрака, а на плече поместилось чучело стервятника, дополняющее образ короля нежити. Ревенант собственной персоной предстал перед глазами приглашенных на праздник.

— Сиэль, закрой рот, — шепнул на ухо улыбнувшийся от такой реакции Сома. Принц давно догадывался, что между Себастьяном и его дорогим другом происходит нечто большее, чем обычная привязанность хозяина и слуги; теперь же, когда Сиэль не смог скрыть эмоций, он подтвердил свои догадки. Поскольку у Сомы была схожая ситуация, индиец отнесся к выбору Сиэля весьма благосклонно.

— Прекрасно выглядите, милорд, — призрак снял маску. Показалось привычное улыбающееся лицо. — Вы хотели меня видеть, мисс Салливан? Или вы, граф?

Зиглинде вытаращила глаза, но учтиво поздоровалась с вошедшим, а вот Сиэль не смог выдавить из себя ни слова, даже если бы и захотел снять запрет на общение. Он встал и теперь разглядывал одеяние дворецкого, тщетно пытаясь воскресить дар речи. Себастьян, увидев в этой неожиданной реакции хороший знак, решил продолжить беседу самостоятельно:

— Я уговаривал мисс Хопкинс пришить к плечу плаща чучело ворона…

— Для вас и стервятник сойдет, дорогуша, — съязвила Нина и взяла с подноса пятый бокал шампанского. Она насладилась искренним удивлением Фантомхайва на пошитый для Себастьяна наряд и тут же потеряла интерес к произошедшему, да и ко всем особям мужского пола. Её внимание теперь занимала Мэйлин, переодетая в лесную ведьму. Неуклюжая девушка путалась в длинном зеленом парике и такой же длинной юбке, но старалась держаться бодро, предлагая гостям сладкие закуски.

Себастьян лёгким движением руки поднял со стола поднос, намереваясь предложить господам выпить игристый напиток. В первую очередь он предложил бокал своему хозяину и тихо проговорил:

— У мисс Элизабет поразительная интуиция, не так ли, милорд? — демон надеялся на то, что после своего эффектного появления мальчик ему ответит. — Всё-таки женщины — самые проницательные существа на свете.

Но Сиэль, хоть и испытал потрясение, ничего отвечать не собирался, лишь уголок его рта поднялся чуть вверх, дав положительную оценку получившемуся совпадению. Пожалуй, только ради этого стечения обстоятельств стоило проводить вечеринку и терпеть все лишения, связанные с ней.

Дворецкий желал получить от графа нечто большее, но удовлетворился пока и этим, терпеливо ожидая момента, когда граф не только будет кривить, но и разомкнет свои уста. А вот Зиглинде молчать не собиралась:

— Во что тебя вырядили, дворецкий? — довольно громко спросила она.

— Вам не нравится, мисс Салливан? — Себастьян улыбнулся, посмотрев Нине Хопкинс прямо в глаза.

— Конечно, нет. Какие-то лохмотья, — девочка пренебрежительно осмотрела костюм. — Разве такое можно носить?

— Я тоже считаю, что нет, мисс, но что поделать — видение красоты прославленных модельеров не совпадает с нашим примитивным мнением.

— Да что вы вообще понимаете?! — взвилась Нина, подойдя к Себастьяну впритык. — Ничего! — тут же сама себе ответила она. — Да и можно ли было от такого педантичного сухаря, как вы, ждать адекватной оценки моего труда!

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь! — защебетала Лиззи, пытаясь встать между спорившими и уладить возникший конфликт.

— Я считаю, что этот наряд, — Нина указала на чёрное рубище, — идеально отражает суть вашего дворецкого, мисс Мидфорд. Никакого подходящего образа, кроме молчаливого призрака, я для мистера Михаэлиса не нашла. И хоть вы и желали одеть его во что-нибудь более стоящее, я же горжусь тем, что настояла на своём и сшила ему такой безликий костюм.

— Как по мне, — вмешался граф, понимая, что выпившая более, чем нужно, портниха может сделать нечто непредсказуемое, — наряд довольно достойный. Хватит препирательств.

— Я останусь при своём мнении, — гордо заявила Зиглинде и потребовала, чтобы Вольфрам пронес её по всему залу. Немец с удовольствием поднял госпожу с кресла и отправился к противоположной стене, на которой были виртуозно нарисованы кладбищенские ворота.

Только Лиззи вздохнула и подумала, что конфликт себя исчерпал, как опять услышала голос своей портнихи:

— Почему этот странный мужчина всё время носит её на руках? Ведь есть специальное оборудование, — в словах Нины слышалось отвращение. — Всё время соприкасаться с мужским телом, пусть и не напрямую. Это так…

— Романтично, — умилилась Лиззи, сомкнув ладошки у лица и думая о том, что Сиэль никогда не сможет вот так пронести её через весь зал.

— Необычно, я хотела сказать.

— Разве что для вас, мисс Хопкинс, — тихо проговорил Себастьян, настроившись во что бы то ни стало поставить портниху на место.

— Хватит, вы оба, — опять бойко одернула их Лиззи, предотвратив очередную стычку. — Только не сегодня. Не портите мне праздник!

— Извините, мисс, — Себастьян поклонился и вновь устремил наглый взгляд на портниху.

Хопкинс пришлось смолчать и проглотить последнюю подколку, окончательно сформировав в лице Себастьяна злейшего врага.

— О, как здесь всё изменилось! — восторженные возгласы немки, любящей всё новое и необычное, разносились по залу. — Стало намного лучше. — Она с интересом всматривалась в окружающую обстановку, заставляя Вольфрама то и дело останавливаться.

— Она уже здесь была? — широко раскрытые глаза Лиззи уставились на смутившегося Сиэля.

— Как бы это сказать, — он осекся, не зная, что придумать.

— До приезда в Англию мисс Салливан долгое время вела с графом частную переписку, — пришёл на помощь Себастьян. — Мой господин в подробностях описывал обстановку поместья.

— Ааа, — Лиззи открыла от удивления рот. — А ты откуда это знаешь?

— Дело в том, что…

Но теперь был черед мальчика выручать своего слугу:

— Я не мог скомпрометировать свою невесту, — выпалил Сиэль, — поэтому поставил Себастьяна в известность об этой переписке.

— Как-то странно, — подозрительный взгляд Лиззи сменился сомнением. Девушка намеревалась узнать о новой гостье больше. — Но будем считать, что я поверила.

— Не хотите ли испробовать новый сорт шампанского? — предложил Себастьян, стараясь перевести тему разговора.

Сиэль только сейчас понял, что ему очень хочется осушить пару бокалов. Механическим движением он потянулся к подносу, с которого только что взяла очередное шампанское мисс Хопкинс. Сиэль подхватил наполненный игристой жидкостью бокал и уже поднёс его ко рту, как услышал строгий голос направившейся к немецкой гостье Лиззи:

— Сиэль, ты не вполне здоров, — возразила та и кротким взглядом посмотрела на его до конца не заживший висок. — Ни в коем случае не пей! Слышишь?

— Ну, разумеется, — граф некоторое время держал бокал в руке и в первую же очередь, как только Лиззи отошла на безопасное расстояние, осушил его до дна. Но и в этом, вроде обычном, деянии было не все гладко — мальчик чуть не подавился, услышав, о чём разговаривают Себастьян и принц Сома.

— Вижу, мои амулеты помогли, Себастьян, — добродушный смугляк с улыбкой рассматривал дворецкого.

— О да, — в тоне дворецкого слышались саркастические нотки. Он раздал все бокалы с шампанским и теперь в его руках был поднос, на котором стояли фужеры с напитком кроваво-красного цвета. — Очень помогли.

— Но Сиэль вернулся покалеченным. Мой сон, должно быть, сбылся, — уже серьёзно проговорил принц, прикрыв глаза.

— Сон? — на лице демона отразился неподдельный интерес.

— Да, — с энтузиазмом продолжил индиец. — Накануне вашего отъезда меня посетило видение. Мне снилось, что графу угрожает огромная опасность. Я видел, как его окружали десятки кровопьющих существ, а ты, Себастьян, оказался ракшасом — индийским злым духом.

— Неужели? — демон не припоминал, когда в последний раз он так удивлялся. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не мог предположить, что недалекий принц Сома имеет дар предвидения. Эта новость требовала тщательного обдумывания.

— Да. Существа хотели убить моего дорогого друга, — с жаром рассказывал Сома. — Поэтому я, сразу как проснулся, решил подарить ему защитные амулеты. Мало ли что могло случиться. Во Франции опасности тоже имеются.

— Ваша предусмотрительность меня поражает, — теперь тон демона был серьёзен, сарказм куда-то улетучился.

— Ну что ты, Себастьян, — смутился принц. — Так Сиэль носил амулеты?

— Да, но… — скорбное выражение появилось на лице дворецкого. — Спешу разочаровать вас, принц. Амулеты, к сожалению, утеряны. Это всё моя вина.

«Как будто ты действительно сожалеешь, хитрый черт», — думал Сиэль, поглядывая на слугу. Встав рядом с ними, мальчик продолжал внимательно вслушиваться в разговор, но пока в него не вступал.

Сома удивлённо посмотрел на Себастьяна, а после перевёл взгляд на Сиэля, который пожал плечами в знак смирения с превратностями судьбы. Индиец знал, что дворецкий семьи Фантомхайв отличается аккуратностью и бережливостью, поэтому новость о потере амулетов и виновности в этом Себастьяна стала для принца неожиданностью. Подобное отношение к господским вещам такому безупречному дворецкому, как Себастьян, было несвойственно. Сома призадумался, посмотрев на потолок, но через секунду на его лице появилась веселая улыбка.

— Не переживай, Себастьян, — выпалил он, переглянувшись со своим слугой. Агни, по всей видимости, понял, что хочет сделать его господин, и благосклонно покивал. — У меня есть ещё амулеты, и я с радостью поделюсь ими с Сиэлем!

Себастьян, услышав простодушное признание Сомы, почувствовал неприятный прострел в груди. Казалось, каждый волос на его демоническом теле встал от неожиданности услышанных слов, а после и от негодования. Реакция опешившего дворецкого не укрылась от внимания Сиэля, который коварно улыбнулся.

«Бедный, ты так старался от них избавиться», — подумал Сиэль, предвкушая, как и когда будет испытывать на слуге новые амулеты.

Действие алкоголя постепенно растекалось по телу и сознанию теплой игривой волной и подтолкнуло графа к красноречивости:

— Я буду рад получить от тебя, мой дорогой друг, хотя бы одну из подобных вещиц. — Сиэль протянул ему руку. — Себастьян не смог сберечь твои подарки…

— Не беспокойся, друг, не беспокойся. Всё поправимо.

Блеснув озорным взглядом, Сиэль посмотрел Себастьяну в глаза и встретился с немым укором. Демон, конечно, ожидал, что его сокровище продолжит выматывать ему нервы и создавать ситуации, в которых дворецкий будет испытывать мучения, но на повторную подлость с амулетами Себастьян никак не рассчитывал. После того, как господину во всех ракурсах была показана невозможность избавления от пут их контракта, а также доказано, что от демона никуда не деться, — эта очередная дерзкая выходка казалась подлым ходом в нелепой, никуда не ведущей игре.

Тем не менее, сейчас стоило отыграть роль благодарного слуги, а обиду запрятать подальше.

— Благодарю вас, принц, — сладко улыбнувшись, проговорил Себастьян, посмотрев на индийца с особой благосклонностью. — В этот раз я постараюсь не подвести своего господина и вас, конечно же. Вы столь добры ко мне.

Эта обычная фраза была сказана с такой теплотой и нежностью, что Сиэль, до этого никогда не рассматривавший принца Сому как соперника, почувствовал ревностное покалывание в сердце. Он ожидал, что демон начнет выкручиваться, отказываться, ссылаться на пустые суеверия, в общем, отреагирует по-другому, нежели он мог наблюдать. Вопреки ожиданиям графа, Себастьян стал любезничать с индийцем и благодарить того повторно, казалось, даже специально, чтобы позлить своего господина. Если слуга преследовал именно такую цель, то он её достиг. Мальчик начал злиться и, вполне возможно, облёк бы свою злобу в слова, но его остановили вовремя подошедшие Лиззи и Вольфрам. Зиглинде сидела у него на руках. Девушки, казалось, нашли общий язык.

— Спасибо, Лиззи, что показала мне этот замечательный дом. Мне здесь очень нравится.

— Мне тоже. Даже не вериться, что я когда-нибудь стану здесь хозяйкой, — Лиззи была очень довольна собой, видимо, сметливая Зиглинде рассеяла все подозрения девушки на её счет.

— Вижу, что эксперименты моей невесты пришлись тебе по душе, — Сиэль обратился к гостье, намеренно отвернувшись от всё ещё беседующих Сомы и Себастьяна.

— Моим глазам здесь нравится. Пора бы усластить желудок, — Зиглинде тут же очутилась за столом, пододвинула к себе тарелку и постукала по столу, чтобы Вольфрам поторопился с её наполнением.

— Твои уроки, кажется, не прошли даром, Себастьян, — еле слышно сказал Сиэль, наблюдая за тем, что делает его гостья.

— Вижу, милорд, — ответил слуга, с удовольствием отмечая, что граф раздражён и начал одаривать своим ядом других.

— Понимаешь, Сиэль, — девочка, хоть и услышала их, но никакой обиды не испытывала, — после того, как Себастьян дал мне пару уроков этикета, я ещё читала об этикете в других книгах.

— И чтение явно пошло тебе на пользу, — хоть Сиэль и осознавал, что сейчас ведёт себя паршиво, но ревность, ранее его никогда не посещавшая, заставляла острить и вымещать злобу на первом попавшемся человеке.

— Я почерпнула для себя много новой информации, — Зиглинде не обращала внимания на его поведение и продолжала делать своё.

— Я рад за тебя, — пакостно улыбнулся мальчик, наблюдая за тем, что делает немка.

— Что это за напиток, Себастьян? — Зиглинде показывала пальцем на стоящие ровными рядами маленькие фужеры, до краев наполненные красноватой жидкостью.

— Алкогольный коктейль, мисс, в состав которого входит водка, томатный сок, лимонный сок, специи и кое-какие другие добавки.

— Например, какие? — не унималась Зиглинде, потянувшись ручкой к одному из бокалов. — Вольфрам!

Немец покорно взял один фужер и подал его в руки госпоже.

— Например, вустерский соус, — ответил Себастьян. — Предупреждаю, напиток довольно крепкий. Не стоит пить больше двух порций.

— Похож на кровь, — констатировала Зиглинде, разглядывая цвет. — Попробуем теперь на вкус.

— Раз уж такая необычная выдалась у нас сегодня вечеринка, я решил немного поэкспериментировать.

— О-очень вкусно, — умница Зиглинде сама разрекламировала Сиэлю новый напиток, тем самым освободив дворецкого от связанных с этим ухищрений. По наущению демона господин принципиально не стал бы пробовать новый коктейль. — Возьму-ка я ещё.

— Помните, не более двух фужеров, — хитрый взгляд Себастьяна скользнул по лицу господина. Тот с интересом смотрел на неизвестный ему ранее коктейль, всё также безуспешно пытаясь унять внезапно возникшее новое для него чувство.

— А ты чего не пробуешь, Сиэль? — немка выпила ещё пару глотков и облизала губы от удовольствия. — Себастьян постарался.

— Будет ли правильным смешивать алкоголь разной крепости, — с сомнением начал мальчик.

— Ты же у себя дома, — возразила девушка. — Чуть что — спальня наверху. Поднимешься. Я бы сделала именно так.

— Но я — не ты, — возразил граф.

— А чем мы отличаемся?

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что нас можно сравнивать? — граф нахмурил брови от возмущения.

— Ну что мне о тебе известно, дай подумать, — немка поднесла палец к губам. — Ты очень богат и умен. На тебя работают потрясающе расторопные люди. Ты связан с королевой. Всё, как у меня.

— Прежде всего, я наследник древнейшего рода…

— Они что — действительно так давно знакомы? — прошептала Лиззи, обратившись к Себастьяну. 

— Боюсь, что да, — ответил Себастьян, наблюдая за тем, как Сиэль продолжает доказывать свою точку зрения. — Всё-таки, каким настойчивым иногда бывает мой господин.

— Мы оба служим упёртым детишкам, — обратился к нему немец. — Неужели вы ещё не привыкли?

— Иногда мне кажется, что я служу бесёнку, — рассуждал демон философским тоном.

— В данном случае — вампирёнышу, — уточнил Вольфрам, отправляя в рот кусок бисквитного пирога, только что предложенного Мэйлин.

— Вы очень точно подметили суть, коллега, — улыбнувшись, ответил ему Себастьян.

~.~.~

Время близилось к полуночи. Сиэль успел потанцевать со своей невестой, а также с другими пришедшими дамами, и теперь сидел в кресле, потягивая тот самый заинтересовавший его коктейль. Воздействие напитка на организм было графу в новинку. Конечно, он и раньше пил алкоголь, но в приготовленной Себастьяном субстанции было столько всего намешано, что действовала она крайне одурманивающе.

Себастьян на протяжении всего вечера внимательно наблюдал за своим хозяином. Заметив, наконец, что тот совсем захмелел, дворецкий достал из-за пазухи белый конверт, подхватил чистый поднос и отправился в сторону господина. Пора было воплощать в реальность задуманный накануне план.

— Милорд, прошу меня простить, — Себастьян подошёл к сидящему мальчику. Сиэль вальяжно откинулся на спинку кресла, размышляя о том, как иногда причудлива бывает жизнь. Он посматривал на недопитый коктейль; цвет напитка в самом деле напоминал кровь. 

Внезапно подошедший слуга помешал графу думать о вечном, чем немного раздражил, но прогнать слугу, судя по официальному обращению, мальчик не мог; ничего не оставалось, как устремить на него расфокусированный, но в то же время настороженный взгляд.

— Доставили срочную почту, — перед графом возник серебряный поднос с лежащим на нём сверкающим белизной конвертом, на лицевой стороне которого дьявольской меткой стоял королевский герб, всегда будоражащий воображение мальчика и воскрешающий в его памяти разные воспоминания.

Не сказав ни слова, Сиэль взял в руки довольно большой конверт и покрутил его в руках. Судя по весу, в нём находилось несколько больших сложенных в несколько слоёв листов. 

— Что за срочность, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Я же отправил ей отчет.

Окинув взглядом улыбающегося слугу, Сиэль встал, кое-как справившись с накатившей дурнотой (выпито было больше, чем следовало), и перекинулся парой фраз с Лиззи, всё время вертевшейся рядом. Посматривая на запечатанный конверт, он сказал невесте, что срочные дела могут отвлечь его до окончания вечеринки.

Распрощавшись с остальными, он направился в свой кабинет.

Поначалу Себастьян делал вид, что не собирается сопровождать господина и, как полагается дворецкому, останется вместе с гостями — заботиться о дальнейшем ходе праздника, но Сиэль жестом подозвал слугу и дал понять, чтобы тот следовал за ним. Собственно, Себастьян только об этом и мечтал. Он с удовольствием поспешил за мальчиком.

Медленное шествие в сторону кабинета только подзадоривало демона. Начиналось главное представление сегодняшней вечеринки, ради которого, собственно, и было предпринято столько стараний.

Оказавшись в кабинете, Сиэль подошёл к своему письменному столу, плюхнулся на стул, быстрым движением взял канцелярский нож и разрезал край конверта.

По мере того, как граф просматривал содержимое письма, его брови поднимались вверх, а возникший от алкоголя румянец теперь овладевал не только щеками, но также шеей и лбом.

— Милорд, с вами все в порядке? — коварная улыбка скрылась от мальчишеского внимания, которое было полностью направлено на появившиеся из конверта фотокарточки.

— Кто прислал письмо? — сдавленным от паники голосом спросил граф.

— Курьер, — ответил Себастьян, наблюдая за второй на сегодня ошеломительной реакцией мальчика и вместе с этим наслаждаясь звуками его — любимого — голоса.

Ответ, казалось, испугал мальчика ещё больше. Он лихорадочно осмотрел гербовую печать и вскочил с места.

— Как ты посмел! — Сиэль с трудом подавил желание заорать на весь кабинет, — опозорить меня, — руки мальчика тряслись от негодования. — Этот ненормальный наверняка уже показал всю эту мерзость не только всем живущим и умершим, но и в каждой газете напечатал на первой полосе, — молодой граф сгрёб содержимое письма в кучу и, стремительно подойдя к дворецкому, стоящему перед ним, впечатал фотокарточки в широкую мужскую грудь. Слуга с достоинством принял удар, осторожно придержав фотографии. — О какой верности ты мне говорил, если всплывает подобное? — теперь уже тихо процедил сквозь зубы мальчик, глядя Себастьяну прямо в глаза.

«Слава Дьяволу, он разговаривает со мной!» — пропела демоническая сущность.

Дворецкий не отрываясь смотрел на Сиэля, а тот гневился и собирался продолжить обвинительную речь. Вспышка ярости была настолько искренней и пылкой, что демон вот-вот ожидал появление клубов дыма из красивых мальчишеских ноздрей.

В только что вскрытом конверте находился добрый десяток пикантных фотографий, на которых были изображены Грелль Сатклифф, облачённый в весьма странный для мужчины наряд, и довольный жизнью, улыбающийся Себастьян.

— Королева, значит, видела эту дрянь, — мальчик кротко посмотрел в пол, пытаясь унять гнев, но результата от своих действий, увы, не получил. — Ты подвел меня, негодяй. Ты нарушил условия нашего контракта!

— Понимаете, милорд…

— Обманщик! Хитрец и подлец! — продолжал Сиэль, не слушая, что говорит Себастьян.

— Учтивый кавалер не может не пойти на свидание, назначенное дамой, — вставил шпильку Себастьян, ожидая новый взрыв ревности. — Тем более, если его любимый человек систематически отвергает попытки оказать ему внимание.

— Учтивый кавалер? Назначенное дамой? — переспросил Сиэль. — И ты туда же! Какая из ополоумевшего жнеца дама?! Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя есть склонность к… — мальчик махнул рукой в воздухе, не находя нужных слов.

— К переодетым в женские вещи мужчинам, милорд? — досказал за него дворецкий, намекая на что-то.

— Не надо говорить об этой мерзости.

— Прошу меня простить, милорд.

— Даже с твоей кошкой общаться проще, чем с тобой.

— Вот видите, стало быть, пока я развлекался с Греллем, вы проводили время с мисс Лулу, — ответил дворецкий.

— Да, — с вызовом парировал Сиэль. — Пока ты шлялся по кабакам, я нашёл утешение в её обществе.

Занятно, то ли гербовая печать так подействовала на мальчика, то ли разгулявшиеся в его крови градусы, но Сиэль верил в подлинность произошедшего, ни на секунду не усомнившись в том, что королева видела эти фото.

— Господин, я потрясен не меньше вас, — демон наскоро пересмотрел фотографии, при этом отыгрывая искреннее удивление. — Неужели это шантаж? Никогда бы не подумал, что Грелль способен на такое.

— Грелль не способен? — в голосе Сиэля послышались истерические нотки. — Он убил мою тетю!

— На самом деле это не совсем то, о чем вы подумали, милорд, — хоть дворецкий и наслаждался откуда ни возьмись возникшей истерикой, но фарс, судя по столь бурной реакции, надо было срочно прекращать.

— Мне всё равно, что это, — не дал ему досказать Сиэль. — Добудь все копии и уничтожь их. Не желаю ещё раз когда-нибудь увидеть этот разврат. Сделай так, чтобы все забыли об увиденном. 

Себастьян посмотрел на карточки. Разврата в них не было вовсе, разве что лёгкий интимный подтекст.

— Разврат ли, — с сомнением проговорил Себастьян. — Всего лишь поцелуй.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — Сиэль замахал руками и вновь уселся на стул.

— Хорошо, милорд.

— И не надейся, что твои губы в ближайшее время коснутся моего тела, — продолжил он. — Пока не отмоешься, даже не пытайся приблизиться ко мне.

— Но я уже отмылся, милорд.

— Адель говорила, что видела на твоей шее алый след от губной помады. Она проплакала все последние дни нашего пребывания у неё в гостях. Я был уверен, что ты таскался с французскими проститутками, но чтобы с Греллем! — продолжал кипятиться мальчик.

Раскрасневшиеся щечки и блестящие глаза придавали ему несказанное очарование. Себастьян не смог устоять и подошёл к господину впритык. Он присел на одно колено и обвил руками узкую талию графа. Кожаные лоскуты заскользили по одежде Сиэля, подобно тем, настоящим, рукам, совсем недавно ласкающим его.

— Перестань. — Сиэль попытался отстраниться, но вопреки попыткам среагировал на поглаживания. Как же долго он не чувствовал ласк этих сильных рук. — У меня есть невеста.

— Неужели…

— Ты будешь жалеть о том, что сделал, слышишь? — в последний раз попытался возразить Сиэль, намереваясь стукнуть слугу по лицу, но руки уже не слушались, спеша навстречу мужским объятьям.

— Всенепременно, милорд, только позже, — демон подхватил мальчишку на руки, — а сейчас, позвольте, я отнесу вас в спальню.


	9. Господин и слуга

Сиэль с удовольствием бы отдался приятной слабости, но вопрос с письмом был ещё не решён. За своё развратное предательство Себастьян заслуживал серьёзного наказания. Вовремя спохватившись, мальчик, хоть и находился в крепких объятьях слуги, стал сопротивляться со всем рвением, от которого, по правде сказать, было мало толка. Плоть потакала желаниям, а затуманенный коктейлем разум потихоньку сдавался вспыхнувшим и прорвавшимся на свободу страстям. Расслабленные мальчишеские пальцы не слушались, пощёчины звучали не достаточно звонко. Себастьяну несказанно везло, чем он бессовестно пользовался — целовал и трогал господина за всё, даже за самые запретные места.

От досады, что падение оказалось таким стремительным и быстрым, что демон подставил его и опозорил, Сиэль вцепился зубами в шею дворецкого и хорошенько укусил. Себастьян, вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть или зашипеть от боли, отреагировал лишь словесно:

— Да вы и вправду маленький вампир, мой лорд, — слуга в очередной раз попытался стянуть с взбунтовавшегося графа праздничный плащ, но тот вновь воспротивился. — Выпили у меня всю кровь.

— А она у тебя есть? — огрызнулся Сиэль, отплёвываясь и заодно любуясь полукруглым узором укуса. Первый раз он обрадовался, что накладные клыки были острыми, будто бритвы. Вскоре руки и шея Себастьяна были усеяны подобными отметинами, но демон, судя по стоической выдержке, терпеливо переносил все тяготы и отступать от намеченного не собирался.

— Вместо того, чтобы добровольно стать моим, — продолжал он, — вы каждый раз всё усложняете.

— Меня не интересует твоё мнение о конструктивности моих решений, демон, — ещё один укус, хорошо рассчитанный, остро саданул кожу. — Я про кровь спросил. Так есть она у тебя или нет?

— Про кровь я сказал образно, мой лорд, но если вы интересуетесь… — Себастьяну надоело играть в кошки-мышки; мимолётное движение и мальчишеский рот зажала крепкая ладонь, облачённая в кожаную перчатку, — действительно интересуетесь, — брыкания прекратились, так как одно неловкое движение Сиэля могло привести к неприятному ранению; когти на перчатках были остры и грозили поранить нежную кожу, — то вы припомните мой недавний вид в доме барона, и ответ на ваш вопрос тут же всплывёт на поверхность.

Сиэль прекрасно помнил, как много крови пролилось в том злосчастном доме, и помнил, что среди прочих, его слуга тоже понёс некоторые лишения. Неприятные воспоминания заполнили несколько нужных демону секунд.

— Я не хочу делать вам больно, — прошептал Себастьян, касаясь губами мочки маленького уха.

Сиэль, почувствовав на шее горячее дыхание, обвил ладонями руку демона, давая понять, чтобы тот убрал свою ладонь от его рта.

— Обещайте, что не будете кусаться.

— Ощещаю, — прошелестел Сиэль сквозь перчатку.

— Вот и правильно, потому что сопротивляться сегодня бессмысленно.

Осторожно опустив руку, Себастьян посмотрел на серьёзное лицо и, не сдержавшись, погладил Сиэля по не зажившему до конца виску, по нежной щеке, пощекотал острым когтем по подбородку и коснулся пальцем припухших губ. Нестерпимое желание поцеловать их затмило разум. Демон обвил рукой тонкую шею, притягивая мальчишескую голову к себе.

— Больше не будете.

— Не буду кусаться, — зашептали губы и соприкоснулись с другими губами.

Влажный взгляд мальчика затуманился, остатки сопротивления растворились в сладком поцелуе.

— Сегодня не буду, — всё же уточнил он после.

Насладившись вкусом сладких губ, Себастьян удобнее усадил мальца на руку и отправился прочь из кабинета. Донести молодого господина до комнаты особого труда не составило. Мальчик, конечно, сидя на руке ёрзал, но действительно больше не кусался и даже не ругался.

Неожиданная покорность графа давала воодушевленному демону пищу для размышлений. То ли крика не было потому, что вечеринка была в полном разгаре, и чуткий молодой хозяин заботился о спокойствии находящихся в зале людей, то ли господину нравилось сидеть на сильных руках и тем самым продлевать прикосновения… рассуждать над этим было забавно и приятно. Близилась возможность вымолить прощение за проделки в лесу, и — о чудо! — окончательно завладеть этим прекрасным телом.

— Отпусти, отпусти же! — вырвалось у Сиэля, когда они переступили порог спальни. — Хватит меня таскать, словно ручного зверька.

Себастьян нехотя поставил Сиэля на пол. Действие загадочного красного коктейля продолжалось и вместо того, чтобы встать на ноги, Сиэль оступился и, просеменив по комнате, рухнул на мягкую кровать.

— Что ж, мы добрались до главной сцены сегодняшней вечеринки, милорд, — проговорил демон, закрывая дверь. — Нам и вправду будет удобнее на кровати.

— Как бы не так, — послышалось откуда-то из подушек. — И никаких нас! Слышишь?

Быстрое движение — и вот дворецкий был уже рядом с хозяином. Лёг с ним рядом и провёл рукой по красным кружевам. Демону хотел побыстрее избавить хозяина от наряда вампира, но дотрагиваться до себя Сиэль не позволял. В отместку за письмо и, должно быть, за произошедшее в лесу извивался, как мог, несмотря на опьянение.

Сопротивление продолжалось.

Оставив попытки снять одежду, Себастьян начал целовать графа через неё. Куда придется, лишь бы касаться одежды, которая пропиталась запахом этой вкусно благоухающей нежной кожи. После нескольких поцелуев, Сиэль увернулся и распластался на кровати, давая понять, чтобы демон прекратил домогательства.

— Из-за чего вы так злы? — прошептал Себастьян, наблюдая за тем, как часто и глубоко дышал мальчик.

— Из-за того, что скоро вся Англия будет в курсе грязных предпочтений дворецкого семьи Фантомхайв, — в голосе слышался огромный упрёк. — Как у тебя ума хватило допустить подобное? И хватит на меня пялиться, животное. Небось, Грелля также рассматривал?

Блуждающий взгляд Себастьяна остановился на господском гульфике. Хозяина давно следовало раздеть и начать заниматься более интересными вещами, а вместо этого они все никак не могли пройти стадию разговоров. Шла обычная заминка с неопытным партнёром.

— Не смей пялиться на меня таким скотским взглядом после всего, что сделал.

— Извините, милорд, — демон покорно опустил голову.

— Нет.

— Извините, милорд, за нелепую шутку.

Сиэль чуть вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал.

— Шутку с письмом и гербовой печатью, — добавил демон. — В своё время я… одолжил конверт у Грея. Чтобы письмо выглядело правдоподобнее, я приукрасил его гербовым оттиском, скопированным с другого письма. Я знаю, мне нет прощения, но всё же… не могли бы вы сделать исключение на сегодняшний, такой прекрасный, вечер. Ведь единственной целью этого письма было желание заставить вас разговаривать со мной. Не иметь возможности говорить с вами — невыносимая пытка.

«Какое великолепное, почти людское противоречие, — подумал демон. — Говорить-то он начал, но сейчас я желаю, чтобы он поскорее замолчал».

Мальчик, подумав немного, медленно произнёс:

— Ты обманул меня?

— Вовсе нет.

— Ты сказал, что почта срочная и её доставили с курьером, — возразил Сиэль.

— Которым был я… Лжи, как таковой, в моих словах не было.

Сиэль стиснул зубы, и вместо того, чтобы показать демону своё недовольство получил увечье. Острые вампирские клыки проткнули кожу на нижней губе. Потекла кровь.

— Позвольте, милорд, — демон приблизился и слизнул языком несколько капель выступившей крови. Воспользовавшись оторопелостью хозяина, он снял клыки и снова поцеловал Сиэля в губы. Сопротивления не последовало. — Так-то лучше, милорд.

— Не обольщайся. Ты всего лишь мой дворецкий, мой слуга. Сейчас переоденешь меня и уйдёшь.

— Слишком простой сценарий для сегодняшнего вечера, милорд.

— Простой, но желательный. Я измотался. Лиззи слишком назойлива.

Себастьян опять окинул взглядом небольшой гульфик.

— А некоторые части вашего тела считают иначе, мой лорд.

— Я же сказал: хватит пялиться на меня, слуга!

Терпение демона было на исходе. Резко выдохнув и непроизвольно сорвавшись с места, тем самым приведя в движение весь свой сложный костюм, демон навис над хозяином и высказал, чуть ли не рыча:

— Сейчас мы выясним, кто из нас хозяин, а кто слуга.

Грубо рванув застежку на бархатном пиджаке, он в ответ получил довольно сильный удар в щёку.

— Менее терпеливый демон давно бы…

— Менее терпеливый хозяин уже давно бы приказал своему дурному слуге самолично откусить свой длинный поганый язык, оторвать свои грязные руки и удалиться к себе в подвал!

— То-то у вас всё никак не получается отдать этот приказ!

— Дразнишь?! — вскрикнул Сиэль. — Я бы с удовольствием отдал этот приказ, но вместо этого стойко терплю твою наглость и назойливость! Как ты думаешь, почему?

— Потому что испытываете ко мне чувства?

Признаться в этом было стыдно. Промедление в разговоре стоило графу многого. Сиэль опять почувствовал на своих губах губы дворецкого. Проснувшееся возбуждение, осевшее тяжестью между ног и сплетающееся с опьянением, заставило графа забыть об укусах и приличиях. Поцелуи становились требовательными и длительными. Сиэль больше не сопротивлялся. Одежда бесцеремонно расстегивалась. Обида ослабевала уступая место желанию. Возбуждение заставляло постанывать, вертеться, подгибать коленки и тереться пахом о ногу слуги, требовало забыть о прошлом: волнительных ссорах, вынужденном многодневном безмолвии, об обиде за сгинувшие амулеты, а также о злой шутке с письмом.  
Очередной поцелуй помог принять решение наслаждаться тем, что есть. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока томный морок, застилавший разум, окончательно не рассеется и не вернется ясное сознание. Сейчас о последнем не было и речи, во многом благодаря кроваво-красному коктейлю.

«До ясного сознания долгий и, видимо, приятный путь», — только и подумал Сиэль.

Отчаянное возбуждение, охватившее Сиэля, молниеносно передалось слуге. Себастьян бы с удовольствием взял своего господина там, в кабинете, распластав податливое тело прямо на рабочем столе, но тот вид близости, который он планировал сегодня, требовал более подходящих условий, чем деревянный стол в качестве ложа и шкатулка с письменными принадлежностями вместо подушки.  
Нет, всё должно было произойти здесь, в спальне, на мягкой хозяйской кровати. Себастьян предусмотрительно приготовил шелковые простыни и новую упругую перину, рассчитывая на долгие основательные ласки, желая припрятать после пропитанные потом и человеческими соками простыни в качестве победного трофея. Именно эти мысли бередили воображение демона и заставили его так долго и тщательно идти к цели.

— Мисс Хопкинс пошила для вас очень эффектный костюм, — сказал демон, оторвавшись от поцелуя, и стягивая с хозяина бархатные штанишки.

— Избавь уже меня от этого костюма.

— С удовольствием, мой лорд.

Перчатки и сапоги были незамедлительно сняты. Красные шнурки аккуратно развязаны. Бархатная курточка и кружевная рубашка аккуратно стянуты и расправлены. Залюбовавшись рубинами, украшающими длинные нити и кружева, будто капельки крови, недавно слизанной со сладких мальчишеских губ, Себастьян немного помедлил, за что получил тумак.

— Передумал что ли?

— Нет, мой лорд, нет.

Представшее перед демоном обнажённое тело заставило его поторопиться, но из-за этого произошла неосторожность. Прежде очень внимательный Себастьян нечаянно порезал кожу графа одним из своих когтей.

— Какой ты небрежный, Себастьян, — подытожил граф, рассматривая, как струйка кровь течет по его запястью.

Отвечать не было сил. Демон прильнул к этой ранке, с радостью высасывая из неё столь вкусную кровь.

— Так кто из нас вампир? — тихо спросил Сиэль, поглаживая демонические волосы. После он торопливо провёл рукой по кожаным лохмотьям, столь схожим с истинным обликом демона.

— Теперь сам разденься.

Два раза демону не надо было повторять.

Себастьян скинул перчатки, обнажив белоснежные руки с черными ногтями, стянул с себя робу, снял штаны и сапоги. Всё это в один момент, желая как можно скорее коснуться господина ещё раз.

Разнеженный Сиэль вдруг сел на кровати и провел руками по снятой кожаной одежде.

— Она тебе шла.

— Я обязательно надену её как-нибудь, раз вам понравилось, а теперь…

Он коснулся рукой запретного места между ягодицами мальчика и почувствовал на своей руке руку графа.

— Нет, — тяжело прошептал он. — Давай, как обычно.

Себастьян был настроен на большее, поэтому прошептал:

— Вы же хотите попробовать совершенно другое, милорд. Что-то новое, что-то запретное.

— Я не уверен…

— Не нужно сомневаться. Я сделаю вам приятно, — продолжал увещевать демон. — Вы даже не представляете, как сильно я хочу…

— В прошлый раз, в лесу, ты сделал что-то новое, — граф всхлипнул, почувствовав на пульсирующем члене мужскую ладонь, и прижавшись к Себастьяну прошептал, — ты сделал это ради уничтожения амулета. Зеркала. Какая причина побуждает тебя к удовлетворению моих потребностей сейчас?

Себастьян аккуратно отцепил от своих рук графские ручонки и поднёс маленькие пальчики к своим губам.

— Хочу напомнить, мой лорд, что я выпрашивал у вас возможность на те самые ласки, которые, наконец, случились в лесу, — Себастьян взял в рот мальчишеский палец и, как следует пососав и облизав его, своими действиями напомнив о чём говорит, продолжил, — задолго до того, как принц Сома одарил Вас бесценными подарками.

— Возможно, но ты воспользовался моей слабостью, моим… — Сиэль с удовольствием бы не произносил следующее слово, но пересилил себя и выговорил наигранно безразлично, — моими чувствами.

Услышав слова молодого господина, приправленные оттенком стыда, Себастьян терпеливо выдохнул и приготовился к объяснениям. Как объяснить гордому, вспыльчивому, строптивому, ещё и нетрезвому подростку, что сейчас высшим наслаждением для наклонившегося над ним демона является доставление удовольствия своему молодому господину, неважно какими путями?

— Я обещаю, что такого больше не повторится.

— Не расстраивай меня больше. И это приказ.

Себастьян, не увидевший прежнего запрета, наконец, прильнул к господину.

Раздвинув его ноги и повернув к себе спиной, неспешно и аккуратно, он погладил аккуратные ягодицы, скользнул между ними пальцем и, наклонившись, раздвинул их. Как следует полюбовавшись на открывшееся его взору, он прикоснулся языком к небольшой дырочке. Облизывать её было верхом бесстыдства, зато как извивалось тело и какие позы принимал хозяин, получая эти грязные ласки. Насладившись реакциями графа, он проник языком внутрь. Сиэль по инерции отпрянул и от смущения сдвинул ноги, не зная, радоваться такой дерзости или взбунтоваться и прекратить все это, но демон заставил его принять прежнюю позу. К сожалению, даже алкоголь иногда не может избавить человека от остатков стыда.

Длинный язык вылизывал запретное ранее место, подготавливая его к другим, более серьёзным ласкам. Сиэль понемногу расслаблялся и отдавался на волю демона. Спасительные мысли, вопящие о бесстыдстве поступков слуги с каждой секундой притуплялись наслаждением. Способствовало этому и опьянение. Сиэль не хотел думать о том, что будет дальше. Подчиниться этому существу и получить обещанное — вот о чем были все мысли, да и они притупились под натиском ласк и волнами приятных ощущений.

Тем временем рука с чёрными ногтями скользнула вперед, поиграла с возбуждённым членом, коснулась обнажившейся головки, нежно провела по ней, вызвав в теле мелкую дрожь.

— Себастьян…

Ласки вдруг прекратились.

— Мой лорд?

— Почему прекратил? — тяжело дыша спросил Сиэль.

— Потому что нам пора внести кое-какие коррективы…

Сиэль почувствовал, что к нежной пульсирующей дырочке прикоснулись уверенные пальцы. Он вздрогнул, но постарался расслабиться, как посоветовал Себастьян. Стараний было недостаточно. Слуге пришлось ввести внутрь сначала один палец, потом второй. Даже от этого незначительного проникновения в голове засверкали искры, а с губ стали слетать глубокие стоны. После некоторых стараний Себастьян нашел внутри особую точку, которая все время требовала прикосновений. С того момента Сиэль сам стал подаваться навстречу опытной руке.

Темп и глубина ласк постепенно возрастали. Сиэль не знал, куда себя деть — таким приятным было происходящее. Возможно минуту, а возможно час длилось все это — он потерял счет времени, только нависшее над ним разгоряченное тело, прерывистое дыхание, стоны и боль вперемежку с неиспытанным ранее наслаждением заполняли его сейчас.

Он сам не понял как наступила разрядка. Чуть ли не танцуя на уверенных пальцах Себастьяна, он почувствовал, что сейчас потеряет сознание. Жидкость брызнула из покрасневшего члена, а мышцы ануса сжались в финальном толчке.

Сиэль глубоко дышал, не зная, может ли он сейчас напрячь тело или же плоть перестала слушаться его совсем. Он чувствовал как демон освободил свои пальцы, бережно обнял его и уложил на свою грудь. Сиэль закрыл глаза и стал вслушиваться в редкие звуки, доносящиеся с первого этажа. Размеренно поднимающаяся грудь слуги успокаивала и наводила на мысли. Спустя какое-то время раздумий Сиэль выговорил:

— Королева…

— Ничего не знает, милорд… — демон предупредил его вопрос.

Умиротворение на лице мальчика сменилось ухмылкой.

— Когда-нибудь я отомщу тебе за это, демон.

Себастьян, довольный услышанным обещанием, обнял господина крепче, но тот продолжил:

— Тебе следует спуститься вниз, проверить, всё ли в порядке.

— Я и без этого знаю, что Зиглинде уехала сразу, как только мы отправились в кабинет. Мисс Хопкинс выносят к карете, поскольку сама она идти не в состоянии.

— Помаячь и возвращайся.

— Но милорд…

— Возвращайся и получишь продолжение.

Себастьян принял попытки к тому, чтобы подняться с кровати.

— Обещайте мне, что не передумайте, когда я вернусь.

— Обещаю. А я пока пойду в ванную комнату.

— Справитесь сами? — насмешливость тона покоробила мальчишеское самолюбие.

— Я не настолько беспомощен, как ты думаешь. Я… просто хочу привести себя в порядок.

Себастьян встал.

Головокружение от коктейля сошло на нет, но голова не хотела расставаться с подушкой. Комната всё также плыла перед взором, только теперь по другой причине… Услышав звук закрывающейся двери, Сиэль прикрыл глаза. Кажется, он погружался в сон.

Возможно, ему это снилось, но через какое-то время ненасытный демон вновь удерживал его руки и ласково целовал в грудь, в живот, в пах. Сбивчивый диалог ведущийся между любовниками почти не проникал в разум. Сиэль запомнил только одно:

— Прекрати, — услышал он слабый шепот, слетевший со своих губ.

— Мой дорогой демон, — вторил ему более внушительный, глубокий шепот.

— Что?

— Пока не скажете «мой дорогой демон», не прекращу.

Сиэль не в силах больше сопротивляться прошептал:

— Мой дорогой демон…

Перед плывшим взором мелькнула та широкая глумливая улыбка Себастьяна. Граф, увидев её, окончательно канул в объятья сна.

~.~.~

Вечеринка подходила к концу. Засидевшиеся гости отбывали. Любезная Лиззи провожала последних приглашенных и с удовольствием принимала восторженные финальные возгласы. Себастьян решил переодеться в стандартный костюм дворецкого. Пошитый мисс Хопкинс шедевр был несколько запачкан, да и на нём до сих пор лежал хозяин. Приведя себя в порядок, Себастьян спустился вниз и составил компанию улыбающейся девушке.

— Себастьян, ты слышал — все гости в восторге! — Лиззи покрутилась перед ним и радостно хихикнула. Коктейли на неё не подействовали, она до сих пор была бодра и энергична. Чего нельзя было сказать о слугах семьи Фантомхайв — те валились с ног и, спотыкаясь, приводили зал в порядок.

— Рад, что вы пребываете в восторге, мисс, — ответил дворецкий.

— Об этой вечеринке ещё долго будут говорить. Жаль только, что всё так быстро закончилось. Я бы веселилась вечно, если бы такое было возможно.

«Воистину», — коварно подметил демон. Он планировал помогать юной мисс веселиться, как можно чаще и громче, и тем самым ещё больше отдалять её от своего ненаглядного хозяина.

— Как там Сиэль? — поинтересовалась Лиззи. — Почему он не пришёл?

— Дела настолько срочные и важные, что он не может спуститься, мисс. Работа поглотила всё его внимание.

— Надеюсь, дела его не утомили. Он слишком серьёзно подходит к своим обязанностям и может перетрудиться!

Дворецкий покачал головой в знак согласия.

— Боюсь, именно это и произошло, мисс.

— Да? Ему нужна помощь? — встрепенулась девушка.

— Нет, мисс. К счастью, граф самостоятельно осознал масштабы своей усталости и отправился спать.

— Вот как, — Лиззи помедлила с ответом, — тогда я тоже пойду наверх. Пора отдыхать. Хотя я бы с удовольствием поговорила с ним ещё, но, кажется, это получится сделать только утром, — она улыбнулась. — Доброй ночи, Себастьян. Спасибо за помощь.

— Доброй ночи, мисс. Был рад помочь.

Проводив девушку взглядом, Себастьян стал задумчиво разглядывать комбинации цветов, стоящих в вазонах по всему периметру зала. Подметив, что несколько цветков безнадёжно завяли, дворецкий безжалостно убрал их из общего букета и отложил в сторону. Те же действия были произведены с другими вазами. Совершая эту простую работу, демон приводил мысли в порядок.

«Сиэль мой, окончательно и бесповоротно. Эта дивная душа станет тем, чем я захочу».

Демон глубоко вздохнул и на пару секунд прикрыл глаза.

«За что мне это наказание в виде слишком долгого изнуряющего голода. Второй раз меня посещают далеко не демонические мысли. Не стал ли я сдавать обороты?»

Услышав учтивое покашливание, дворецкий открыл глаза и заметил, что на него смотрит Анги. По его выражению лица было заметно, что он абсолютно трезв.

— Себастьян, вам помочь?

— Благодарю, но ваша помощь не требуется.

— Вы, наверное, устали. Лицо у вас изнурённое.

«Ох, как же ты прав, индус. Маленький граф изрядно иссушил мои силы».

— Вам показалось.

Желая перевести тему разговора в другое русло, демон огляделся и, не увидев довесок, обычно бывший рядом с Агни, спросил:

— А где же принц Сома?

— Мне пришлось отнести принца наверх. По этой причине я и ищу вас, Себастьян. Боюсь, что принц вынужден переночевать здесь. Он слишком…

— … увлекся дегустацией?

— Именно, — Агни помедлил, обдумывая слова, которые хотел сказать. — Знаете ли, Себастьян, тот самый коктейль был неприемлемым для подрастающего поколения. И вы, как человек взрослый, должны были это понимать.

— О каком именно коктейле вы говорите, Агни?

— Кроваво-красный коктейль, который вы принесли напоследок — довольно серьёзная вещь.

— Вы пробовали?

— Нет, я видел последствия. Молодой мисс Хопкинс стало плохо. Её пришлось везти домой.

Уголок губ Себастьяна немного дёрнулся. Мисс Хопкинс получила по заслугам.

— Наверняка, граф тоже почувствовал себя плохо, поэтому и покинул зал. Ведь в этом причина? — индус уткнул руки в бока.

Агни был настроен решительно. Кажется, возвращались времена приключений в цирке, когда индус впервые отчитал Себастьяна за халатность в выполнении своих обязанностей.

— Прошу меня простить, дорогой коллега, — поспешил ответить демон. — Эксперимент, видимо, не удался. Вы абсолютно правы. И вы не единственный, кто пенял мне на этот напиток. Граф также не оценил мои труды.

— Я не хотел вас оскорбить, Себастьян. Но не забывайте, что большая часть окружающих вас людей — ещё дети.

— Я помню это и уверен, что принц на утро будет чувствовать себя лучше.

Агни, кажется, ответом не удовлетворился и выжидательно смотрел на дворецкого

— Что-то ещё? — поинтересовался начинавший раздражаться Себастьян.

— Я хотел поинтересоваться по поводу амулетов… Вы ведь не могли их потерять.

— Нет, не мог.

Острые глаза убийц встретились совершенно по-другому. Агни обдумывал услышанное, а Себастьян просчитывал, во что может вылиться этот разговор.

— Случилось что-то серьёзное, — вынес свой вердикт Агни.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Мы с принцем можем чем-то вам помочь?

— Возможно, — после паузы ответил Себастьян. Неприятные ощущения от того, что вскоре появятся другие амулеты, которые будут препятствовать прикосновениям к господину бесконечно злили демона.

— Знайте, что в любой ситуации вы можете полагаться на меня, а граф — на принца.

— Благодарю вас, Агни.

— Надеюсь, мы не сильно обременили вас, оставшись на ночь в поместье.

— Ну что вы. Приятной ночи. А теперь идите к себе.

Как только слуга принца Сомы покинул зал, улыбка сползла с бескровного лица, но, оказалось, рано, поскольку с другой стороны к дворецкому шли три добрых друга.

— А, это вы…

Финни, Бард и Мэйлин ввалились в комнату, держа в руках метлы и подносы. Себастьян поднёс руку к лицу, убрал за ухо непослушную прядь и скомандовал:

— Вы можете идти к себе, — сказал он, но значительно грубее, чем только что разговаривал с Агни. — Я сам здесь всё уберу.

Такое великодушие понравилось слугам. Выпалив хором «Спасибо, Себастьян!» друзья поспешили избавиться от осточертелых костюмов.

Дождавшись, пока все уйдут, Себастьян окинул взором комнату.

Праздничный зал представлял собой сумбурное зрелище, обычно возникающее после бурных застолий. Недопитые бокалы со спиртным, кое-где запачканные скатерти, небрежно кинутые на стулья тканевые салфетки, почти догоревшие свечи. Себастьян с удовольствием бы прибрал здесь всё одним щелчком пальцев и заодно бы вернул на место прежний интерьер, но обещание выполнять работу последовательно, как присуще людям, заставило его приступить к рутинным занятиям, как подобает слуге — обычному человеку.

Демон почти погрузился в монотонную работу, но его отвлёк слабый стук в оконное стекло. За окном мельтешила тьма, ничего не было видно. Притушив свечи, демон подошёл к окну и приоткрыл створку в том месте, где слышался стук. Он был готов к любому визиту, даже самому опасному, но перед ним лишь возникло знакомое строгое лицо.

— Демон.

— Жнец.

Серьёзный брюнет стоял неподвижно и заходить в дом не собирался. Вряд ли Себастьян пригласил бы его зайти. Несмотря на некоторое сходство между ними — оба были специалистами в своём деле и оба дорожили тем, что имели — они также ожидаемо ненавидели друг друга. Каждый считал второго отбросом, ненужной частью мира.

Прошло около минуты, но жнец лишь молчал и посматривал в окно на последствия вечеринки.

— Так и будем стоять? — спросил демон. — Или пояснишь цель своего визита, Уилл?

— Я бы предпочел поговорить на свежем воздухе. Не переношу демонический смрад.

— Благодарю за изысканный комплимент.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Себастьян выпрыгнул из окна и оказался в саду. Жнец, вместо того, чтобы объяснить цель своего визита, оценивающе разглядывал дворецкого. Вид жнеца был столь же бесстрастным как обычно, но Себастьян ощутил, что Уилла что-то тяготит или озадачивает, также можно было предположить, что жнец мается от необходимости выбора.

Подождав немного, Себастьян поторопил его с беседой:

— Уилл, у меня нет времени на загадочное безмолвие. Говори, зачем пришёл, и выметайся с господской территории.

— Ты разве не догадываешься, по какой причине я здесь?

— А должен?

Уилл бесстрастно поглядел в глаза демона и сказал очень чётко:

— Грелль пропал.

— Какая радость, — демон ответил быстро и вполне искренне.

— Я бы согласился с тобой при других обстоятельствах, но его не было на работе уже несколько недель. Его прогулы очень вредят отделу.

— Я удивлён таким заявлением. Разве отдел получает от Грелля большую отдачу в работе?

— Эту информацию я разглашать не вправе.

— Так зачем ты здесь?

— Ходят слухи, что последний раз его видели в твоём обществе.

— Слухи ложные, — уверил его демон.

Двое мужчин спокойно взирали друг на друга. Ни один не проявлял эмоций. Оба выжидали.

— Коса смерти — сложная вещь, — Уилл поправил очки, понимая, что предстоит нелёгкий разговор. — Любое её действие, любое применение отражается в книге судеб. Главный совет Департамента прекрасно знает, что делает каждый жнец благодаря записям о работе косы, которые автоматически поступают в книгу. Последние записи косы, которую использует в работе Грелль, откровенно странные. Я точно знаю, что он был в Париже.

— Очень интересно.

— Также я точно знаю, что и вы с графом были в Париже.

— Какое совпадение.

Уилл понял, что добиться чего-то путного от демона так и не удастся и начал давить очевидными фактами.

— Мы связались с французским департаментом и отчасти восстановили цепь событий. Грелль был на балу барона де Альбре, на том самом балу, где смертность превысила все рекорды. На следующую ночь Грелль последовал в Булонский лес. И там коса проявляла активность, хоть активность эта была несвойственной нашей работе. Грелль полосовал ей по факту живые трупы.

— Чего только не придумает существо, бывшее красным маньяком. От него и не такое можно ожидать.

— Полагаю, в тех же местах были и ты, и твой хозяин, — Уилл непреклонно следовал намеченной цели.

Себастьян на сей раз промолчал.

— Могу предположить, что по какой-то причине Грелль отправился с вами и как всегда ввязался в проблемы.

Себастьян перевёл взгляд на растущие неподалеку кусты. На краткий миг ему показалось, что в них произошло шевеление.

Присмотревшись, он и впрямь увидел там кого-то, но отвлёкся, так как Уилл продолжил свой рассказ.

— Начав поиски, мы узнали, что Грелль посещал некоторые магазины в Париже и был замечен в обществе одного мужчины, внешне очень схожего с тобой.

— Если ты всё знаешь о похождениях этого недоразумения, зачем пришёл сюда?

— После встречи с этим мужчиной Грелль пропал. В связи с этим мне хотелось бы задать тебе пару вопросов, поскольку установить место нахождения Грелля до сих пор не представляется возможным, и это вдвойне странно.

— А ты не думал, что он нашёл искомое во Франции? — возразил демон, по привычке начиная путать собеседника. — Французы любвеобильны. Почему бы не предположить, что ваш сотрудник поехал во Францию по своей воле и вскоре переедет в другую страну, ведь в ней много достойных мужчин? Возможно, французские жнецы более внимательны к нему, чем ты…

— По поводу внимательности — я пропущу мимо ушей, а вот работа… — Уилл подумал. — Нет, Грелль очень щепетилен в вопросах, касающихся работы. Несмотря на вздорный характер, он ни разу грубо не нарушил основ протокола. Если бы он хотел перевестись в другой отдел или переехать в другую страну, то подал бы заявление, как это делают все жнецы. Выходит, что он потерялся. И ты последний, кто его видел.

Себастьян не проявил заинтересованности к происходящему с жнецом, однако произнёс:

— Хоть Грелль мне абсолютно безразличен, но я отвечу на твои вопросы, если они остались. У тебя минута.

Уилл не растерялся, а только спросил:

— Могла ли быть угроза нападения на Грелля после того, как вы виделись с ним, и велика ли опасность, в которую вы с графом нырнули в этот раз?

— На оба вопроса ответ положительный, а теперь прошу меня извинить, — Себастьян демонстративно поправил края рукава фрака, якобы ровняя и без того идеально ровную белую линию выступающей рубашки, — мне нужно привести дом в порядок. Да и у тебя теперь дел невпроворот. Найти развратника в самом порочном городе Европы… Желаю удачи.

Демонстративно отвернувшись, Себастьян отправился в сторону садовой двери, изредка посматривая на шевелившиеся прежде кусты. Жнец чуть наклонился и приготовился взлететь, но оглянулся. Оглянулся и Себастьян. Видимо, им обоим показалось, что у кустов мелькнуло какое-то существо. Уилл, поколебавшись, ничего более не сказал и исчез. Себастьян же остановился и прислушался.

Определённо, ощущалось чьё-то присутствие. Это присутствие было неопасным, но и доброжелательностью от него не веяло.

— Выходи, — скомандовал демон.

Ничего не происходило. Листва не шелохнулась, не послышалось ни звука. Теряя терпение, демон сам пошёл к кустам. Незваные гости всегда бесили его. Он стремительно приблизился к месту и чуть не сбил с ног стоящего там человека. Настороженность сменилась неприятным удивлением, а после и злостью.

Перед ним стоял старый знакомый. Настолько старый, что демон даже позабыл, когда видел его в последний раз. Мужчина был худым и невысоким, в кудрявом рыжем парике и богатой одежде. Мелкие кудри спадали на худые плечи и очерчивали бледное, немолодое, но благородное лицо.

— Неожиданная оболочка на этот раз, — ещё один поздний гость внимательно разглядывал демона. — Вижу, сейчас ты — дворецкий. Я бы не узнал тебя, если бы не вампирское чутье. Вкус и запах твоей крови я не забуду никогда.

— Ваше высочество? — искривлённые в злобе губы сложились в неприятную гримасу. — Не ожидал увидеть почивших английских монархов в столь поздний час. Кажется, мой господин не приглашал вас на вечеринку. Собственно, даже если бы и приглашал, вы сильно опоздали.

— Я пришёл не в гости к графу, — негромкий шелестящий голос щекотал демонические нервы. — Я пришёл к тебе. Пришёл поговорить и предупредить.

Себастьян прищурился, не доверяя визитёру ни на йоту, но сделал вид, что готов выслушать всё, что скажут.

— Ты и твой хозяин перешли дорогу некоторым существам… не только в Англии.

Где-то в полуметре от них пролетела сова. Покружив над мужчинами, она уселась на большую ветку стоящего неподалеку высокого дуба.

— Ко мне обратились за помощью… — мужчина помедлил. — К сожалению, я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени, демон, — длинные изящные руки поправили серебряную булавку, приколотую к лацкану. — Ко мне часто обращаются за помощью.

— И кому вы помогаете на этот раз?

— На этот раз — никому. Но я подарю тебе некоторое преимущество в грядущей борьбе — поделюсь важной информацией. В уплату своего долга.

Напоминание о прошлых делах, связывающих демона с этим вампиром, заставили Себастьяна стиснуть зубы, но он сдержал себя и выговорил лишь:

— Весь внимание.

Мужчина изящно наклонил голову вбок.

— Сегодня мне нанесли визит нежданные гости. Я понимаю тебя. Ты тоже меня не ждал, и тебе неприятно меня видеть. Также было неприятно и мне, когда те нежданные гости переступили порог моего жилища.

— Вы всегда были поразительно умны и быстро избавлялись от неприятных людей, Ваше Величество.

— С твоей помощью. Хотя я и сейчас так делаю, — растерянно ответил монарх. — Но не перебивай. Итак. Женщина и двое мужчин, французы, прибыли сюда ради возможности лицезреть твоё красивое лицо и лицо твоего человека, — мужчина сделал паузу. — Они просили помочь найти вас, и я им эту помощь оказал. Точнее, они так посчитали. На деле же моими стараниями я дал вам фору, о которой вы узнаете утром.

Теперь демон слушал внимательно и не встревал в объяснения.

— Они также просили меня поддержать их сторону, и в любом другом случае я бы так и поступил, но только не в игре против тебя, мой бывший демон.

— И вы пришли поведать мне об этом? — спросил Себастьян, осматривая мужчину и удивляясь. Красивый представитель королевского семейства, ничуть не уступающий умом самым хитрым демонам, взирал на него спокойно и даже благожелательно. Сотни лет не изменили монаршее лицо, а вампирский шарм только умножил бледную зрелую красоту.

— Будь осторожен. Мои французские собратья пришли сюда не одни. Их поддерживает другая нежить. И, боюсь, если они расскажут своё видение ситуации моим тёмным подданным, то получат поддержку, и я смогу вам помочь лишь в том случае, если раскрою наш секрет…

Себастьян оценивал услышанное. Раскрывать свой позорный секрет он не был намерен ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Неужели вы действительно пришли сюда для того, чтобы проинформировать… После того как…

— Нет, не только поэтому. Долги не платятся информацией и, возможно, я смогу загладить свою вину перед тобой по-другому, — впервые за все время разговора, человек проявил эмоции, на его лице появилось подобие улыбки. — По правде сказать, меня в первую очередь беспокоит судьба моего народа.

— Неужели. Не прошло и несколько сотен лет, и вы вдруг оценили важность своего народа.

— Я всегда любил свой народ.

— Не улавливаю вашу мысль.

Гость вздохнул.

— Во Франции умершие встают из могил. При жизни их кусают вампиры, а после смерти люди встают и начинают жить загробной жизнью, красоту и силу которой не могут понять. Эти восстания из гроба сродни эпидемии. В Британии подобного произойти не должно. И я приму все меры, чтобы такого не случилось.

— Не хотите допустить пополнения своих рядов?

— В мир тьмы должны приходить лучшие человеческие образцы. Ты сам это знаешь. Простолюдины нам ни к чему. И политику Франции в этой области я поддерживать не собираюсь.

— Прекрасно, — удовлетворённо ответил демон. — А я тут причём?

— Появившись здесь, мои французские собратья могут устроить революцию. Я не могу сам восстать против них. Их слишком много. И есть угроза того, что и вампиры-англичане прильнут к ним. Уничтожить незваных гостей должен кто-то со стороны. Тем более, они настроены убить твоего человека. Ты должен встать на их пути и нейтрализовать, а я всячески поспособствую исподтишка.

Последние слова мужчина прошептал Себастьяну на ухо.

— Я помогу тебе сохранить твой нынешний контракт в силе. Не это ли тебе нужно после долгого воздержания от пищи?

Вампир, а это был именно вампир, больше ничего не сказал, только протянул демону некий предмет. Взяв его и как следует выругавшись, Себастьян, не попрощавшись, отвернулся и направился к садовой двери. Вскоре он вошёл обратно в зал и поспешил этот предмет выпустить из рук. Вампир же, посмотрев ему в след, растворился во тьме. В тот же миг к себе отправился жнец, все это время находившийся на ветке близстоящего дерева. Следивший за всем со второго этажа Агни закрыл окно.

~.~.~

Сиэль видел странный сон. Странность сна была не столько в необычных декорациях места, где он находился, и новых вещах это место наполнявших, сколько в том, что во сне Сиэлю было хорошо. Воистину хорошо! Ни забот, ни тревог он не ощущал, только огромную уверенность в себе и желание жить. Жить! Только благодаря этому внутреннему ощущению жажды жизни, он мог бы сказать, что это был один из самых запоминающихся снов, но это было лишь началом.

После упоительного чувства свободы и счастья, Сиэль стал концентрироваться на месте, в котором находился. Он стоял на полу ванной комнаты и даже слышал шум льющейся воды. Его окружали причудливые предметы, странных форм и расцветок, сделанные из странных материалов. Все было странным.

«Необычно», — подумал он и, подставив руки под струю воды, ощутил приятность горячей влаги. Умывшись, он закрыл воду и теперь заметил висящее перед ним запотевшее зеркало. Сквозь испарину просачивалось отражение, и оно, к удивлению, кое-чем привлекло мальчика — обычно он не любил рассматривать себя в зеркале, но сейчас отчего-то провёл рукой по гладкой поверхности и вздрогнул.

Повязки не было. На графа смотрели два глаза, только радужка их отливала не небесной синевой, как прежде, а насыщенной краснотой рубина. Глубокий красный цвет придавал лицу спокойное величие. Лицо стало ещё более красивым, хотя вряд ли прибавило внешности более двух-трех лет.

Трепет в душе Сиэля усилился, когда он посмотрел ниже.  
Тело некогда белое стало отливать серо-черным оттенком, а пальцы были с заостренными когтями, какие всегда чернели у настоящего Себастьяна. На шее висел амулет, чем-то схожий с тем, что подарил ему Сома, но Сиэль знал, что это старинный демонический артефакт.

— Вы ещё долго, мой граф? — послышалось из комнаты.

От неожиданности Сиэль вздрогнул вновь. Знакомый голос лился из-за приоткрытой двери. Поколебавшись, Сиэль пошёл на зов и очутился в не менее странной комнате, чем-то схожей с гостиной. К его удивлению, здесь же стояла и кровать, на которой в непристойной позе лежал Себастьян. Будучи в своём истинном обличии он взирал на мальчика хитрыми глазами и поманил к себе пальцем. Сиэль покорно пошёл к нему.

«Что это я? Зачем я иду к нему? — пронеслось в мыслях. — Нужно быстрее сбежать, скрыться от него, а я сам…»

Сознание Сиэля будто делилось на две части. Одна часть — безумно желала быть рядом с Себастьяном, обнять его, тискать и мять, целовать, делать больно; другая — от одной мысли о совместном времяпровождении съеживалась в страхе и плаче, стремилась выскочить из этой комнаты вон и никогда больше здесь не появляться.

— Я говорил вам, мой лорд, что не нужно пренебрегать моими советами, — вдруг обратился к нему демон.

— Помолчи, — неожиданно сам для себя ответил мальчик, громко ответил, уверенно.

Подойдя ближе, Сиэль разглядел чёрный шёлк, покрывающий постель, и понял, что шёлк только прикрывал некоторые части тела Себастьяна, но в целом тот был обнажён. Да и сам граф, как оказалось, был голым. Вдруг захотелось сжаться от стыда, но тело не слушалось. В этом сне тело подчинялось тому, красноглазому, Сиэлю и не давало возможности сделать так, как сделал бы Сиэль обычно.

Интерьер этой комнаты, как и интерьер ванной, был причудливым. Будто из далёкого будущего, пока Сиэлю непонятного и недостижимого. Он вновь посмотрел на свои руки, осмотрел тело и прилёг на кровать рядом с Себастьяном. Закончив с изучением своего тела, он принялся разглядывать демона, а дальше и гладить его. Мягкие прикосновения превращались в грубые терзания.

— Ты навсегда стал моим, — вдруг произнёс Сиэль, в его голосе слышалась сладкая власть, что ещё более удивило ту испугавшуюся часть. — Навсегда. Какая сладкая месть!

— И с некоторых пор меня это ничуть не тяготит.

Демон ухмыльнулся и откинулся назад, как бы позволяя прильнуть к себе ближе и сделать что-то более интимное и более грубое. Помимо воли, Сиэль принял приглашение.

Он по-свойски нырнул рукой между ног слуги, обнаружил эрегированный член, повытворял с ним всякое, а после, возбудив демона до предела, небрежно разжал руку. Недовольный вздох слетел с чёрных губ.

— Зачем вы так, мой лорд…

— Чтобы больше ценил.

Сиэль положил голову демону на плечо, укусил в шею, запечатлев на ней глубокий кровавый след и провел когтями по груди. Насладившись легкой дрожью любовника, он повторил:

— Навсегда.

Ответом был лишь нежный укус в ухо.

От такой бесовской идиллии и в большей степени от невозможности всего этого в реальности Сиэль совсем перестал что-либо понимать.

~.~.~

Утро настало неожиданно быстро. Только-только граф положил голову на плечо слуги и закрыл глаза, как луч света, бегущий от окна, заставил его поморщиться и зажмуриться. Наваждение рассеивалось. Ни чёрных шелковых простыней, ни обнаженного любовника рядом не было. Это даже удивляло, ведь Сиэль мог поспорить, что до сих пор слышал отголоски мелодии, льющейся из неизвестного ранее предмета.

Как оказалось, Себастьян, одетый и отнюдь не в обличии демона, стоял у кровати и следил за озорным лучом, плясавшим на мальчишеском лице. Луч появился неспроста. Мисс Лулу, тайно вошедшая в комнату, запрыгнула на подоконник и впустила в комнату солнечный свет.

Несколько секунд Себастьян и Сиэль молча созерцали друг друга — обоим следовало оценить реакцию. Ни тот, ни другой не позволили себе никаких вольностей: ни улыбок, ни слов, ни телесных реакций, только оценка.

Первым из оцепенения вышел Сиэль. Сделав вид, будто ничего не произошло, он сел в кровати и расправил укрывшее его ноги одеяло. Увидев, что делает мальчик, дворецкий не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Чего ухмыляешься? — пробубнил Сиэль.

— Простите, милорд.

— Почему ты здесь?

— Я хотел уйти тихо, но, кажется, неловко встал с кровати. Из-за этого вы проснулись.

— Меня разбудил не ты, точнее… не совсем ты, — осекся Сиэль, заметив шевеление на подоконнике. Поняв, кто там, он сказал более строго. — Будь добр, убери свою кошку, пока у меня не начался очередной приступ.

— Лулу, — произнёс демон и щелкнул пальцами.

Кошка спрыгнула и быстро убежала прочь из комнаты.

— Как-то подозрительно покорно она тебя слушается, — заметил Сиэль, желая чем-то заполнить возникшую неловкую паузу.

— Вы наблюдательны, мой лорд.

Повисла пауза, теперь уже заставившаяся Сиэля смутиться. Демон-дворецкий решил воспользоваться возникшей заминкой. Он присел и легонько дотронулся до руки мальчика.

— Милорд…

— Что ещё… — Сиэль хотел приподняться, но схватился за висок, внезапно пронзившийся острой болью.

— Голова…

Болью отдавало ещё в одном месте, о котором мальчик предпочёл умолчать.

— Мой граф, — церемонно начал демон, не без издевки, впрочем. — Благодарю вас за честь, оказанную мне. Надеюсь, содеянное пришлось вам по вкусу, и вы захотите повторить…

— Я подумаю, — сглотнул Сиэль.

Демон поцеловал тыльную сторону руки и с достоинством встал.

— Извините, что вовремя не исполнил свои обязанности. Сейчас же принесу чай и свежие газеты. Должен вам сообщить, что вечеринка прошла успешно. Мисс Элизабет была в восторге.

— А гости?

— Менее восторженны, чем молодая мисс. Но, уверен, положение спасло моё умение экспериментировать с алкогольными напитками.

Мальчик вздохнул.

— Это твоё умение надо бы поощрить калёными прутьями. Смотри, если продолжишь пакостить в подобном духе, я реализую свою угрозу, и в твоих руках окажется раскалённое железо.

— Тем не менее, некоторым так понравились мои коктейли, что они остались на ночь. Мисс Элизабет, принц Сома и Агни остались у нас.

— Элизабет и Сома здесь? — задумчиво произнёс Сиэль. — Они ещё спят?

— Нет, милорд. Элизабет выбирает платье.

— Сома?

— Кажется, они с Агни…

— Ясно. Кстати, ты не напомнил мне, чтобы я узнал у него про амулеты.

Себастьян обдумал, что сказать дальше.

— Прошу меня простить, милорд, — больше на ум ничего не пришло.

Себастьян выжидал.

— Чего встал как столб? Приготовь ванну, принеси чай, наконец.

— Незамедлительно, милорд, — Себастьян отправился к двери.

— И ещё…

Себастьян обернулся.

— Да?

— Что-нибудь от похмелья принеси, — граф взялся за висок. — Кажется, ты перемудрил с тем коктейлем.

— Я так не думаю, милорд. Коктейль сослужил хорошую службу.

— Ты всё специально подстроил?!

— Именно, милорд. А теперь позвольте мне спуститься вниз и заняться приготовлением завтрака.

— Подожди!

Себастьян застыл и, полуобернувшись, посмотрел на хозяина.

— Это правда, что ты сам подсунул те фотографии? Или сочинил эту сказку, чтобы успокоить меня?

— Я всегда говорю вам правду. Позволив вам увидеть некоторые подробности моей встречи с Греллем, я хотел…

— Некоторые подробности? — глаза Сиэля чуть расширились, выдав раздражение. — Некоторые?

— … хотел расшевелить ваши застывшие ко мне чувства, — продолжил демон. — И мне это удалось.

Сиэль, осмыслив услышанное, гордо поднял подбородок и произнёс, теперь взирая на слугу из-под полуприкрытых век:

— Ты принесешь мне чай или нет?

— Сию минуту, милорд.

Дворецкий поклонился и вышел, а Сиэль остался наедине со своими мыслями. Опять просыпалась чуть ли не мавританская ревность, диктующая крушить всё вокруг и рычать от бесстыжих намёков. Но была ещё одна причина, благодаря которой Сиэль не мог толком собраться с мыслями — сон не шёл у него из головы.

«Глупо думать, что подобное возможно, — убеждал он себя. — Этот сон — плод вчерашнего нетрезвого вечера. Мои скрытые желания слишком несбыточны. В реальности такого никогда не будет.

Эти мысли надо было гнать прочь. Сиэль замотал головой и сел на край кровати. Удивительно, но через секунду открылась дверь, в проёме которой показался дворецкий.

— Вы ещё в кровати, милорд?

Через несколько мгновений в руках графа была чашка с чаем, а пара услужливых рук готовили его вступить в новый день.

— Себастьян, подай завтрак в мой кабинет.

Припомнив, что во сне он не заметил на руке Себастьяна печать контракта, Сиэль задумчиво спросил:

— Каково это — быть демоном, Себастьян?

— Милорд?

Мальчик посмотрел на руки дворецкого. Столько крови было на них, а теперь еще и без этого никчемная жизнь омрачилась возможностью жизни загробной.

— Чем люди отличаются от демонов, Себастьян?

— Прежде всего — свободой. И безграничностью. Люди слабы и абсолютно зависимы. Рабы, даже самые богатые и умные.

Понаблюдав за Сиэлем и уловив его задумчивость, Себастьян поинтересовался:

— Вы ещё хотите что-нибудь узнать, милорд?

— Нет, ступай.

Услышанного было достаточно.

~.~.~

Кусок торта, столешница, чашка и блюдце. Вот на что граф сейчас созерцал. Он пожелал завтракать у себя в кабинете не просто так. Утро с двумя разговорчивыми друзьями вкупе с головной болью и обязанностью держать себя на уровне виделось мальчику чем-то запредельным — Сиэль не любил шум, и после вчерашнего приёма предпочёл уединение.

Разделавшись с завтраком, граф планировал приступить к десерту — к кусочку любимого шоколадного торта — и не торопясь разбирал корреспонденцию. Важных писем было немного. В основном, счета, письма конкурентов да мистер Лау ещё решил черкануть пару строк. Из неподписанных бумаг среди прочей почты красовался большой конверт.

Себастьян находился в кабинете, недалеко от своего господина. Посматривал на него, исподволь, и изредка улыбался. Следить за молодым хозяином, за тем, как он завтракает или читает письма, всегда было верхом блаженства. Из таких незначительных наблюдений демоны вычерпывают уйму полезной информации, которая в будущем помогает лучше манипулировать хозяевами.   
Вот и сейчас Сиэль заинтересовался и взял в руки большой конверт, разрезал ножом его верх и, достав из него содержимое, взглянул на блестящую поверхность плотного, уже привычного взору листа. На первый взгляд идентичная одной из вчерашних фотокарточка, лицевая сторона которой была скрыта от демонических глаз, не произвела на графа никакого впечатления. Он смотрел на неё, не отрываясь, и что-то тщательно обдумывал, силясь сдержать рвущиеся, по всей видимости, язвительные слова. Возможно, в какой-то момент во взгляде молодого хозяина вспыхнул тусклый огонёк ярости, а, может, демону это только привиделось; в целом граф принял корреспонденцию привычно холодным образом.

Насмотревшись как следует, граф стал крутить фотографию, переворачивая её вверх ногами и пытаясь всмотреться в неё лучше. После нескольких попыток, Сиэль посмотрел на оборотную сторону и задержал внимание на написанных там словах. После произнёс:

— Опять твоих рук дело, мой дорогой демон? — вопросительный, отчасти недовольный взгляд устремился на слугу.

— Милорд?

Себастьян не сразу понял, о чем речь.

— Второе письмо тоже ты отправил?

Никакого второго письма с фотографиями, а это было именно письмо с фотографией, дворецкий молодому хозяину не отправлял. Если в закромах и имелась ещё одна похабная фотокарточка, припрятанная на будущее, то уж точно в этом конверте она оказаться не могла.

Помимо своей воли, а точнее по наитию и огромной заинтересованности, слуга приблизился к молодому господину и позволил себе взглянуть на разозливший хозяина объект.

Граф помахал фотографией перед его лицом и протянул её слуге. Движения мальчишеских рук были настолько вялыми, что незнающему человеку могло показаться, что граф недомогает. Хотелось бы верить, что вялость была связана с усердием, приложенным мальчиком минувшей ночью, нежели с неожиданным пренебрежением. Как только бумага коснулась белой перчатки, послышались тихие слова:

— Если ты думаешь, что у тебя получится тем же способом склонить меня… к тому, — Сиэль помедлил, — к тому, что мы делали ночью, ты ошибаешься, Себастьян.

Рука демона непроизвольно дрогнула. Подмеченный Сиэлем нервный жест теперь вынудил мальчика пристальней наблюдать за слугой. Тот смотрел на фотокарточку и изучал её не меньше минуты, погрузившись в свои раздумья, судя по выражению лица, далёкие и серьёзные.

Всё это время Сиэль смотрел на Себастьяна и думал ругаться ему или же встать и поцеловать белую шею, там, где кожа скрывается за тканью рубашки, там, где совсем недавно виднелись следы от укусов, которые после были щедро осыпаны поцелуями. Его также волновало, что означало это сосредоточенное молчание.

«Неужели он опять меня использует…» — начал думать мальчик, но на демонических губах заиграла запоздавшая улыбка — демон был доволен, хоть и удивлён.

— У меня и в мыслях не было повторяться, милорд. Не в демонических правилах достигать желаемого одним и тем же способом.

— Тогда, что это? — Сиэль обвёл пальцем контуры блюдца, соображая, хочет ли он съесть ещё один кусок шоколадного торта или же сладкого на данный момент достаточно.

— Мне бы тоже хотелось об этом знать, милорд, — проговорил демон. — Признаюсь, я заинтригован.

— Я тоже, — согласился мальчик. — И раз ты не причём, то нам, по всей видимости, бросают вызов.

На фотографии красовался размалёванный Грелль, скрученный в устрашающую непристойную позу. На нём восседал оголодавший вампир и душил жнеца. Оскал вампира и ужас на лице Грелля наводили на мысль о предстоящих пытках. На фоне слившихся в экстазе существ маячила лондонская достопримечательность. Судя по фотографии, нежить добралась до Англии.

— Не Вестминстерское ли Аббатство я вижу вдалеке, милорд?  
— Себастьян стоял рядом с господином и рассматривал фотографию с таким же тщанием, с каким недавно всматривался в неё граф.

Перевернув фото, демон прочитал на оборотной стороне: «Сегодня в полночь».

— Себастьян, — голос мальчика был холоден и требователен, — ты уверен, что не отправлял мне это по почте?

— Уверен, милорд. Моя шалость распространялась только на Грелля. Анри с нами не было.

— Про Грелля, — граф прикрыл глаза, — не надо напоминать.

— Извините, милорд, — демон протянул фото хозяину. Тот нехотя взял карточку обратно. — Есть какие-нибудь соображения?

Сиэль помедлил с ответом, но, после некоторых раздумий, начал тихое рассуждение:

— Недавно Королева сама наведывалась в Вестминстерское Аббатство, — задумчиво произнёс Сиэль. — Как раз перед нашим отъездом. Судя по тому, что я вижу на фотографии, похитители, если они вообще имеют место быть, намекают, что Грелля держат в заложниках, или, по крайней мере, взяли в заложники именно близ стен старинного монастыря.

— Не могу не согласиться, — сказал демон. — Вполне похоже на приглашение.

— Грубая работа. Фарс.

— А если нет?

— А если нет, то такое совпадение переходит в разряд опасных и должно насторожить нас.

— Нас, милорд? — наигранно отозвался демон.

— Естественно.

— Хорошо, «нас», милорд, — короткий взгляд мальчика дал понять, что продолжать разглагольствования на интимную тематику сейчас не стоит. Пора было переходить к насущным проблемам.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что Королева посещала монастырь перед моим отъездом неспроста. Она никогда ничего не делает просто так.

Себастьяну вдруг захотелось полюбоваться на своего господина. Он осмотрел идеально одетого мальчика, задержавшись глазами на тонких щиколотках, облаченных в тончайший белый шелк, и устремил внимание на господское лицо. Оно было сосредоточенным и к нежностям нерасположенным. Себастьян обдумывал, стоит ли рассказывать господину о ночном посетите или нет.

— Так что вы планируете предпринять, милорд?

Сиэль держал фотокарточку в руке, но мыслями действительно был очень далеко и от ночных слияний тел и от изображения, запечатленного на фотокарточке. Сосредоточенный взгляд синего глаза, — как, впрочем, и глаза с красной печатью, которая была скрыта для всех, но только не для Себастьяна, — устремился в недавнее прошлое.

— Помнишь, Себастьян, там, в пустотах тверди, перед тем, как войти в зал, Женевьева вскользь упомянула о подземных замках?

— И также о подземных лабиринтах, милорд.

— Есть нечто подобное в Англии и, в частности, под Лондоном.

Демон задумчиво посмотрел в пространство. Логично было предположить, что под Лондоном существуют такие же монументальные постройки. По вспыхнувшему энтузиазмом взгляду господина демон понял, что об этом догадывался и сам граф. Вопрос был лишь в том, как добраться туда и узнать, что приключилось с Греллем, и при этом не лишить графа жизни. Невольная мысль об обещанных новых амулетах неприятной дрожью скользнула по демоническому естеству.

— Милорд…

— Да?

— Принц Сома еще не проснулся, но я думаю, что…

— … необходимо еще раз воспользоваться его щедростью. Я знаю. — Сиэль, принявший решение, посмотрел в сторону шоколадного торта. — Отрежь ещё кусочек, Себастьян.


End file.
